mOLestiA eN Mi cORaZóN
by princess-odi
Summary: Mi1ºfick CAP 25: perdonen la tardanza...penultimo cap! ¿que paso despues? ¿que puede pasar cuando te vas a pasear a los jardines de tu escuela?...solamente lean --sasusaku--
1. presentacion y un bello rescate

---ACLARACIONES---

Principalmente, este fick es sasusaku (me encanta!! . ejem..Ya pues U¬¬)

Tmb. habrá naruhina y nejiten

Los personajes tienen edad entre 15 y 19 (no se quienes sean de 15 todavía…pero me gustaría tener personajes de 15,jojo)

Algunos tienen la misma personalidad y otros stan mas modificados (la mayoría son muy modificados)

Y pues…hay muchos personajes inventados nnU

Eran las 6:30, alguien estaba secándose el cabello, un lindo cabello por cierto, de un único (a no ser por su mamá, jeje), extravagante y hermoso color rosado, (me pregunto quién será?), estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, tarareando una canción, ke no era la ke estaba en su radio…al darse cuenta de ello, fijó su sentido auditivo en lo ke sonaba y era algo así…. "1,2 y 3 tamarindo!! Uno, dos y tre-"

-RYYOOOOMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba nuestra adorable (y agresiva) pelirosa en la puerta de su cuarto con una expresión como si quisiera matar al ke estuviera enfrente de ella

HARUNO SAKURA, si, así se llamaba esta chica, como ya dije su cabello era rosa, muy lindo y bien cuidado ke le llegaba hasta poco mas debajo de los hombros, tenia unos bellos ojos color jade(al igual ke su hermano) transmitían dulzura y calidez, pero a la vez eran sensuales, Sakura era poseedora de un muy buen cuerpo, nada exagerado y como dijeran algunos hombres ke la conocían "la chica estaba muy bien dotada"…solo ke a ella no le gustaba admitirlo o mas bien…aprovecharlo mucho como las demas.Tambien era muy agradable su compañía, y ke decir de su amistad!,pero digamos ke….aparentaba no serlo con una forma de ser, estemm…un poquito agresiva (jaja, nótese el sarcasmo, jajá) y tenia 16 años, estaba a 2 meses de cumplir los 17

Pero bueno, dejemos su descripción de un lado

Ya habia regresado a su habitación, después de haber cambiado la estación de radio (si, jeje por eso gritaba, no se Uds..Pero a mi me molesta ke mi hermano la cambie! Y eske no nos gusta la misma musica, jeje) ahora escuchaba algo mas movido, pero no tenia mucho tiempo de escuchar bien, pues llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases

(Era solamente el primer día de clases de ella, pues su mama la había cambiado de esc a la misma ke su hermano ¬¬ pobre!)

-Sakurita! Ándale apúrate ke Ryoma no te esperara mucho!-gritaba desde la planta baja su madre, de quien habia heredado el cabello rosado

-Siii, ahí vooyy!-respondió Sakura

-Déjala! Ella será quien llegue tarde…yo ya me voy- dijo su hermano

Solo 3 en la familia, y eske a su padre ya se habia muerto hace 6 años atrás, víctima de alguna enfermedad ke nadie supo ke era ( :S ke ineficiencia de doctores!) por eso, Sakura comenzó a investigar en el área de medicina, aunque ser doctora no era su gran objetivo.

RYOMA, el "hombre de la familia" a quien Sakura le decía "el bobo de la fam", tenia 19 años, un cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verde jade, y bueno…bastantes seguidoras jeje, así ke al igual ke su hermana el estaba muy atractivo, era hasta cierto punto rebelde, parecido a Sakura en su temperamento (aunque el no lo demostraba tan fácilmente,pero como dicen "si me buscas….")pero claro…algo tenían ke tener en total diferencia…la música ajajá

Se escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, seguidos instantáneamente de una chica casi cayéndose de las escaleras con un lindo uniforme ke la hacia verse mas bella

(consistía en una falda tableada (de esas ke son con cuadros, era blanca con las líneas azul marino,y otras mas delgadas en rojo ke casi no se notaban),una blusa blanca de manga larga cubierta por un saco con detalles al final de las mangas en rojo y una corbata azul marino, y claro…calcetas largas y zapatos escolares)

Salio corriendo casi como el mismísimo flash dándole solo un beso y un "adiosmamanosvemosluego" después de cargar su mochila e irse, jojo…la pobre llegara tarde XD

-idiota, no te voy a estar esperando siempre, no tengo todo tu tiempo- decía su hermano, ya ke nuestra querida pelirosa lo logro alcanzar

- O.o cállate bobo!¬¬ no te pedí ke me esperaras- al terminar de decir esto..Ryoma se rió (con una risa algo macabra T.T tengo miedo…) y 'acelero el paso' dejando a su hermana atrás

-espérame! Vas muy rápido! TT.TT- decía mientras corría para alcanzarlo

-no ke no me pedías ke te esperara?-

-ah!..etto…..-

-esta bien-contesto su hermano mirando serio al frente, aunke a veces pareciera un tirano la vdd es ke quería mucho a su hermana, y después de la muerte de su padre se habia prometido cuidar a su familia (hay ke lindo no lo creen?)

-…..hai!-(ke no pudo haber contestado mas?¬¬)

Comenzó a observar a su alrededor, habia entre 3 y 5 muchachas observando a su hermano cn corazones en los ojos (ps si…ya dije ke era atractivo, no?,pero no mas ke Sasuke!)

Sakura, un tanto celosa y sobre protectora con este, le tomo el brazo con ambas manos recargando su rostro en el hombro del chico haciendo un gesto para hacer creer ke era su novia (cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como mensa, jeje)….abrió un ojo y tal parece ke su plan habia funcionado

-bien, llegamos…ya puedes soltarme ¬¬ me duele el brazo- ya saben quien fue

-ah…hai-dijo volteando a ver alrededor para ver si ya no los veían las chicas jaja

-….y?...ke esperas?,anda!vete a tu salón ya! Son las 7:08-

Y tal como sucedió en la mañana, salio corriendo como si tuviera diarrea o algo así, (jaja ke lindas mis expresiones XD) Iba tan embobada viendo las puertas cn los grupos ke….

-aaaaaaaaaahh!!!-grito antes de caer al….piso?..oigan, donde esta el piso? no había sentido ke había topado cn el limite (jeje) Abrió un ojo a ver ke había pasado, pero al ver lo ke tenia enfrente (casi chocando con su cara…lo cual no le molestaría n.n' ) abrió los dos ojos instantáneamente al mismo tiempo ke se sonrojaba O///O (algo así jeje) y no era para menos, no sabia con quien había chocado ke la estaba abrazando muy junto a su cuerpo (weno…la abrazaba para evitar ke se cayera, vaya ke tenia buenos reflejos) solo veía un joven de su edad de piel blanca (un poco mas ke la de ella), cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo tono, haciéndolos ver fríos y profundos, tanto ke sentías ke te perdías en ellos..O eso le estaba pasando a Sakura, la abrazaba por la cintura y por obra del destino y la gravedad una de sus manos había terminado en una de sus, bueno…abajito de la espalda lo cual hacia ke ambos se sonrojaran mas

-teme…teme?...TEEEMEEE!!!!-(uuh!no,tenian ke arruinar el momento ¬¬)gritaba un chico moviendo las manos en el aire como si estuviera avisando sobre una bomba nuclear, rubio, de unos ojos azul cielo muy lindos,realmente era apuesto, pero no mas ke cierto pelinegro

-hmp…-dijo soltándose-deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas, molestia-finalizo con un tono tan frío que solo de escucharlo querrías llorar TT.TT

Que?,primero me salva, me manosea º//º y ahora me habla así…y me dice molestiaaa!!?O.O no, pero esto no se quedará así ¬¬ ya sabia yo ke algo malo tendrías que tener "niño bonito" hay! Pero solo miraloo!! Esta guapísimo!! ¬ cállate que no ayudas ¬¬

(Cuando ponga "" es k esta hablando su inner, jeje, ske me da flojerita, jiji, ahí perdonen, jeje)

-hmp-respondió de la misma manera-pues perdóname, pero eske no soy de aki y estoy buscando mi salón…gracias, ahora si me permites seguiré buscando pk voy a llegar tarde- comenzó a caminar dejándolo ahí solo y sorprendido, el creía que se le arrodillaría y le pediría perdón llorando….hubiera seguido caminando a no ser pk unos 2 metros atrás de el estaba el rubio de ojos celestes ke había interrumpido su momento tomándola del brazo y susurrándole al oído…

-perdónalo, el es así, siempre anda de malas-a lo ke la pelirrosa solo supo reír un poco para ke no escuchara su "salvador-sexy-arrogante" -…Naruto Uzumaki, y tu eres…?-

UZUMAKI, NARUTO: como ya dije, era rubio, tenia unos ojos grandes (o muy abiertos por sus expresiones) color azul celeste muy lindos, una gran sonrisa tipo Colgate, jeje, se veía muy amigable y buen amigo, aunque también algo importuno y hablador, en fin…se notaba ke era una gran persona (y esta demás decir que soportaba a Sasuke mas ke nadie jeje) de 17 años

-Oh si!perdona, Sakura Haruno-

-ah, el es Sasuke Uchiha...

UCHIHA, SASUKE: como tmb ya dije (jeje, creo ke me adelante) era un joven extremadamente guapo, ke hasta hacia creerte ke soñabas dfnidnf…(perdón pero la baba hizo ke el teclado se trabara,jeje) de ojos y cabello del mismo color, negro Piel blanca, y se notaba ke tenia un cuerpo bien formado, no demasiado musculoso, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer soñar a una chica con ke la protegería algún día con sus brazos, aparte de que…a Sakura ya la había abrazado y demás jeje, aunque claro…tenia la finta de egocéntrico y que no le importa nada Contaba cn 17 años (¬¬ y un club de fans)

-… y eres nueva aki?mmm..Que raro, ke clase te toca ahorita?- pregunto Naruto

-ah, pues…-dijo buscando su hoja cn los horarios de una de las bolsas del saco- historia con Hatake Kakashi-

-jajajaja!! Entonces vas conmigo…hey teme!! Sakura-chan (dijo señalándola y con una gran sonrisa) va cn nosotros!!! –

-hmp…y a mi que?-respondió 'teme'

-hay..Olvídalo, mira (dijo volteando a ver a Sakura)…si quieres ven con nosotros, nos dirigimos al salón-pero al ver la cara de confusión-fuchi-no convencida que ponía esta, siguió hablando-….bueno…conmigo, no creo ke quieras ir con el, jeje-

-eee…vámonos ya Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa ke daba a entender "me has convencido" y tomándolo de la mano (pero como amiga, es decir, no entrelazaban los dedos jeje) para comenzar a caminar, haciendo ke el Uzumaki se pusiera rojo como un jitomate jojo

(Jeje…el uniforme de los hombres era un pantalón de vestir azul marino, una camisa blanca de manga larga o corta (la mayoría la tenia corta) y una corbata azul marino, casi igual, solo que el saco de ellos era azul marino tmb, los hombres los jueves y viernes podrían llevar pantalón de mezclilla y si querrían no llevar corbata, al igual que las mujeres y podían cambiar la blusa por otra siempre y cuando fuera blanca (aunque eso casi a todas les valía) XD)


	2. enemiga y un admirador

Al llegar al salon,claro…Sasuke entro primero dejando atrás a los 2 nuevos amigos aun tomados de la mano,haciendo ke varios en el salon les hicieran burla al entrar

-emm….ettoº//º…Hinata-chan!hola!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo ke corrian al lugar de esta, la pobre de Hintata moria por la cercania de Naruto y el susto de ke hayan gritado su nombre O.O

HYUGA, HINATA: una chica de cabello negro-azulado en un corte un poco usual pero ke la hacia ver mas linda de lo ke ya era, el cual, combinaba muy bien con sus ojos color perla, un lindo rostro claro,sin imperfecciones (acne, cicatrices, arrugas de expresión, nada! Era muy linda) y tmb un buen cuerpo, aunke claro…era uy timida (demasiado),tenia una tierna voz y 17 años

-eh?...conoces a Hinata-chan?-pregunto confundido el rubio hiperactivo

-si, Hina-chan y yo nos conocemos desde ke nos vimos en una fiesta hace unos meses-contesto Sakura-vdd Hinata-chan?-

-s-si, e-eso es verdad, Na-Naruto-kun-contesto la aludida

-TT.TT Hinataa-chaaann! Y pk no me invitaste a la fiesta?- ¬¬ dijo Narutonto (weno…solo es Narutonto en casos como este,jeje)

-e-etto..p-pues,eske…e-era una fiesta fa-familiar Na-Naruto-kun-

-woooow!! O.O entonces uds 2 son familia? Ahora veo pk Sakura-chan esta muy bonita!-

(sonrojo por parte de Hinata y Sakura, y caida estilo anime por parte del salon, o bueno…por los ke no tenian nada ke hacer y estaban ahí de chismosos escuchando la platica)

-No,jeje, no Naruto, eske la familia de Hinata conoce a la mia, jeje, pero muchas gracias- y le da una beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, causando ke gran parte de los hombres kisieran matarlo –Hina-chan,tu no piensas agradecerle a Naruto lo ke dijo?- pregunto con una sonrisa malevola y divertida, puesto ke ya se habia dado cuenta de ke a Hinata le gustaba Naruto

-eh?...ah..mmm..s-si- sacando fuerzas de no-se-donde se paro tambaleándose de la vergüenza y acercandose leeeeeentamente a Naruto, éste,ancioso y desesperado (ske le gustab Hinata) la agarro de las manos atrayéndola a el y el fue kien le beso la mejilla, ke ya estaba colorada y mas caliente ke el sol

D-Dios mio,Na-Naruto-kun m-me haaaa be-besa…dopensaba Hinata, kien se iba a desmayar a no ser por ke la puerta se abrio dejando ver a kien parecia ser su sensei

(ke solo les daría 15 min de clase XD ja )

-El es Kakashi?-pregunto en voz baja la pelirosa a alguno de sus amigos

-si, es el y…-respondio bajito Naruto-LLEGA TARDE OTRA VEZ!!!-grito parandose de su lugar y señalandolo como si hubiera cometido el peor de los asesinatos,jeje, era un pokito exagerado

HATAKE, KAKASHI: su sensei, kien no se veia mayor de unos 30, con un raro peinado en sus cabellos plateados, tenia una expresión calmada ke pareciera a veces verse como de aburrimiento, una gran persona, tenia tapada casi la mitad inferior de la cara, pero aun asi se podia notar ke era guapo, y claro ke tenia varias alumns y maestras de otras ecuelas tras de el (sepa cuantos años tiene, le pondre ke 28 jeje)

Oh, siempre llegaba tarde o no iba, era su asesor y siempre leia su librito "icha icha paradise" era un poco pervertido jojo

-eske venia para aca y me perdi e…- (y malo con las excusas XD )

-en el sendero de la vida, si, si, si-dijo Naruto,ke ya conocia las excusas baratas de su maestro

-bueno…si ya sabes entonces..oorale!- dijo poniendo cara de pervertido y casi metiendola a un librito ke tenia en una de sus manos

-si…y tmb se ke es un pervertido KE NO DEJA DE LEER ESOS LIBRITOS!!!-

-no…no…no es vdd Naruto- se "defendio" para volver a centrar su atención en su amado librito ke tenia por nombre 'icha icha paradise' (jaja…o ke habia otro?)

-bueno, no se si sepa pero…- siguió Naruto

-pero ke?- dijo ya resignado a ke no podria leer a gusto

-pero TENEMOS UNA ALUMNA NUEVA, UD LLEGA TARDE Y NO NOS LA HA PRESENTADO!!!!- termino de decir (gritar) el Uzumaki aunke el ya la conocia

-a ver…a ver…-dijo fijandose en la lista-Haruno,Sakura-

-aki estoy-contesto la aludida levantado su brazo

-anda! Ve Sakura-chan!- le aconsejo Naruto a lo ke Sakura volteo con Hinata para ver si era necesario ir hasta adelante, la vdd ke le daba pena

- S-si, v-ve Sakura-chan-dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos

Y asi fue,se paro y dirigió al frente ganandose asi la atención de todos (cosa ke la ponia un poco nerviosa) y unos ke otros chiflidos y piropos

-Bien, presentate-ordeno kakashi viendola disimuladamente solo cmo para "hecharse un taco de ojo" cosa ke solo 4 personas se dieron cuenta (Sasuke, ke staba ke arde "kien-sabe-porke", Naruto, cn cara de enojado pero divertida como diciendo "hay Kakashi-sensei nunca cambiara", Hinata, ke solo se reia timida y silenciosamente e Ino, ke aun asi kakashi no le gustara, no le gustaba ke alguien mas ke no fuera ella llamara la atención)

YAMANAKA, INO: una chica la vdd guapa, de ojos azules mas claros ke los de Naruto (jojo,no los tendras iwal ke Naruto!XD mona fea!), rubia (tmb mas clara ke naruto), con una piel suave, aunke no tan tersa cmo la de Sakura o Hinata,de las mas populares, lo cual causaba ke tuviera un ego ke…bueno, ke no le cabia en el salon de clases,superficial, esta tras de Sasuke y no se dara por vencida aunke el diga "no" en todos los idiomas posibles, (bueno…chin!tengo ke ponerle cualidades,jeje, no puedo ser tan mala con la pobre,jeje) ps, era tmb atletica,capitana de las animadoras (porristas), ocurrente,alegre (muy pocas veces,pero algo weno tenia ke ponerle!) y caprichosa a mas no poder! Jojo De 17 años

·mejor seguimos cn la presentacion,jeje

-pues…mi..mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-dijo timidamente, y claro, hacia ke los hombres se deshidrataran por falta de saliva jaja

-ok, ve a sentarte- jeje, la vdd ya estaba harto y keria seguir leyendo

-….ka-kakashi-sensei,donde me siento?-pregunto Sakura, see..Sakura tmb tartamudea a veces! Pero Hinata sigue siendo la n1!! Jaja

-mmmm….atras de Hinata,delante de Sasuke- dijo finalmente para después sentarse y comenzar a leer su librito ese

-ok n.n –

(su lugar estaba como dijo kakashi, atrás de Hinata, delante de Sasuke, y entre Naruto y Lee, jajaja …soy maaalaa!)

Al llegar a su asiento comenzo a "inspeccionar"a sus compañeros del salon,pero…lo ke mas le llamo la atención era ke, tenia ke sentarse al lado de un chico raro ke le hacia señas como de amor guñandole el ojo….si, ese era Lee

ROCK-LEE: bueno, un pobre chico sin remedio,jeje,proximamente obsesionado cn Sakura, le gustaba Sakura, Sakura, ah! Y Sakura jaja, no era feo feo feeeeoo! Solamente muy feo,jeje o su carácter no ayudaba mucho(bueno su…no se como decirlo!),tenia un corte raro (ke pdrian decirle de honguito ke en los niños se ve lindo . pero en Lee, ya es otra cosa), unas cejas…mmm…GRANDISIMAS(no me burlo de kien las tenga grandes, yo tmb tengo bastantita…pero Lee es un trauma!), vestia de verde (weno…siempre llevaba algo verde) aun asi de lo obsesionado, inoportuno y raro ke era, es buena persona

Sakura solo pudo sonreirle timidamente y sentarse pidiendo a kami ke en los ultimos 10 minutos de la clase el chico no le saltara encima, se la comiera, o peor aun…le pidiera una cita :S

Sasuke veia todo claramente desde atrás de ella, en esos 10 min, Lee le intento hablar, ella se hacia la "ke la virgen le habla" y comenzaba platica cn Naruto o Hinata, pero la 3ª vez ke Lee le hablo ya no podia recurir a nadie mas ke….a Sasuke Uchiha

Y con todo y pena, asi lo hizo

-eettooo…hola nn – comenzo la platica Sakura

-hmp……hola- (platica? Eso era una "platica de salvacion"?)

-aaa…yo…..-la vdd ke cn el Uchiha menor era difícil saber de ke hablar (o eso creia ahora)

-mmm….ya te enteraste?-pregunto Sasuke,vaya ke cambio tan radical! Aun asi lo preguntaba fria y desinteresadamente, aunke no lo admitiera si estaba ayudando a Sakura a no hablar con Lee jajaja……celos? Naaa! En serio? Jajaja

-de ke?- contesto la pobre victima de Lee jajaja

-estan haciendo construcciones en esta esc desde hace medio año,para ke...para algunos alumnos sea como un internado, ke si kieren, aki pueden dormir- dijo sin mirarle a la cara a la pelirosa, viendo hacia la ventana ke daba a las construcciones ya terminadas a las ke solo les faltaban pintar,decorar y cositas así

-oh, no…no sabia,pero…es una buena idea,no?-

Jaja, sin saberlo, aumento al menos cn una decima el ego de Sasuke, pues el estaba en el consejo estudiantil, o federación de alumnos..como se llame, y el habia sido el ke habia dado la idea de hacer dormitorios

-hmp..-dijo dibujando una…sonrisa?arrogante-si, yo creo ke si lo es-

-sip . -

ke linda sonrisa hmp!...ke stoy diciendo?esa chikilla solo es una molestia una molestia muy linda y atractiva diria yo hay no,el cambio de horario lo ke provoca

-y…bueno..-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!

Jaja, interrumpido Uchiha por la campana, jajaja XD

-eh?...ibas a decir algo?- preg Sakura guardando sus libros, pues la sig clase era la de arte y tenian ke cambiar de salon, pero ya les habian dicho ke su sensei no iria (jeje arte XD fue lo unico ke se me ocurrio para ke salieran de el salon, jaja)

-hmp! No,nada- ves Sasuke?es uma molestia

-ok..adios Sasuke-kun nn hay! pe-perdon!-decia tapandose la boca y negando cn la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentida- gomenasai! En serio lo siento!

-hmp!...pk?- jeje no entendia

-te…te molesta ke-e te llame a-asi?"sasuke-kun"?-pregunto timidamente y cmo niña chikita Sakura

oh kami…es bellisimano, ten autocontrol,aparte, eso solo la hace ser mas molesta

Y juntando todo el autocontrol ke pudo para no irsele encima y besarla (la vdd era ke, no sabia pk pero estaba despertando en el un lado protector, salvaje (me refiero a kerer besarla ahí cmo sin nada) y tierno?,bueeeno,algo parecido jeje)

-hmp…no…..llamame como kieras…seguiras siendo molestia, compermiso- y ahora fue el kien la dejo sola en el salon…..sola? oh no! Ahí se habia kedado cn Lee, y el la habia entregado en bandeja de plata, lo unico k pudo hacer fue buscar una excusa rapidamente y esperar a ke salieran para "kitarsela" a Lee

-sa….sakura-san!- dijo cierto…cejon? Jojo….provocando ke un escalofrio recorriera el cuerpo de Sakura mientras volteaba a ver a su 'deprerador' (solo en cines XD)

-s-si…Lee?cierto?- jaja bn ke ya sabia! Solo era para enfocarse en un tema jaja

-si-corazones se habian apoderado de sus ojos-oh mi bella flor de cerezo! Es un gran honor para mi ke alguien tan,bella, hermosa y perfecta como tu se haya acordado de mi nombre-(ahora se habia parado en la puerta del salon)

···············recordemos····Sasuke estaba en el pasillo fuera del salon esperando por salvar a Sakura, Ino,Sakura y Lee eran los unicos dentro del salon (Ino se staba makillando jeje), Naruto habia invitado a Hinata a comer ramen juntos en la cafeteria mientras esperaban a Sakura…..ya?...seguimos

-….ahora dejame agradecerte el honor ke me has hecho invitandote a salir nosotros solos, para después tener mas citas,ser novios,casarnos, tener muchos hijos y una feliz vida!!! - - wow! Si ke iba muy lejos

-etto…Lee, je n.nU nos acabamos de conocer, soy neva y…..ke tal si después? Eh?-fue lo unico ke pudo decir, pero fue bastante para hacer ke los celos del Uchiha se encendieran mas k el fuego, definitivamente si seguia asi o moriria de celos o mataria a Lee

-TT.TT esta bn mi flor de cerezo,después tendremos nuestra cita-dijo acercandosele para darle un beso,pero no precisamente en la mejilla

-eee…pero con mas gente,vale?-hay en la ke me he metido! Alguien ke me ayude!!!

-si, si….lo ke tu digas- decia cada vez mas cerca

aaaaaaah!!! Ahora ke hago! dale un buen golpe, k se lo tiene merecido! hay no,pobre chico anda, daselo o nos besara! Nuestro primer beso y cn esta cosa!! Prefiero ke me entierren viva una semana!!!! hay ke cruel,ouch! Pero es la vdd, esta bn..le dare uno despacito uuumm…esta bien,pero si nos besa, te dejo sola cn el remordimiento comento una no muy convencida inner

PAAAM!!...PAM!! (sonaron 2 golpes…) (o zas, kuaz,chin,chun, o como kieran, pero fueron golpes y fueron 2)

Y después un grito de dolor y un quejido un poco menos fuerte

Sakura abrio los ojos y vio perpleja (o pen… XD) lo ke habia sucedido, era una cadenita de golpes Sakura le pego a Sasukey Sasuke golpeo a LeeLee salio volando por las filas de las bancas y a Ino de la impresión se le cayo el espejo XDD

-Lee!...Sasuke-kun!!pero ke…por ke…te las…ke hice!? TT.TT…te encuentras bien?- por fin articulo palabra Sakura

-Sasukito-kuuuun!!!pero ke te ha hecho esta!!?, mirate nomas!-se integro Ino a la platica para abrazar(asfixiar) a Sasuke

-oye como ke "esta"!!!!???#¬¬- pregunto Sakura dejando a todo de lado

-bueno…ke te hizo la frontuda…contenta?- "corrigió" Ino

waaaaaarrrgggg! Yo la mato pk la mato!! ¬¬ no chikita,ahorita no, mira como stan Lee y el pobre de Sasuke-kunjeje n.n' perdon,pero…yo no se pk se metio Sasuke hay!si seras tonta!se metio para defenderte,y golpear a Lee, asi ke como se entrometio tu a kien golpeaste fue a el, entendiste nena? ¬¬ claro, pero lo ke no es pk se kiso meter y golpearlo ah,bueno,eso si kien sabe sta bn…sigamos peleando cn esta güera desabrida ok..y dale su merecido!

-pues, yo no le hice nada, chica plastica nn – (jeje,cmo ke no vi la de 'chicas pesadas' jaja)

-jaja- dijo……Sasuke?...sa-sasuke se rio de un comentario de Sakura? Sobre…ino? O.O

-Sasuke!!!-y volvio a asfixiarlo ino-ven,yo te llevare a la enfermeria! Sere tu "doctora personal"-dijo cn voz "sensual" jojo-y tu frentona…llevate al cejotas a otro lado!!!

-k-ke?,pero si no se donde mas pueda curarlo,solo conozco la enfermeria de la esc- jeje ahora si no se pk no se defendio

-i-ino-decia entrecortadamente, la vdd ke Sakura tenia fuerza jaja-tu llevate a Lee a la enfermeria de aki, hmp! El kedo peor ke yo,hasta lo deje inconciente, ja, yo ire a la enfermeria del sur-dijo Sasuke

-p-pero…-

-pero nada, ya dije, vete ino!!-jaja ke mandon! (y sexy!)

-hmp!ok….frentona…alejate de el!-dijo esto y se fue sirviendo de apoyo a Lee ke en mas de 1 ocasión y provocado por star delirando casi la besa diciendo "oh mi bellisima flor de cerezo" a lo ke ino, solo pudo volver a golpearlo para ke kedara inconciente de nuevo (jeje, la vdd ke eso tmb lo haria yo, jaja)

SIG MAS NARUHINA


	3. un poco de NARUHINA ymi primer beso?

**KYAAA!! NO PUEDO CREERLO! ESTOY DEMASIADO FELIZ! . MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS (NO SE SI FUERON POCOS O MUCHOS,PERO NO IMPORTA,TOY FELIZ CON KE AL MENOS A 1 PERSONA LE GUSTE MI FICK!) xXKATSURAXx , SETSUNA 17 Y ALEXAVENUZ!!! ESPERO KE LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y SIGAN DEJANDO SU BELLOS REVIEWS**

**ESPERO PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO,YA KE NO LO HE TERMINADO Y ESKE CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO EN LA COMPUTADORA, PERO SEGUIRE AKI! JOJO XD**

Ok…demasiado sasusaku por ahora, de mientras veamos un poco de NAUHINA jojo, advierto ke como sasusaku es mi pareja principal puede ke el naruhina no ste muy detallado, pero tratare de hacerlo interesante (después spero poder poner nejiten)

-p-pero Na-Naruto-kun, a donde me llevas? O//O- pregunto Hinata demasiado roja como para poder creer ke es una extraterrestre (jojo) pues Naruto la habia tomado de la mano (ahora si, entrelazando los dedos…ske asi es mas lindo ) y la llevaba corriendo a una parte mas al sur ke la enfermeria nueva

(bien…según yo imagino la cafeteria y tiendas(por ahí sta la enfermedia del norte) stan hasta el norte o la entrada, después los salones, seguidos por los baños, luego ya los nuevos establecimientos para dormitorios,después la enfermeria del sur(a donde va sasuke...ke largo camino, para alguien en su estado,ja)y después la cafeteria del sur, ke casi siempre sta sooooola) (ese Naruto pervertido no pierde tiempo y se lleva a Hinata hasta lo mas solo y alejado…Naruto Uzumaki! Si le haces algo me las pagaras!! ¬¬ pobre Hinatita jeje)

-ya veras Hinata-chan,ya veras- contesto para después tropezarse cmo lo menso ke suele ser! Y peor aun! Cmo tenia a Hinata de la mano, al suelo los 2!!!! (¬¬ hay Narutonto)

Pero, jaja…cosas del destino caen muy bn, Naruto para ke Hina no se lastimara la abraza y cae debajo de ella, kedando en una posición ke….bueno, para ke les cuento, y claro, los 2 en una competencia para ver kien se avergüenza mas jaja

-a-ah…Na-Naruto-kun, di-disculpa-pame, no…no fue-e mi i-intencio-on -//- -se disculpo levantandose

-etto..Hi-Hinata-chan…no…no te preocupes, estoy bien, y tu?-dijo ya levantados los 2,tomando la cara de Hinata cn ambas manos para ver si tenia alguna herida

-Na-Naruto, n-no ha-y pro-problema-(_hay hay hay_! _Me voy a desmayar!)_

-ok, Hina-chan, estas perfecta como siempre D –dijo dando a entender ke no tenia nada, pero cn las palabras ke l o dijo, lo hizo mas diferente-

-pe-per-fec….ta?- O.o (_Naruto-kun acaba de insinuar ke soy perfecta_!)O.O

-eeee….yo..me refiero a ke….-trato de arreglarlo,pero Hinata creyo ke el iba a desmentirlo y puso su cara de desilusión a lo ke el uzumaki dijo-si, e-eske estas perfec-ta y ahori-i-ta no es la excepcion Hinata-chan D – y Hinata volvio a casi desmayarse de la felicidad

Pero bueno, total, llegaron sanos, salvos y sin volverse a caer ¬¬ pidieron ramen

Hinata apenas y comia,llevaba poco mas de ½ plato y Naruto ya iba para el 5º , claro… la pobre se moria de la vergüenza, aparte ke tenian esos silencios incomodos en los ke nadie sabe ke decir y k claro…Naruto Uzumaki los eliminaba cn comentarios tontos pero ke hacian reir a Hinata, y asi era feliz, le gustaba ver sonreir a Hinata mas ke a nada en el mundo (ke lindo nn )

-d-donde estara Sakura-chan?-esta vez decidio romper el silencio Hinata

-sakura? Huuummmm..no lo se,es raro, hace tiempo ya deberia de star aki,no es asi Hina-chan?-

-s-si- (_Sakura…donde estaras_?)

-espero y no se haya perdido por ser su primer dia- dijo Uzumaki tan despreocupado ke daba miedo ke dijera una cosa asi como sin nada

-y si vamo-s a bu-uscarla Na-Naruto-kun?- dijo notablemente mas preocupada

-neee, Hinata-chan, no se ha de haber perdido, ha de star por ahí comiendo cn sepa-kien- (si,Naruto,claro!)

Pero aun asi "kien-sabe-por-ke" pero sus palabras aunke tontas y sin sentido, trankilizaron a Hinata, kien decidio volver a comer al lado de naruto juju

CN INO Y LEE

-bella flor de cerezo…besame! Besame mucho! Pk yo se ke tienes la llama de la juventud!

-hay ya callate Lee!!, no se ni pk no te deje botado en las escaleras!!- ¬¬ (cuales escaleras? No lo se,pero ahí lo iba a dejar,jeje)

-flor de cerezo…no me dejes nunca maaaaaaaaasss!!!- jaja sasuke le dio un golpe..no una botella de Sake!! Jaja

-haaaaayy!! Ke ya te calles cejotas! #¬¬ , apenas la conoces y ya andas asi de idiota! A ver,dime…ke le ves a esa cosa!!?- jaja ke celosa P

-aaah-suspiró-mi bella flor de cerezo,mañana le contare a Gai-sensei sobre ti, ke…ke le veo? Sus bellos ojos…su cabello suave y de ese------

CN SASUKE Y SAKURA

(------_color tan extraño y hermoso, su amabilidad y dulzura, la inocencia y belleza ke destalla a donde sea ke va,ese…ssss ese hermoso cuerpo (_jojo..no es pervertido,pero es hombre jaja_) ke le keda tan bien, perfecta fisicamente, inteligente, como todos la miran al pasar y esa necesidad de protegerla ke estoy teniendo, maldito imbesil el ke la toke, me las pagara kien tmb respire al menos su mismo aire, kien este en sus sueños,por kien suspire y a kien le sonria, se las vera conmigo, esa linda sonrisa ke tiene con esos labios, ke se ven tan deliciosos y kisiera probar, hmp! Es totalmente una….) (_Sasuke

-..molestia- ke?O.O dije eso en voz alta? Se reprochaba a si mismo por haberlo dicho, haber dicho en voz alta ke era una molestia la persona ke se habia ofrecido a ayudarle, la unica persona en el mundo a kien considera perfecta, kien lo estaba casi cargando pues el habia dicho estar "muy lastimado"….y le habia llamado molestia en estos momentos?

-nani!!!? òó ….ke..ke me has dicho!!!? ¬¬- chin! Ahora si ke habia hecho explotar al volcan, pero su orgullo le impediria pedir disulpas

-mo-les-tia, eso te dije…hmp! Ke no escuchas bn?- oh oh ahora tmb para el era perfecto hacerla enojar

-ah,si?...pues…desde ahora te vas tu solo!-lo solto y se iba a ir,pero Sasuke la agarro de la mano deteniendola Serio y mirando al frente sin verla le dijo

-perdon,no keria….ofenderte, es solo ke…-pero fue interrumpido pk alguien lo volvia a "casi cargar" jojo

-ssh!,…esta bien nn de todos modos estoy agradecida contigo-

-ah,si?...hmp! pues ke hice?-

-me salvaste de Lee 2 veces, y bn lo sabes- dijo sonriendole como cn una expresión ke dijera "te gane" ps ya habia empezado en ellos mas confianza

-hmp! Pues a ver kien te salva la 3ª vez, pk yo no seré, deberias hacerlo tu misma, no lo crees?- e hizo una expresión tmb ke podia entenderse cmo un "_a mi nadie me gana_"

-ps si…ya vere yo ke hago,tal vez le diga ke si-y esto no lo dijo para contraatacar, sino pk de vdd lo creia, y sasuke se dio cuenta de eso (Sakura,ke tienes en la cabeza!?)

-hmp!...te gusta Lee,no es asi?-¬¬ pregunto bastante celosillo el chico XD

-nani!!!!!?...nooo,claro ke no, ni sikiera se si haya alguien en estos momentos ke me guste, es solo ke…si le digo k si tal vez asi me deje en paz, solo tendria ke cuidarme de sus acercamientos y chance y es una buena persona y hay algo mas, yo ke se!-dijo cn cara de fastidio

-hmp! Ja….molesta-

-callate!-

-entonces…kien te gusta-wow, je ke directo salio ahora,no?

-etto…ya te dije ke nadie,pero….naruto!!!!-

-keee!!!!????? o.O – casi pega el grito en el cielo al escuchar eso, pensaba en matarlo y cenárselo esa misma noche

-jeje, casi me dejas sorda-

-hmp!- dijo ahora frio cmo diciendo "_como si me importara_" o mas bn "_me vale_"

-ke…mira, ke ahí sta Naruto, cn Hinata en la cafeteria-dijo señalandolos

(_aah,ke ahi sta, ke baka como ke le fuera a gustar ese dobe_)

-ah- ke conversador! ¬¬

-ven! Vamos cn ellos,no?-

-hmp! Se te olvida ke me golpeaste y vamos hacia la enfermeria?-dijo friamente,pero al ver la cara de niña regañada ke estaba poniendo Sakura, finalizo diciendo-ademas…hmp! Seria bueno ke el dobe pasara tiempo a solas con Hinata-

-h-hai- (_wow! Se preocupa por Naruto n.n ke buen amigo es_)(_claro ke lo es, no puede tener nada de malo alguien cmo el º¬º)(no eres de gran ayuda,sabes? ¬¬_ )

Entraron a la enfermeria, pidieron ke la enfermera lo revisara,pero tenia ke ir por un medicamento a la ooootra enfermeria para el dolor,pues según eso el golpe habia sido fuerte, y Sakura no dejaba de disculparse con Sasuke

Asi ke la enfermera se fue,dejandolos solos un rato (el suficiente cmo para….platicar n.n jeje ke hentais son! Jojo)

Pero en vez de platicar c/u staba en sus pensamientos, Sakura se lamentaba internamente por haberlo golpeado y Sasuke,ja,solo pensaba en como besaria Sakura y a ke sabrian sus labios, la vdd era ke, por mas novias ke hubiera tenido, cn ninguna habia kerido besarse

Ahí staban los 2 sentados en el sillon, sus piernas rozaban y podian sentir los movimientos del otro, el sillon no era muy espacioso ni la situación muy comoda ke digamos

-Sasuke…kun-

-hmp!?-(_pero ke molestia,de seguro me saca de mis pensamientos de los cuales no kiero salir para disculparse de nuevo,es ke no se cansa de hacerlo? Yo tendria otros planes,pero no…se disculpa, ke es lo unico ke sabe hacer o ke_?) pensaba pero seguia con la vista al frente, Sakura creia k estaba enojado

-yo…..de vdd ke lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun-decia casi con lagrimas en los ojos

-hmp!molestia!-y sonrio volteandose para ver el rostro de Sakura muuuuy cerca,ahora era el el hombre ke respiraba su mismo aire,sentia una presion en el pecho,keria tomarla de la cintura y besarla hasta ke llegase la enfermera

Sakura comenzo a enrojecerse debido al gran acercamiento ke cada vez tenia Sasuke hacia ella,sin embargo, no se hacia para atrás….¬¬ ni para adelante,seguia inmóvil viendolo acercarse _(tomalo,besalo!!o ke no kieres tener tu primer beso cn el? No seas tonta y acercatele yaa!!_!) y por fin le hizo caso a su inner, wow! Su primer beso,con sasuke,solos [¬¬ en una enfermeria? Ke poco romantico,pero aun asi…se staba preparando, se acercaba a el mas lentamente ke el a ella, su primer beso cn el chico mas guapo,perfecto y lindo del mundo! Ke emocioon!!! En su primer dia de clases, (ke rapida jaja), poco a poco Sasuke se mueve no-se-como ke logran estar de frente,el pone sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cintura…sin tocarla,pero la "acorralaba",no tenia escapatoria mas ke besarlo, y bn lo sabia,pero no le importaba

(_sa…Sakura,en vdd kieres esto_?)pensaba Sasuke

(_si…si…un poco mas_) decia el inner de Sakura

(_un poco mas y sera tuya_)pensaba sasuke [osease al besarla jeje

[jeje ke lentos van estos muchachos!!

Ya….cuando sus narices empezaron a rozar un milimero, podian sentir la piel del otro, se derretían por dentro y………

**PERDON SI LOS DEJE ASI PS...EMOCIONADOS, SPERO LUEGO SUBIR EL SIG CAP PARA KE VEAN KE PASA JOJO...(sabes? a veces eres muy mala ¬¬)(lo se...y me encanta XD)(te odio)(gracias!igualmente!...aun asi luego subire el 4º cap!)**


	4. casi un beso ySasuIno?

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!! me encanta leerlos!!wii!! (y eso ke?a NADIE le interesa¬¬...pareces tonta!)(TT dejame ilusionarme!)(ok ok...anda, sigue con el fanfic, sino yo misma te golpeare!)(pero tu eres yo y yo no me voy a golpear a mi mis-- /y no terminó de hablar cuando sin saberlo ella misma se dio un buen zape XD / eso dolio!!! TTTT)(te dije ke te callaras ¬¬)(h-hai! OO sigamos..)**_

**bien...donde ibamos? a ver a ver...recordemos un poco donde nos kedamos wahahahaaa!!**

_Sakura comenzo a enrojecerse debido al gran acercamiento ke cada vez tenia Sasuke hacia ella,sin embargo, no se hacia para atrás….¬¬ ni para adelante,seguia inmóvil viendolo acercarse tomalo,besalo!!o ke no kieres tener tu primer beso cn el? No seas tonta y acercatele yaa!!! y por fin le hizo caso a su inner, wow! Su primer beso,con sasuke,solos (¬¬ en una enfermeria? Ke poco romantico,pero aun asi…)se staba preparando, se acercaba a el mas lentamente ke el a ella, su primer beso cn el chico mas guapo,perfecto y lindo del mundo! Ke emocioon!!! En su primer dia de clases, (ke rapida jaja), poco a poco Sasuke se mueve no-se-como ke logran estar de frente,el pone sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cintura…sin tocarla,pero la "acorralaba",no tenia escapatoria mas ke besarlo, y bn lo sabia,pero no le importaba_

_sa…Sakura,en vdd kieres esto?pensaba Sasuke_

_si…si…un poco mas decia el inner de Sakura_

_un poco mas y sera tuya pensaba sasuke (osease al besarla jeje)_

_(jeje ke lentos van estos muchachos!!)_

_Ya….cuando sus narices empezaron a rozar un milimero, podian sentir la piel del otro, se derretían por dentro y………_

-SASUKITO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!! .- chaka, chakaaaan!!

(jojo, soy maaalaa! Perdon por la emocionada)

Abrio de un azoton la puerta y sin darle demasiada importancia lo ke estos 2iban a hacer,se lanzo al cuello de este,haciendolo enfurecer (y no era para menos!!!) y gritar del dolor, ino yamanaka ¬¬ ese nombre comenzaba a pesarle

5 segundos después, Sakura desperto de su trance de "iba-a-besar-a-sauke-kun-en-el-primer-dia-es-increible-pero-lo-interrumpieron" y aunke staba algo decepcionada de ke no pudiera ser y no enojada pero molesta pk los hayan interrumpido y ahorita ste colgandose de su pobre cuello, claro ke no estaba tan enojada como Sasuke, de hecho, ella no estaba ni enojada ni alegre….estaba confundida, mientras ke Sasuke staba planeando las mil y una formas de matar a ino yamanaka y ske staba furioso! Jaja

Sakura después de reaccionar se sintio mareada y confundida, asi ke solo se levanto, dijo "con su permiso" y se fue, Sasuke salio a la puerta…

-sakura!-

Esta volteo y dijo -kedate cn ino,ella te cuidara- para después seguir corriendo dejando al pobre de Sasuke cn ino wahahahaha!! Después iba caminando muy lento, tanto ke si las hormigas le jugaban carreras,le ganarian! Pero pues estaba muy confundida pero a la vez feliz, tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos ke no se dio cuenta ke iba a chocar hasta ke lo hizo,jaja

-auch! Pero kie..?, haruno?-decia la chica con kien habia chocado

-mm…si, tenten,cierto?-preguntaba Sakura

-sip, esa mera, perdon… no me di cuenta ke estabas aki, jeje- se disculpaba tenten

TENTEN: una chica tambien muy linda fisicamente, tenia unos lindos ojos color chocolate y un cabello café ke combinaban muy bien haciendo juego con su piel morena clara,sin duda era muy linda, tenia un buen cuerpo, un carácter alegre y optimista, aunke un tanto agresiva,pero inteligente Se veia buena compañera y amiga Tiene 17 años

-ok, no hay problema- decia nuevamente seria

-pero…ke te paso?...ke tienes?-

-no…no es nada, perdon pero debo ir alla-

-huh?...ok- y la dejo pasar para luego darle paso a la enfermera ke ya estaba regresando

CON INO Y SASUKE

Ino: ke hacias kerido Sasuke con esa frontuda? Eh?

Sasuke: ella se ofrecio a ayudarme, pero a ti ke te importa

-hmp! Claro ke me importa, pk nadie mas puede estar contigo mas ke yo-

-…callate-¬¬ (ino tonta:P)

En eso llego la enfermera y le dio medicinas, le sobo etc etc etc… (¬¬ enfermera aprovechada) Ino salio antes ke Sasuke pk habia recibido un mensaje de Temari,una compañera ke la aguantaba a veces, pero ella no era superficial,o no tanto como Ino, el mensaje decia ke donde estaba,ke si estaba bien y ke habia visto a un chico nuevo guapo

(por eso Ino salio corriendo casi casi jaja)

Sasuke estaba rumbo a la cafeteria del sur (ske después de la clase de arte ke no tuvieron, seguia el receso, y por eso ya habia mas gente), pensando en las palabras de Ino, ke eran casi las mismas ke el decia con Sakura "_hmp! Claro ke me importa, pk nadie mas puede estar contigo mas ke yo_"

_(será ke…le intereso a Ino tanto como Sakura a mi? hmp! Pero ke estoy diciendo, si Sakura a mi no me interesa ni un poco es solamente una molestia, una)_--- O.O

Y Sasuke se kedo asombrado con lo ke estaba viendo, veia a Sakura abrazada de un chico mayor, de cabello café

CON SAKURA

Iba caminando ke no se habia dado cuenta de ke Naruto y Hinata ya no estaban en la cafeteria, cuando…

-hey! Sakura!- gritaba alguien detrás de ella, volteo y lo pudo ver bien

-Ryoma!- y corrio a abrazarlo

(eso era lo ke estaba viendo Sasuke jeje)

CON SASUKE

_(hmp! Yo a ese lo conozco,va conmigo en el consejo estudiantes_ (o no se como se llama,pero donde estan varios estudiantes y eso, jeje)…_hmp! Ya vera ke con un uchiha nadie se mete)_ y se fue a no-se-donde XD

Sakura y ryoma platicaron de…de cosas de hermanos jaja, o mas bien, discutian XD hasta ke se acabo el tiempo y tuvieron ke regresar a sus salones

El resto del dia paso mas rapido, Naruto estaba pendiente de Hinata y de Sakura, y esta ultima evitaba cualkier encuentro con Sasuke, ni visual, ni de caminos, ni nada de nada

Al llegar a sus casas todos hicieron lo ke se les antojo cn el resto del dia :D

Sakura le informo a su mama sobre lo de ke seria un internado la escuela en 1 ½ mes, a su mama le dio mucho gusto,pues aunke no fueran muy ricos ella tenia ke viajar a veces demasiado por su trabajo, y asi ya tenia un lugar donde ellos estarian y no tendria ke pedirle a nadie si se podian kedar en sus casas (jeje 2X1 ja)

Sakura entendio ke había hecho mal al estar evitando a Sasuke asi ke al dia siguiente trataria de arreglar las cosas

AL DIA SIGUENTE A LAS 6:57 AM

Sakura y Ryoma como de costumbre discutian, pero al iwal ke el dia anterior, le ganaban los celos y volvia a abrazar a su hermano, hasta ke…….

Por otra parte, no muy lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca (jeje) iban 2 apuestos jóvenes subiendose a un lujoso auto, aunke muy chikito (de esos ke nomas caben como 2 personas y se ven incomodos jeje) En vdd ke se parecian, claro ke no eran iguales ni nada de eso,pero tenian rasgos ke los hacian parecidos, después de todo…eran los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi y Sasuke

-si, mira, nos vemos en la entrada, ok? Si si si…tmb te kiero, ….siiii…besos, bye- decia el mayor mientras hablaba por el celular (ke modernos!jaja)

UCHIHA,ITACHI: el mayor de los 2 uchihas, tenia 19 años, era sumamente atractivo, el mas popular de la escuela, aldea(cd)…mundo entero! Jaja (bueno no tanto) pero era el n1 en tener mas fans (seguido por Sasuke y luego Ryoma, después Neji,Gaara, etc…(se ke no seria asi...pero dejenme soñar,no? aparte es pa dar mas rivalidad XD))

Como dije, era parecido a Sasuke,pero no iwales, tenia el cabello negro agarrado en una "cola" baja, tez blaaanca pero uniforme, ojos (jojo aki se los cambiare un poco, eske mejor ke Sasuke solo los tenga negros y el no P ) café oscuro, casi negros, cínico, sin vergüenza, atrevido, mujeriego, inteligente, sexy, y a veces romantico (cn kienes kiera) la vdd no era malo, solo ke era aparte de algo egocéntrico debido a su fama un tanto caprichoso

-itachi ya cuelgale!- jaja se notaba ke el hermanito menor estaba enojado

-ya le colgue!, o ke?estas celoso de ke yo si tengo novia y tu no?- dijo itachi

-hmp! Yo no tengo pk no kiero-

-si,claro, eso dices, pero no creo ni ke haya una detrás de ti, ni haya una ke te aguante!,anda sube al auto!-

Sasuke se kedo pensando si era vdd lo ke habia dicho su hermano, pero el sabia ke no, ke tenia demasiadas fans, casi tantas como su hermano, pero…seria al igual ke el,capaz de llevar una relacion con al menos 5 de ellas? (eske itachi ya habia tenido muchas novias y todas le duraban como 2 ½meses, pero el no sabia si sus fans lo pudieran aguantar mas de 3 semanas) salio de sus pensamientos cuando el auto freno en seco para no atropellar a…

-hey! Imbesil! Fijate por donde vas!!- gritaba itachi saliendo de su auto

-fijate tu! Ke no ves ke vamos caminando!!- le contestaba…si, Ryoma, abrazando a Sakura por reflejos y la impresión, kien miraba asombrada a itachi, aunke no lo conocia se le hacia conocido, o parecido a alguien, hasta ke fijo sus ojos en el auto y vio a nadie mas ni nadie menos ke a Sasuke Uchiha

-Ry-Ryoma, ven…dejalo, vámonos ya- suplicaba Sakura

-Itachi!! Ya subete y conduce baka!!-gritaba el uchiha menor todavía desde el auto

Mientras los 2 restantes (Itachi y Ryoma) se mataban con la mirada, pero ya después cada kien siguió su camino Sakura y Sasuke estaban muy apenados el uno con el otro, pero Sasuke no lo haria notar, no señor!

Al llegar a la escuela (Sasuke llego como 5 min antes ke Sakura,jeje, puesto ke iban en carro) Sasuke se dirigio hacia su "grupito" de amigos o compañeros (lógicamente los mas guapos del salon, Neji, Gaara y Naruto, y bueno…Shikamaru, kiba y Lee de entrometido) aunke tmb habia mujeres ahí (Temari y Tenten, kienes no eran las grandes amigas, pero preferian estar con la otra antes ke estar con ino o karin (aki karin va en otro salon XD la mande a la ..."·$&, por ahí n.n')) empezaron a platicar (todos menos Sasuke y Gaara) sobre los maestros, las tareas y lo vieja ke era Tsunade (platica aportada por Naruto Uzumaki XD)

La puerta se abrio dejando pasar a una chica con cabellos rosados (seee..sakura, kien mas?)

-Sakura-chaan! Ven aca! Hinata-chan no va a poder venir hoy T.T – gritaba naruto

-eh?...ah,ok,ke mal- y fue hacia ellos, pero iba a dar en direccion a Sasuke,keria pedirle disculpas comenzando por ke el dia anterior lo habia dejdo solo cn ino

-etto…Sasuke-kun-

-hmp?- (hay ke indiferencia ¬¬)

Y se apartaron de los demas, kedando ellos 2 solos otra vez

-yo…keria pedirte diculpas-

-pk?-

-pk ayer, weno…te deje ahí solo-

-hmp! Estaba con Ino-

-bueno, si…de todos modos, perdona-

-no hay ke perdonar nada, es mas, muchas gracias…me di cuenta de ke ino me interesa-

_(naniiii!!!!!!?? Me ibas a dar mi primer beso y…y…ahora te interesa esa cosa!!!!? O.O TT.TT)_

-oh, si…esta bie— -pero alguien la empujo a un lado, ino ¬¬, no habia escuchado la platica, pero aun asi se colgo del cuello del pobre Sasuke, kien ahora rataba de disimular su enojo

-sasukitooo!!! Amor mio! Te extrañe demasiado!!...ke haces con esta frentona?-

-hmp! Nada-

-frentona! Alejate de mi novio!- ese comentario hizo ke todos voltearan a ver a ino

-hmp! Tu no eres mi novia...-_andele wereja!(inner de Sakura_)-……por ahora

-keee?-se escuchaba decir a todo el salon

-hmp!- fue lo unico ke Sasuke dijo

-hay Sasuke! Ahora si ya somos novios?- asi o mas anciosa ino?

-si…ya eres mi novia-

Y por cortesia de la casa, todos kedaron asi OoO pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer su escandalo tras la nueva noticia pk habia entrado una mujer rubia, bien dotada ( XDD) y de apariencia joven, Tsunade

-chicos, el profesor Kakashi no vendra hoy, asi ke tienen las 2 primeras horas del dia libres

-siiii- -yuju!- -jaja- -viva!- se escuchaba por el salon, Tsunade solo se marcho

-Hey!! Hay ke jugar a la botella!!- dijo ino

-pues hasta ke dices algo bueno, ino-cerda- dijo Sakura

Ino:-ok…todos los del grupito menos Sakura vengan a jugar-

-pues si Sakura-chan no juega, yo tampoco voy a jugar! -jeje, ese fue Naruto

Sakura:-gracias naruto, pero no tienes ke hacer esto, si kieres jugar, ve-

-hmp! Si Naruto no viene, yo tampoco tengo pk venir- añadio Sasuke

-aaaay! Esta bien…vente a jugar frentezota-

Y pues aunke Sakura después de ke la tratara asi, no keria jugar, tuvo ke hacerlo por Naruto y…pues tambien por Sasuke

Después de un rato de estar jugando, vdd o reto (ke la mayoria eran las tipicas preguntas de..kien te gusta? Y ese tipo, y castigos de besos ¬¬ tiiiipico.…pero emocionante!)

Habian "descubierto" ke a ino le gustaba Sasuke (en serio!!? O.O' ) , ke a Shikamaru le gustaba temari y los habian hecho darse un beso a lo ke shikamaru dijo "juegos problematicos" pero al fin y al cabo se lo dieron, tmb hicieron ke Lee recitara poemas (en los cuales hablaba sobre su flor de cerezo y la llama de la juventud, solo hacia ke Sakura se avergonzara y arrepintiera de haber aceptado), y ke neji besara a tenten, pero en la mejilla ¬¬, hasta ke…..

-jaja, a ver frentona…vdd o reto?- preg ino

**_JEJE...ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! ...KE ESCOGERA SAKURA?, SI ES VDD?(y la tipica pregunta) REVELARA SUS SENTIMIENTOS? SI ES RETO...BESARA A ALGUIEN? SERA SASUKE?...LEE? XD_**

**_NO DEJEN DE VER ESTE PROGRAMA EN LA MISMA HORA Y EL MISMO CANAL (mensa! te has ekivocado de discurso! ¬¬)(oh, si jeje, nnU perdon...pero iba algo parecido no?)(¬¬ lo ke kiere decir es ke espera les haya gustado, dejen reviews y vean el sig cap)(y a ver tu muy sabelotodo, cuando subire el siguiente capitulo?)(oô no...lo se)(a verdad!!)(tu si sabes? ¬¬)(etto...no,kizas el 12 o no se,primero tengo ke seguirlo escribiendo)_**

**_BYEEE!_**


	5. el beso de la botella

_**perdon la demora**_

_**aki dejo**_

_Después de un rato de estar jugando, vdd o reto (ke la mayoria eran las tipicas preguntas de..kien te gusta? Y ese tipo, y castigos de besos ¬¬ tiiiipico.…pero emocionante!)_

_Habian "descubierto" ke a ino le gustaba Sasuke (en serio!!? O.O' ) , ke a Shikamaru le gustaba temari y los habian hecho darse un beso a lo ke shikamaru dijo "juegos problematicos" pero al fin y al cabo se lo dieron, tmb hicieron ke Lee recitara poemas (en los cuales hablaba sobre su flor de cerezo y la llama de la juventud, solo hacia ke Sakura se avergonzara y arrepintiera de haber aceptado), y ke neji besara a tenten, pero en la mejilla ¬¬, hasta ke….._

_-jaja, a ver frentona…vdd o reto?- preg ino_

_(mmm…si digo vdd… no no no…mejor reto, asi no sera nada personal cn nadie)(solo espera porke no te toke un beso de….Lee!!!! TT.TT)_

-mmm…reto-

-ok…tendras ke besar a…-

-a mi! A mi!!- gritaba Lee (todos lo miraban son una gotita en la cabeza, jaja)

-callate cejotas!, besaras a Naruto- sentencio ino

-a-a…Na-Naruto?, pe-pero pk?-

-o lo besas a el, o besas a Lee!!- dijo uma ino fastidiada

Sakura agarro a Naruto, de antemano pidio disculpas (como la cancion XD), dijo ke sabia de sus sentimientos sentimientos hacia Hinata, y ke como no habia ninguno de ellos 2 dado su primer beso, seria uno de "pikete"

-ok Naruto, tu solo cierras los ojos y lo correspones, por favor!- TT.TT suplicaba Sakura

-descuida Sakura-chan,no pasara nada- y logro calmarla, era como un don ke a veces tenia el Uzumaki

-ok….respira Sakura…uff!, ahí vamos- les aviso a los demas para ke vieran, sino lo veian harian ke lo repitieran

Sakura tomo a Naruto de los hombros con ambas manos y se acercaba lentamente a el, todos los veian con emocion, (hasta Sasuke, ke estaba ke sacaba chispas!!pero no podia hacer nada XD) pero Naruto y Sakura temblaban a mas no poder, sin notar ke alguien habia sacado una camara fotografica, si…Ino haria de las suyas, haria todo para derrotar a Sakura

Naruto comenzo a desesperarse, pues los nervios lo invadian y le llego un arranke con el cual tomo a Sakura de la cabeza con sus manos y la apego (como si chocaran) a su boca, 3 segundos duraron como si estuvieran pegados con kola-loka (no abrieron sus bocas ni nada de eso, de verdad fue solo un beso sobre los labios del otro, pero para ser de "pikete" habia durado demasiado) y sin saber, Ino ya habia tomado unas 3 fotos del hecho Al terminar, los 3 estaban rojos rojos (Sakura y Naruto de la vergüenza y Sasuke del enojo) Pero unos segundos después el destino hizo de las suyas haciendo ke Sasuke tuviera ke besar a ino, no podia negarse,pues ahora y kien-sabe-porke era su novia ¬¬ solo ke ino trataba de abrir paso a los labios de Sasuke en intentos fallidos (osease ke ino abria los suyos esperando respuesta de Sasuke,pero no lo logro, jojo…soy mala pero no tanto!)y lo dejo, pues…en pocas palabras, babeado jaja

Bueno ya habia pasado 1 ½hrs.. y todos estaban por salir, cuando llego el Uchiha mayor en busca de su kerido hermanito…o era pretexto para ver a cierta pelirosa?

-baka!...tonto, se te olvido tu dinero- decia itachi volteando a ver a nuestra pelirosa consentida, sin prestarle atención al rostro confundido de su hermano menor

_O.o(pero…si ya varias veces se me habia olvidado mi dinero antes y a itachi no le habia importado…hmp, ke sera lo ke kiere ahora?) o.O_

-hmp…-dijo tomando el dinero-ke kieres ahora?- ya sabia ke algo tramaba

-jaja, sabia ke sabias ke no me importa si lo olvidas o no, ja, solo kiero se llama esa chica- dijo apuntando con la mirada a Sakura

-ke? Ahora te gustan las menores? Hmp…eres un pervertido itachi-

-ja, si lo soy o no a ti no te incumbe, es la hermana de Ryoma, el de esta mañana, Haruno,el nunca me ha caido bien, pero su hermana…es distinta, asi ke dime como se llama-

_(asi ke…ke baka soy! Yo creia ke…entonces no es su…ke he hecho!!? O.O se lamentaba por habe sido novio de ino por celos _)

-hmp-disimulaba su asombro y celos-su nombre es ke-te-importa, con tu permiso-

Pero itachi no lo dejaria pasar

-dime ya como se llama, o es ke te importa?- jaja ya le cayo el 20!

- O.O …..Haruno, Sakura Haruno….ahora kitate ya-

-Sakura?- ô.o

-si, si no me crees, entonces preguntaselo tu mismo- dijo con su superioridad

-hmp…buena idea, no sabia ke a veces pensabas, kitate estorbo- lo hizo a un lado mientras escuchaba ke ino alardeaba ke era novia de Sasuke-kun, y mientras se dirigia a Sakura matando con la mirada a Naruto,kien platicaba alegremente con esta…Naruto entendio (sii!!! Entendio!!!) la indirecta y se fue

-haruno, cierto?-

- O.O s-si….-

-itachi…disculpa por lo de esta mañana, estoy muy apenado,pero eske Sasuke me estaba haciendo enojar- eeechale la culpa a Sasuke!-si kieres puedo pasar mañana por ti a tu casa para venirnos los 2 a la escuela-

Ke? Itachi uchiha le…pedia a Sakura…eso? O.O kien lo diria!?

-h-hai…-dijo casi hipnotizada por los ojos de itachi-…iie!!!-corrigio-no pu-puedo, pk siempre m-me vengo con mi he-hermano

-hmp, anda…sera solo un dia, no pasa nada con ke lo dejes-estaba…insistiendole? O.O

-iie- ya se habia dado cuenta de ke su hermano no se llevaba bn con el, aparte de ke le habia "bajado" antes a una novia, sabia ke era mañoso y mujeriego (¬¬todos son iwales) y no caeria tan facil aunke le rogara y fuera sumamente guapo,sexy…ejemm y todo eso jiji

-pk no?-

-y tmb le pediste disculpas ya a mi hermano?-

-hmp, no tengo por ke-

-como ke no!?, es mi hermano, si me pides disculpas a mi por TUS errores, a el tambien se las tienes ke pedir!- wow! Vaya ke estaba enojada

-hmp…solo si aceptas ir conmigo……sabes..?..te ves hermosa cuando te enojas- dijo acariciandole la mejilla con una mano mientras ke con la otra agarraba el cuello de la chica, lo ke tramaba era besarla jajaja

_(ese mugroso itachi! ¬¬)_pensaba Sasuke

Sakura no ponia resistencia, la vdd era ke si le atraia, aunke sea un poco, casi nulo, pero…era itachi!! Por mas defectos ke tuviera, ninguna chica se le podria negar…aunke le gustara Sasuke

Pero…paro en seco haciendo ke ya no la pudiera acercar a el diciendole:

-mañana a las 6:45, en el parke…pero ahora le tienes ke pedir disculpas a Ryoma y no decirle de esto, de acuerdo?-

Itachi sonrio irresistible y arrogantemente soltandola de su agarre para dirigir su mano a su mentón alzadole la cara, le da un beso (de pikete! Jaja su buen primer beso lo tengo reservado para alguien mas, juju! ) y le dice

-entonces mañana nos vemos- y sale

-sa…Sakura, haz…ke-kedado con i-ita-itachi en una cita!?-O.O (noo Naruto, era para pelear!...pues claro ke si!!!)

-h-hai…eso creo, pk? Tiene algo de malo?-todavia estaba asombrada-confundida-molesta por lo sucedido

-eske…yo…etto….keria pedirte si podrias salir conmigo…-dijo Naruto

-nani?-

(_ke?...ese dobe ke tiene ahora con Sakura?)_pensaba Sasuke

-eske…yo…estoy…y me…confundido…te vi y…

no·se·ke·es·lo·ke·me·pasa·pero·te·vi·y·me·has·empezado·a·gustar·pero·tmb·me·gusta·Hinata- dijo de zopeton!

-O.O na-nani? Na-Naruto yo…no se ke decir…eres mi mejor amigo…Hinata…tu… yo…no…Naruto…-y lo abrazo confundida por la declaracion

-jaja…no te preocupes, ya lo entendi, la vdd es ke…no he tenido muchas amigas mas ke Hinata y Tenten, Neji esta tras de Tenten aunke no lo admita y Hinata-chan… Hinata(suspiro)…confundi la amistad ke siento por ti D- dijo con una gran sonrisa

U¬¬ jeje

-Na-Naruto, no se ke decir, muchas gracias nn por considerarme tu amiga, eres como mi hermano menor….yo te kiero mucho!!- y lo volvio a abrazar

-ok Sakura-chan…vamos a comer ramen!!- U¬¬ vaya ke Naruto siempre arruina los lindos momentos

Pues se fueron a comer ramen, Sasuke se sintio alivianado pk no tendria ke competir por Sakura con Naruto, y ya solo le preocupaba…como se iria el dia siguiente a la esc pues sabia ke itachi no kerria llevarlo con su "cita" con Sakura, y si fuera asi iria apretado e incomodo (y carcomido por los celos) y no vivian igual de cerca a la escuela como Sakura

El resto del dia paso normal, solo ke ahora Ino hablaba y presumia mas ke nunca ¬¬ (jeje…perdon por cortar siempre aki los dias, pero ske para un dia ya se me acabo la imaginación, después los hare enteros y mas cortos jeje….espero…)

Llegaron a su casa los uchihas y comentaron la situación con su pdre, pero su padre(aki si hay padres…bueno,solo su papa, ske no he decidido si su mama esta muerta o de viaje)le dio a itachi una catedra sobre la union familiar ke les habian fomentado y ke ninguna chica era demasiado importante como la familia etc…etc…etc... asi ke tuvieron ke ir los 2 uchihas jaja

AL DIA SIGUIENTE A LAS 6:46

-humm…1 minuto tarde! Espero no tarde mas, y con lo ke me costo convencer a Ryoma para ke me dejara venir a "encontrarme con Hinata", oh! Ya llego- decia Sakura

Pero en el mini-carro jeje en la parte de atrás venia Sasuke, oh-oh! Una incomodidad mas! Se levanto de la banca, recogio sus cosas y cuando iba a irse al carro, sintio ke la abrazaban por atrás…era Itachi

-hmp…kien dice ke nos tenemos ke ir ahorita ya?-

-na-nani? O//O –

-pues, según se, te toca con Kakashi y ja, bueno… llega siempre tarde y yo los jueves entro tarde-

(era jueves pk el primer dia de clases de Sakura habia sido el martes pk el lunes habian arreglado sus papeles, por cierto…ese dia itachi y sasuke habian tomado la opcion de vestir con pantalón de mezclilla y Sakura llevaba una blusa sin mangas (top, strapless o como se llamen) blanca con pekeños estampados en rojo, ke hacian una perfecta combinación cn su saco, falda,calcetas,zapatos,y una coleta centrada ke dejaba caer algunos mechones en su rostro y la hacian verse realmente hermosa y claro ke los uchihas ya lo habian notado…al iwal ke kienes pasaban)

-s-si, pero...-

-pero nada…tenemos minimo 45 minutos, para NOSOTROS 2-lo ultimo lo dijo susurrandolo en su oido, lo cual provoco ke sintiera ke se derretia,coskillas y sonriera

Sasuke veia furico todo lo ke pasaba en el auto asi ke toco el claxon para ke se separaran, lo unico ke hizo fue ke itachi le gritara ke se callara, y ke podia bajar, pues se kedarian en el parke, Sakura no tenia mas remedio ke aceptar pues un trato es un trato

Sasuke se bajo y se situo detrás de ellos, mientras caminaban, parecia su guardaespaldas

-y bien…Sakura…(dijo itachi comenzando la platica mientras caminaban tomados de la mano ¬¬ y por su puesto Sasuke observaba todo mientras deseaba ke itachi no hubiera nacido)…tienes novio?- jaja, ke directos eran los uchihas XD

-eh?...e-tto…iie-

-como ke no? Pero por kami! Alguien como tu es imposible ke este soltera!-

-c-como ke-e algui-en como y-yo?-

Itachi se paro, volteo a Sakura tomandola de la citura, puso algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja izkierda diciendo:

-alguien tan hermosa como tu-

- O///////O a-ah…eeee….-

**_jeje_**

**_spero mañana poder_**

**_subir el cap sigueinte!_**


	6. solo cap 6 XD

_**PERDONEN POR HABERLO PUESTO CHIKITO JEJE, PERO A PETICION YA LO SUBI (no se si mas largo, pero ahorita stoy por subir el cap ke sigue ke solucionara 1 problema de amor por una "traicion" weno weno...no les cuento)(si, pk les cuentas! estas bn mensa! ¬¬)(T.T bueno...aki ya dejo este cap)**_

_-y bien…Sakura…(dijo itachi comenzando la platica mientras caminaban tomados de la mano ¬¬ y por su puesto Sasuke observaba todo mientras deseaba ke itachi no hubiera nacido)…tienes novio?- jaja, ke directos eran los uchihas XD_

_-eh?...e-tto…iie-_

_-como ke no? __Pero por kami! Alguien como tu es imposible ke este soltera!-_

_-c-como ke-e algui-en como y-yo?-_

_Itachi se paro, volteo a Sakura tomandola de la citura, puso algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja izkierda diciendo:_

_-alguien tan hermosa como tu-_

_- O///////O a-ah…eeee….-_

- iii?, ja-

-jeje...gra-gracias itachi-san- dijo volviendo a situarse a su lado para seguir caminando

-hmp…solo dime itachi-

-e-esta bien i-itachi-

-y cuentame…cuantos novios has tenido?- insisto…ke directo señores!!!

-e-ee, pues solo 2-

-ah...y como eran? Kienes eran? Cuantos años tenias?-pregunto para después sonreir arrogantemente cn esa sonrisa caracteristica de los uchiha (de nuevo, XD), pareciera ke disfrutaba de ponerla nerviosa

-aah, p-pues,eran…(voy a inventar nombres eh? Jiji) Ha-Hatsuhari y…Sa-Samuel

-ja…samuel? El güero mujeriego?-pregunto Itachi

-hai…-dijo Sakura bajando la mirada

-el…te engaño tmb, no es asi?-dijo levantandole el rostro

-hai…pero…ya paso, fue hace un año nn –pero se notaba ke ella lo habia kerido mucho y el la habia lastimado

-hmp!- dijo Sasuke a lo ke los 2 de adelante se sorprendieron y lo voltearon a ver

-ke paso Sasuke-kun?-

-hmp,no entiendo como ese idiota pudo haberse fijado en otra teniendote a ti-(decia todo eso,pero no tenia el valor de verla a los ojos, y veia hacia el jardin lleno de flores y arboles)

-…Sasuke- vaya ke se habia sorpendido

-vaya! Por primera vez concuerdo con Sasuke-baka- dijo Itachi

Pero Sasuke sintio ke habia sido muy…directo y cariñoso, y habia dejado de lado su frialdad, asi ke busco algo "frio" para ke no notaran nada extraño en el

-…pero tampoco entiendo como fuiste tan tonta como para fijarte en alguien tan feo e idiota como el- si! Eso era lo ke necesitaba para volver a ser el Sasuke de siempre

-….eske…cuando kieres a alguien, no te importa nada- contesto Sakura casi en un susurro

-hmp!- y se callo

-bien…sakurita…pero a Hatsuhari no lo conozco, kien es?-

-el iba en mi otra escuela, fue mi primer novio, y yo su primer novia, fue muy lindo conmigo, tiene el cabello café y es muy guapo-

Chin! Sasuke ya volvio a ser el mismo celoso de antes jaja, e itachi mas o menos, pero lo disimulaba mejor

-mas guapo ke yo?- preg Itachi

-…jeje- la vdd era ke no, pero no le diria eso, simplemente calló

-entonces…te falta uno moreno…ke tal yo?-

-eh?...no, no te entiendo itachi-

-ke ya llevas un novio rubio y uno castaño, te falta uno moreno para tu coleccion-

-na-nani? crees ke yo los tengo para co-coleccionarlos por su color de ca-cabello!?-

-sip…o eso parece…eso es lo ke hago yo- y con eso logro ke ella soltara su mano y hacerla enojar

-pe-pero kien te crees ke eres!!!? A las mujeres no puedes tratarnos asi!!! Ke-ke te haz creido!!!? òó –

-hmp…como dije…te ves hermosa cuando te enojas-y la volvio a tomar de la mano-no te creas, seria incapaz de hacer eso-y era vdd, por mas desvergonzado ke fuera no era tan tan cruel con los sentimientos de alguien mas

-a-ah…esta bien o//o – y siguieron caminando

-pero…no respondiste mi pregunta-

-nani?...cual?-

-la de "ke tal yo?"-

- O.O k-ke tal tu, p-para k-ke?-

-no te hagas, bien ke sabes, pero lo dire…ke tal yo…para ti? Podria llegar a ser tu novio? O no soy lo suficientemente bueno para alguien tan hermosa como tu?-

- O///O i-itachi-sa-n…etto…y-yo…nunca diria k-ke alguien no es lo suficienteme-n-te bueno p-para mi, seria i-incapaz-

-oh, ke linda eres, pero te recuerdo…no haz respondido a mi pregunta-decia divertidamente- podriamos tu y yo llegar algun dia a ser novios?-

-e-etto… O//O no lo…h-ha..n-no s- —

-itachi ya es hora!- interrumpio Sasuke, no podia estar asi mas tiempo, y no le importo haberse ganado una mirada matadora de parte de Itachi

-hmp…esta bien,vámonos…ya se ke la prisa es pk kieres ver a tu noviecita ino- dijo itachi como diciendo "no se de ke interrumpes si tu aki no tienes nada ke ver y te recuerdo ke tu tienes novia y Sakura sera mia" (XD)

Llegaron a la escuela e itachi tuvo, secretamente, ke irse con su novia (see…tiene novia y coketea con Sakura, pero realmente Sakura si le gusta mas ke su novia,solo ke no rompera con la novia hasta ke Sakura le diga ke si, jaja, prefiere irse a lo seguro XD) dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos en el camino al salon de arte (ske ya todos staban afuera pk kakashi no habia ido…uff ke suerte!)(ahora si les daran arte XD jaja) el cual esta entre los salones normales y los baños casi al aire libre para ke…según el Mtro "les llegue la inspiración y les haga sacar a relucir la llama de la juventud" sip…el Mtro de arte era gai-sensei

Para llegar a el salon tenian ke pasar por varios arboles, plantas etc… la esc era muy bonita, Sakura se detuvo contemplando los bellos y grandes arboles de cerezos (¬¬ obviamente)

-hmp, ke haces ahí parada?- preg Sasuke admirando sus hermosos (según el)gestos de asombro como niña chikita ke fue a disneyland

-eske…ven!...-Sasuke se acerco a ella-no te parecen hermosos? La forma, los colores, las flores, sabes…?...son mis arboles favoritos, y las flores tmb nn –

-si…ambos son lindos-

-Hinata!!-extendio la mano saludandola de lejos y esta correspondio la seña, con la otra mano sujeto la de Sasuke (jalandolo) llevandolo corriendo con ella-Hinata! Naruto! Como estan?-preguntaba la pelirosa

(Naruto tmb habia llevado pantalón me mezclilla,pero de esos con agujeros y rotos deslavados (pk asi los venden) ke le daban la impresión de ser muy divertido, e Hinata llevaba tmb una blusa blanca pero sin mangas, es decir…mmm…la de Sakura enseñaba los hombros (ke no se veian por el saco) pero la de Hinata no y tenia un gran estampado de muchas flores en tonos azules, tmb se veia muy linda)

-b-bien Sakura…y tu?- -muy bien Sakura-chan! Y tu?- dijeron Hinata y Naruto respectivamente

-mm..pues bien! nn –

-y tu teme?- preg Naruto a Sasuke- -hmp!Bien-

-y pk vienes con Sakura-chan eee picaron?- dijo un indiscreto Naruto haciendo ke Sakura y Sasuke cambiaran sus caras a color rojo

-hmp! Pues es ke- -es ke nos encontramos en el camino nn – interrumpio Sakura

-sasukiiiiitoooooo!!!- llego olímpicamente rapida para después colgarse de su brazo…ino

-hmp!...sueltame- y se la kito del brazo

-ah..hinata, esto es para ti…- y le entrego un sobre…ke tendria ino ke darle a Hinata?

-pero abrelo después…bye- y se fue llevandose a Sasuke dejando a todos con la intriga

-hola mis keridos portadores de la llama de la juventuuuud!!- dijo (grito ¬¬)

alegremente (raramente ¬¬) gai-sensei ke entraba por la puerta asustando a todos

-gai-sensei- :S (todos)

GAI: un tipo mas gde (o eso parece) ke kakashi, iba casi completamente de verde, con un peinado iwal al de Lee, unas cejas igual de gdes (kiza hasta menos), demasiado raro y confianzudo, siempre hablaba sobre la llama de la juventud, era um buen tipo, pero siempre enfadaba a la gente, y ponia cara de tonto XD

-e-el…es i-igualito a-a..- decia temerosamente sakura –si, es el ídolo de Lee, los 2 son extremadamente parecidos y sumamente raros- confirmaba Naruto

(ke por cierto ese dia Lee llevaba un pantalón verde al igual ke su nuevo Mtro)

-ooh! Tu debes de ser Sakura!! Ven a mis brazos hija mia!!-decia con corazones en los ojos

-y-yo?...s-su hija?- (_kami!! Llevame ahora!!! TT.TT_ )

-si, pk yo considero a Lee como mi hijo y..-ya habia entendido de donde habia sacado lo de "hija"-y tu…Sakura Haruno, como su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos…eres como mi hija!!! º-º -

-na-naniiii!!!!!?? O.O O//O

- T.T bella flor de cerezo estas rechazando mi amor eterno!?- preg Lee

-eeee…Lee…yo…etto…-- -gai-sensei, no cree ke seria mejor dejar de lado asusntos sin importancia y comenzar ya la clase?- interrumpio Sasuke (ke no se haga bn ke keria salvar a Sakura otra vez)

-si, mi kerido alumno- respondio gai – hija mia,después hablaremos sobre la boda-

Sakura: O//O….-arigato Sasuke-kun-

-hmp-

(en este salon todos tenian el mismo acomodo,pero no pk fuera obligatorio,sino pk asi kerian)

-empezemos…todos y todas kitense sus sacos- y asi lo hicieron, el 40por ciento del salon estaba embobado con Sakura (Sasuke sobre todo aunke lo disimulaba, pero lo que no disimulaba eran las miradas asesinas hacia kienes tmb la veian ), el 30por ciento con ino, el 20por ciento con Tenten y el 10por ciento con Hinata (ske le tenian miedo a Naruto XD aparte que sabian que nadie mas que el tenia oportunidad con ella)

-Hinata, te ves muy linda el día de hoy!!!!-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Hinata –gra-gracias Na-Naruto-kun //- respondio Hinata

-tu tambien Sakura-chan, te ves preciosa!-esto lo dijo viendo a Sakura

-gracias Naruto,tu tampoco te kedas atrás…vdd Hinata?-

-a-ah…s-si Na-Naruto-kun, Sa-Sakura tiene razon- n//n

-como me veo sasukito?-preguntaba ino, kien tenia uma blusa azul palido ke parecia casi blanca de las ke se amarran por el cuello com casi toda la espalda escubierta, tmb se veia muy bien

-hmp ¬¬ - pero como vio ke ino no se marcharia de ahí hasta ke Sasuke le dijera ke se veia bn,suspiro resignado diciendo –esta bieen…no te ves tan mal-

-waaayyyyyy!! Sasukito dijo ke me veia bn!!!!!!! nn –

Gai dio explicaciones de ke pintarian solo de brochazos con arte abstracto y ke no keria k pintaran nada, solo "dejar ke los colores fluyan con la llama de la juventud" U¬¬

Todos hacian lo ke kerian, Naruto pintaba con las manos, Hinata con pinceles delgados, Sakura normal (mientras hacia platica con Tenten ke estaba de un lado a otro pidiendo pinturas), Ino después de los brochazos y pareciera ke no entendio las explicaciones se puso a dibujarle corazoncitos,etc,etc,etc… hasta ke la clase acabo

-Hinata-chan, ire al baño a lavarme las manos- (Sakura)

-ok -

Pero lo ke Hinata no sabia era ke en ese ratito a solas el le diria lo ke siente por ella, y asi lo hizo (no le pidio ser su novio…eso le daba mas vergüenza,solo se animo a decirle lo ke siente)y Hinata le dijo ke a ella tmb le gustaba desde hacia mucho tiempo

Naruto pidio un tiempo para ir a lavarse tmb las manos (y cmo no, si estaba embarradisimo de pintura!) en los lavabos se encontro con Sakura y le dijo lo ocurrido con Hinata (pero ellos no sabian ke alguien arriba de un arbol los estaba observando)...

-woooow!!! Ke valor Naruto!!, muchisimas felicidades!!! nn – y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, el lo correspondio de igual manera levantandola y dandole vueltas diciendo cosas como "ahora soy la persona mas feliz del mundo!" y "gracias Sakura-chan!" (ske ella habia sido la k le habia dado la idea de decirle)

**_BUENO...LAS COSAS NO SERAN TAN DE COLOR DE ROSA EN EL PROX CAPITULO XD KE PONDRE TODO LO SUCEDIDO (spero no sea muy largo) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!! LOS ADORO!!! _**


	7. engaño y las computadoras

_Pero lo ke Hinata no sabia era ke en ese ratito a solas el le diria lo ke siente por ella, y asi lo hizo (no le pidio ser su novio…eso le daba mas vergüenza,solo se animo a decirle lo ke siente)y Hinata le dijo ke a ella tmb le gustaba desde hacia mucho tiempo_

_Naruto pidio un tiempo para ir a lavarse tmb las manos (y cmo no, si estaba embarradisimo de pintura!) en los lavabos se encontro con Sakura y le dijo lo ocurrido con Hinata (pero ellos no sabian ke alguien arriba de un arbol los estaba observando)... _

_-woooow!!! Ke valor Naruto!!, muchisimas felicidades!!! nn – y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, el lo correspondio de igual manera levantandola y dandole vueltas diciendo cosas como "ahora soy la persona mas feliz del mundo!" y "gracias Sakura-chan!" (ske ella habia sido la k le habia dado la idea de decirle)_

**_JEJE AKI STA YA TODO EL ASUNTO PENDIENTE DE EL "ENGAÑO" Y ALGO MEDIO GRACIOSO JIJI..._**

TT.TT c-como pu-di-e-e-ron ha-hacerm-me e-es-to-o?- decia una chica peliazul llorando viendolos mientras de sus manos resbalaba un sobre

Naruto instantáneamente bajo de su agarre a Sakura y...

-ke te pasa Hinata-chan? Ke tienes?- preg el

-callate!! TT.TT- y se fue corriendo

Sakura y Naruto corrieron a ver el sobre como si ahí fueran a encontrar alguna respuesta del comportamiento de Hinata...y asi fue, Naruto kedo inmóvil al ver su contenido y Sakura tiro una de las 3 fotografias para salir corriendo tras Hinata

Si…lo ke tenia el sobre eran fotografias, el sobre es el ke ino le habia dado ese mismo dia a Hinata por la mañana, eran las fotos ke habia tomado del beso de Sakura con Naruto en el juego de "la botella" del dia anterior, eran las fotografias ke habian hecho trizas el pobre corazon de Hinata, y acabado con sus ilusiones TT.TT

Naruto seguia viendo la fotografia ke habia en sus manos,las 3 eran iguales solo ke en 1 Sakura tenia los ojos abiertos y en las otras 2 cerrados, kedo in-mo-vil parecia muerto, no se veia ni ke respirara ni parpadeara, estaba palido

Sasuke, kien los habia estado viendo arriba del arbol y aun no sabia el pk de la situación,decidio bajar e ir cn Naruto a preguntarle

-hey dobe…ke paso aki? –

-…-

-hmp- y se agacho para recoger una de las fotografias, por un instante kiso golpear a Naruto,pero después habia recordado todo, el juego,el beso,la camara de ino,la entrega del sobre,Hinata llorando,las fotos…esas fotografias…como iban a explicarle a Hinata ke solo habia sido un juego!!!?? Sin duda jamas le creeria, Ino habia acabado con un amor y con 2 amistades

-hmp…hablare cn ino-

-…-

Y al darse la media vuelta Naruto por fin dio señales de vida

-dejalo…no servira de nada…Hinata ya no…(y solto una lagrima)…gracias de todos modos- dijo Naruto

-…hmp- e ignorandolo se fue corriendo en buskeda de ino

CON HINATA Y SAKURA (cerca de los salones)

-Hi….Hinata,espera!...-gritaba Sakura

- T.T tu…Naruto…por kami callate!, dejame sola…-

-no, Hinata,las amigas no se dejan solas-

-a-amigas?...tu…me-e, me enseñaste a-a confiar mas e-e mi, a-a confia-ar em t-ti, e-eras m-mi mejor ami-ga, en me-enos de-e 1 sema-ana – (el llanto hacia ke hablara entrecortadamente) – y-y mira lo ke-e me has he-hecho!!!! TT.TT –

-no Hina-ata eres m-mi mejor amiga-a –(tmb ya staba comenzando a llorar)

-no es vdd!!!, sabes lo ke-e sentia!! Y no-o t-e importo-o! –

-no paso-o na-ada! E-era u-un juego!...i-ino lo-o ar-rreglo to-odo!-

-me-entiro-s-sa!! Dejam-me so-ola! Te odio!!!!!- grito hinata destrozada para irse corriendo a no-se-donde dejando a sakura sola y sintiendose la peor basura del mundo por haber hecho llorar asi a su mejor amiga

-sa-Sakura?-

-Ry-Ryoma…-

-Sakura ke tienes?- corrio para abrazarla, pero esta estallo en llanto y salio corriendo dirigiendose a los salones

CON SASUKE E INO

-ino…ino…ino…(decia mientras corria buscandola)…iiiinoo!!!!!- grito al encontrarla

-ke paso mi sasukito-kun!- dijo esta (¬¬maldita) mientras se despedia de karin para ir donde su amado la llamaba desesperadamente. Pero se sorprendio cuando al llegar con el,no la recibio con flores o algo asi,sino ke la jalo del brazo brusca y dolorosamente mientras la alejaba de todos para no armar un escandalo y al mismo tiempo ke le gritaba:

-ke rayos crees ke haz hecho!?-

-d-de k-ke me ha-blas sasu-ki-to?- no imaginaba ke lo supiera, pero por el tono que lo decia, ponia de nervios a cualkiera

-no te hagas la ….(callo tratando inútilmente de calmarse para no ofenderla)…dime pk le hiciste eso a Hinata!!...a Sakura y a Naruto-

- O.O a-ah…y-yo…- ahora si ke no se la esperaba

-anda! Contesta!! Tienes ke ir a pedirles disculpas y explicarle a Hinata ahora mismo!!!- gritaba como un padre a su hijo después de una enorme travesura,de alguna forma se sentia culpable pues sabia ke todo eso era para arruinar a Sakura por sus celos

-iie! No tengo nada ke hacer con esos!...y si lo hice por algo fue por ti!!,ademas…eres mi novio y tienes ke apoyarme!!-

-no seas tonta!!- dijo mientras la jalaba nuevamente del brazo en buskeda de Hinata –ademas tu y yo ya no somos nada!!-

Para no hacer el cuento mas largo de lo ke ya es ahí les va brevemente lo ocurrido…

Sasuke llevo a rastras a ino con Hinata y después de unos 20 min explicandole todo lcon lujo de detalles (obviamente Sasuke omitio la declaracion de Naruto hacia Sakura cuando habia confundido su amistad), Sasuke se dio cuenta de ke karin tmb habia tenido ke ver con toda esa situación. Ahora Hinata se sentia avergonzada y sumamente mal después de haberle dicho "te odio" a Sakura y de haber desconfiado de los sentimientos de Naruto. Ino kedo tachada por haber hecho eso,aun asi era popular y todo,pero nadie (excepto karin) confiaba en ella

Y justo en el momento en el ke ino y Sasuke se iban a marchar de la cafeteria como por aparicion celestial entra Naruto por la puerta dirigiendose a Hinata:

-yo…estaba frustrado…la agarre…un juego…no sabia de las fotos…-decia Naruto entre agotado por haber corrido tanto y triste

-…t-te perdono Naruto-kun…tmb perdona por…desconfiar de ti…-dijo Hinata, ambos tenian ojos rojos por haber llorado y Hinata una ke otra lagrima todavía regada por su cara

Naruto con mucho cuidado seco las lagrimas ke le kedaban a Hinata para después tomarla por el menton diciendo:

-no se como dudas de mi…no lo vuelvas a hacer…eres lo mas importante para mi…te kiero mucho…-

Acercaron lentamente sus caras para unirlas en un lento,tierno y dulce beso (el primero de ellos 2,por lo cual era un poco…raro)Hinata puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto, mientras ke el la abrazaba situando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, y dieron por hecho ke ya eran novios

Faltaba ½hr para ke se acabara el receso y Sasuke no habia encontrado todavía a Sakura…

_(donde se habra metido esa molestia?)( hmp… ni ke me importara)(en los salones!)_

Y corrio hacia los salones dejando a un lado al frio e insensible Sasuke

Fue hacia el salon de la prox clase, supuso ke ahí estaria, y asi fue, abrio rapidamente la puerta para encontrarse con una Sakura roja y de ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar,sentada normalmente (osease,ps…normal,XD, sentada bien con la espalda recta), con las manos unidas en sus piernas sujetando,jugando(estirando)con la ya rota liga ke antes estaba amarrada a su cabello, por lo cual ahora lo tenia suelto, el saco estaba tirado a un lado de su mochila (se veia ke los habia aventado con mucho enojo) y tenia marcas como de rasguños en sus brazos (no, no era masokista, sino como ke se habia abrazado a si misma y por estar llorando sin saberlo se lastimo ella sola, ps ske se sentia culpable), sola…llorando…con la cabeza baja…aun asi era hermosa para el, Sasuke sentia la gran necesidad de ir corriendo y abrazarla para consolarla, pero no podia hacerlo…y se sentia miserable por ello, por kerer y no poder…

Se acerco lentamente sentandose en la banca junto a Sakura, con la vista en el pintarron ke tenian enfrente

-a ke haz ve-enido?-preg entrecortadamente Sakura aun soltando algunas lagrimas en silencio –vi-enes a bu-r-larte de mi-i?si-i es a-asi hazlo-o de una ve-ez y ve-e-te ya-a-

-hmp, vaya ke eres una molestia…no haria eso…nunca- dijo, y al decir "nunca" volteo a verla

- e-entonce-es?- (se sonrojaria por tales palabras, pero no era tiempo de esas cosas)

-las cosas estan arregladas, Hinata ya comprendio el mal entendido- explico Sasuke

-i-iie…e-ella me-e o-odia-ah…-dijo esto recordando las palabras de Hinata y volviendo a estallar en llanto

-entiende-dijo Sasuke ke en un movimiento ya estaba parado frente a Sakura,kien estaba todavía sentada, el se habia agachado para tomar con ambas manos la cara de Sakura limpiando con ambos pulgares y sumo cuidado sus lagrimas-nadie…por mas ke kiera,nadie podria vivir odiandote…no a ti-

Y Sakura se levanto de su mesabanco de un salto para abrazar a Sasuke, aun llorando, aunke todo estuviera arreglado se sentia mal, tenia el "sentimiento atorado" (o cmo se diga) y necesitaba llorar para sacarlo (y ke mejor ke llorar en el hombro de Sasuke-kun!!? T.T Sasuke,ven por mii!! TT.TT jeje)

El se asombro O.O pero correspondio el abrazo, con una mano en la espalda de ella y la otra acariciandole el cabello para trankilizarla. Podia sentir su cuerpo aferrado al suyo, la necesidad en ese momento ke tenian el uno del otro, simplemente abrazados, era lo mejor!

Después de pasaran 15 min desde ke habia entrado al salon, Sakura paro de llorar, ahora solo le kedaba la vergüenza de ke Sasuke la habia visto llorar y ella lo habia obligado (o eso cree ella XD ) a estar ahí, abrazandola. Se separo de Sasuke,dandole las gracias y yendo por su saco tirado (tenia algo de frio) pero oh-oh! Era blanco y habia estado tirado y lo habia pateado, lógicamente estaba sucio, lo levanto cn una mano y empezo a sacudir con la otra mano, 1 vez…2 veces…hasta ke sintio algo sobre sus hombros, si, el caballeroso-lindo-Sasuke-kun se habia kitado su saco (recuerden ke el de los hombres era azul marino) para darselo a ella…no podia rechazarlo! No no no!!! Solo volteo, le dijo "gracias", le sonrio y recogio su mochila, hasta ke…

-vaya, vaya…mira a kien tenemos aki, primero le bajas el novio a tu "mejor amiga" oops…digo…a tu ex-mejor amiga, y ahora me lo kieres bajar a mi- decia ino entrando sola por la puerta mientras iba a su lugar, sus palabras volvieron a herir a Sakura haciendo ke por sus ojos nuevamente se asomaran lagrimas ke intentaba retener dentro

-e-eso no e-es cie-r-to-decia Sakura mientras derrababa una lagrima de su ojo derecho

-como de ke no?-contesto ino

-ino ya parale ¬¬, no es vdd y bn lo sabes- dijo amenazadoramente Sasuke

-huy, pues como kieras, nada mas aviso ke ahí vienen los demas, asi ke bajale a tu escandalo frentezota-

-h-hai…- y se sento en su lugar esperando ke pasara lo ke tenia ke pasar, se habia makillado para no verse tan roja y triste, pero sus ojos aun estaban hinchados,rojos y perdidos en el horizonte XD

Entraron todos, seguidos por el profesor de…mmm…de ke sera bueno?,de… matematicas XD, asi ke no tuvieron chance de aclarar asuntos, pedir disculpas ni nada de eso

Weno…ahora era una Mtra de apariencia joven y muy guapa, de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y unos extraños pero bonitos ojos rojos

-bien…me llamo kurenai, la mayoria ya me conoce, les dare matematicas y…ya guarden silencio ke vamos a empezar-dijo la profesora

KURENAI: una mtra de aspecto juvenil y agradable, se le veia aprox de la misma edad ke Kakashi, sino es ke menos, como dije, era guapa, tez clara, ojos rojos y brillantes, cabello ondulado y algo oscuro ke le llegaba a los hombros, se veia buena persona e inteligente, tmb se notaba ke tenia a varios tras de ella XD (ahí abajito veran a uno de ellos), comprensiva y tolerante, aunke a veces un poco desesperada

Y asi fue…dijo el tema, dio una pekeña introducción, hizo 2 ejemplos dif en el pizarron para ke vieran las 2 formas de resolucion y dejo 3 de c/u de tarea, en total 6

(Waaa! Yo kiero una Mtra asi! T.T a mi me dejaban 10 de cada uno!! u.u no se vale)

Y como se notaba apurada y aburrida y cierto peligris la habia mandado a llamar (jojo…seee, se me ocurrio ponerlos de preja, les gusta? No habra casi nada de ellos,pero me gusta como se verian juntos XD ) les dio los 10 min ke kedaban de la clase

-Sa-Sakura-chan…yo…-tartamudeaba una peliazul

-…si?-

-pe-perdoname!- y se lanzo a abrazarla. Por algun rincon del salon se escucho un "mujeres sentimentales y problematicas" XD

-Hi-Hinata-chan…pe-perdoname tu a mi- y correspondio el abrazo

Se veian tan lindas las 2 abrazandose ke el aventado de Naruto fue y las abrazo a las 2 para luego decir-Sakura-chan! Hinata y yo ya somos novios! –

Sakura se despego de Hinata para abrazar ahora a Naruto,pero reacciono y después de lo sucedido creyo ke seria mala idea y solo sonrio

-Sa-Sakura, n-no pi-piensas felici-i-tar a Naruto-kun?- dijo como leyendole la mente y diciendo "abrazalo tonta,somos amigas y el es tu mejor amigo" jeje

- O.O ha-hai!- y lo abrazo diciendo "felicidades Naruto", de nuevo Naruto la alzaba y bajaba, alzaba y bajaba, jeje, se notaba k estaba inundado de felicidad

-Narutooo baja ya a mi bella flor de cerezoo!-gritaba Lee

-so-son novios? O.O- preguntaba Tenten

-s-si //-dijo Hinata

-ke bueno Hinata! Se lo merecian! nn – y los abrazó

Al terminar su abrazo multimple sono el timbre y ahora tenian ke dirigirse a la clase de…(hay! Para inventarles clases no tengo mucha imaginación!)…naaa! Ps de ingles!

Y tenian ke ir a otro salon ya adaptado para dar ingles

Su Mtra era notablemente más gde de edad ke Kakashi, kurenai y gai-sensei

Llegaron a su salon y se sentaron en las mesas redondas ke habia ahí, tenia ke ser en ekipos de 5

Y ntro ekipo estrella estaba conformado y acomodado por Naruto y Hinata uno al lado del otro,al lado de Naruto: Sasuke y al lado de Hinata: Sakura y entre Sasuke y Sakura se encontraba Tenten

En la mesa de al lado, justo a espaldas y casi chocando con Tenten se encontraban Neji (hay! Pero ke casualidad!), Gaara, a su lado Temari enfrente de Shikamaru y entre estos 2 estaba Ino

-hello, my name is (¬¬ como odio ke los mtros de ingles se presenten asi y kieran hacer tooodo en ingles!! Hablen en español y explikennos el ingles!! #¬¬ jeje…ok,mejor le sgo,no?)….(aaaa! Como se llama? A ver…un nombre…ah! Ya se)….Hitomi, ok?

(tenia unos 56 años aprox)

-ok- respondieron todos

-abran sus libros en las pags 17-20 y contestenlas-(jeje y ps cmo mi ser india, lo escribo en español,jeje) dijo para luego irse a sentar y tejer mientras veia en la comp. Algo ke parecia una pelicula de pedro infante (pedro infante en konoha?...weno, se habia internacionalizado un pokito,no jeje n.n') sin poner atención a lo ke pasaba a su alrededor

Hinata y Naruto staban tomados con 1 mano mientras ke cn la otra escribian, Sasuke solo estaba serio y callado, Neji volteaba muy a menudo con Tenten para asustarla,hacerla enojar,hacerle coskillas o solo le soplaba en el oido haciendo ke ella temblara (si me explico no? Pk te hacen coskillas y te da "cosa" jaja) y Sakura veia divertida a Neji llamando la antencion de Tenten mientras le preg cosas como "son novios?" "desde cuando se conocen?" "en serio es primo de Hinata?" "es muy guapo,no lo crees?" "han salido algunas veces?" "se nota ke le gustas,jiji" haciendo ke Tenten se sonrojara, pero no se sentia tan incomoda,pues ya habia confianza entre ellas 2

HYUUGA NEJI: un chico tmb de los mas guapos del salon y la esc, de cabellos largos y lacios amarrados casi al final,color café oscuro,de ojos perlados y tez parecida a la de Tenten, seguro de si mismo(pero cn Tenten era mas timido),inteligente,guapo,tmb de buen cuerpo,amigable,fiestero,un poco serio pero no sangron Tenia 17 años tmb

(jeje…ya stoy empezando a meter pokito NejiTen jiji…pa ke vean ke no sta olvidado, ire poco a pokito pk si los meto muy rapido se acabaria el encanto pues creo ke se harian pareja muy rapido,jiji)

A pesar de las distracciones, todos acabaron a tiempo las 4 pags y todo para ke? La Mtra staba dormida!,la despertaron pero aun asi no les hacia caso pk staba entretenida viendo la serie y solo decia "luego me lo dan…callense o vayanse ya"

Y se fueron

AKI UNA BREVE DESCRIPCION DE ALGUNOS OTROS DEL SALON (se k esta de mas,pero por eso delas modificaciones)

TEMARI: una chica guapa y de buen cuerpo, de las pocas ke aguanta a ino (a veces) pues se conocen dese hace tiempo, de ojos verde oscuro (o al menos mas ke los de los Haruno), de cabello rubio con castaño (se veria chido,no?,claro ke natural jeje) corto peinado con 4 coletas, bronceada (sin verse kemada), algo atrevida, pero simpatica (a dif de ino y karin ¬¬…sobre todo karin) ,le gustaba shikamaru y ya lo habia dicho (en el juego de la botella) y ella le gustaba a el, tiene 17 años (pero es mas gde por meses o dias)

GAARA: hermano de Termari, serio y callado, pero decidido, pelirrojo y portador de unos lindos ojos verdes con un delineado muy oscuro (na-tu-ral XD) no era sangron ni engreido, aunke lo pareciera, disfrutaba de la soledad (pero tampoco era un anti-social nn) buena persona e inteligente Tenia 18 años (solo les ganaba por meses o dias)

SHIKAMARU: un chico castaño, no era precisamente muy atractivo,(ni era feo), pero a pesar de ser un poco flojo,de aburrimiento facil y fastidiado, tenia un "yo-no-se-ke" ke a varias hacia sentir atraidas (sobre todo Temari), le gustaba Temari, tiene el pelo sujetado en una coleta alta (ke pareciera piña), un look tipo samurai-atrevido y deportivo XD Cuenta con 18 años ke al iwal ke Gaara es mayor por poco tiempo (el es mas gde por10 dias del plazo,o la fecha ke te dan jeje, asi ke no era mucha la dif) y con un gran repertorio de frases para ocasiones aburridas y problematicas

SPERO NO SE ME OLVIDE NADIE,SINO AHÍ DESPUES LOS PONDRE, OMITI A LA MTRA HITOMI, PK CREI SU DESCRIPCION INNECESARIA, PERO SI LA KIEREN…DIGANME Y LA PONGO DESPUES nn

(creo ke los unicos mtros originales de NARUTO etc…seran Kakashi,gai y kurenai (y Tsunade cmo directora))

Salieron del salon de ingles para dirigirse nuevamente al salon normal, ahora para la clase de…(clase de ke? Heelp!T.T si tienen nuevas clases normales faciles de inventar etc…diganme porfas! Urge! Jiji…si kieren tmb pueden decir sobre los mtros nn pk ste fick es suyo tmb! ) (oh! Ya se!) …de computación, cn el Mtro Zeniko (ke onda cn ese nombre?ok, solo escribi letras al "ahí se va" y asi kedaron…solo spero no se me olvide nnU ) la ultima clase del dia (uuju! No se uds pero yo siento un gran alivio cuando pasa eso)

Las computadoras (O.O en konoha? Jeje…ke modernidá! D ) estaban de 2 en 2 y Sakura tenia un gran dilema "con kien se sentaria?" no keria separar a Hinata y a Naruto en una clase, ni a Neji ni a Tenten, pero su salvacion llego mas rapido de lo ke esperaba…

-Sakura,podemos sentarnos ju-juntas?-pregunto alguien detrás de ella

-O.Ocla-claro ke si Tenten,pero eske crei ke te sentarias con Hyuga,o ke no es asi?-

-etto..nop //…aparte el ya esta ahí sentado con Sasuke-dijo señalandolos

-ah…ok,sientate -

Y se sentaron en el par de comp.(weno…en las sillas ¬¬) entre Sasuke y Neji k estaban detras de ellas y Naruto e Hinata,delante de ellas

Zeniko,el Mtro, era un joven un poco mayor a Kakashi, pero menor ke gai, era castaño y de ojos cafes claro, buena persona, un Mtro relajado y buena onda,solo ke era un poco estricto…comenzo la clase explicando en el pintarron de adelante y dando instrucciones sobre como usar power point y Excel (shiales! Eso se ve desde sec!! ¬¬)

Pero no contaba con ke algunos de sus alumnos (para ser exactos, Naruto,Hinata, Sakura,Tenten,Neji,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Temari,kiba y Gaara (los nombre como stan acomodados en duos)) conectarian sus comp o red (no se bn ke sea) para poder mandarse mensajitos entre ellos (no es msn, sino de esos ke solo aparece el mensaje y lo puedes cerrar, y mandarles uno tu tmb a los ke sten conectados cn tu comp o activados) siendo raramente Gaara el ke inicio con los mensajes con uno ke decia:

"Sasuke es gay...atte Gaara" a lo k todos se rieron y contestaron

"si,y Gaara me dijo como hacerlo…….atte Sasuke"

"kiba y gaara andan….atte Neji"

"jaja,el Mtro nos cachara,ponganse en paz….atte Tenten"

"hay Tenten, no pasa nada XD……atte Sakura"

"si tu lo dices…..atte Tenten"

"Sakura-chan tiene razon……atte Naruto"

"tu callate Naruto XD ntc……atte Temari"

"mensajes problematicos……atte, ya saben kien"

" hay Shika!!!..." (esta la mandaron todos XD )

"Naruto es gay y anda con Sasuke……atte kiba"

"jaja,esa no me la sabia……" (esta fue por parte de Gaara,Neji,Tenten y Temari)

"hmp, callate kiba baka" (no decia de kien era,pero por el hmp, ya todos supieron)

"no soy gay! Yo kiero a Hinata-chan!!!...atte Naruto el ke les dara una paliza"

"Naruto-kun, yo tmb te kiero…..atte Hinata" (hasta ke se animo! O.O )

"hay!! ke lindos!!!!!!!ke dulces! Ke bonito!! ……atte Sakura" (y ahí Sasuke se sorprendio y entendio que Sakura a veces podria ser muy cursi XP y aunke eso sea totalmente opuesto a el, le llamaba mas la atención)

"ke bonito……atte Tenten"

"ya calmate sakura, pero si fueron muy lindos!!...atte Temari"

"ya calmense!..." (fue de Neji,Sasuke,kiba y gaara)

"mujeres problematicas….atte shikamaru"

-jajajaja- se escuchaba en el salon, jiji

"tu callate ke soy tu novia!...atte Temari"

"¬¬ desde cuando y con permiso de kien….atte Gaara" (celoso?)

"desde ayer y cn el de tu hermana la roblematica…atte Shika"

"wow…felicidades, hacen una linda pareja …atte Sakura"

"hay Sakura ke cursi eres,pero si,felicidades…..atte Tenten"

"yo creia ke shikamaru era gay" (de parte de todos los hombres menos shikamaru y gaara)

-jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!- ahora si ke el Mtro los habia escuchado

-hey uds 10 de atrás!!!...a la direccion! òó – regaño el Mtro Zeniko

Ke mas da?, apagaron sus computadoras y se fueron riendo hasta la direccion donde…

-hey Sakura-llamo Tenten

-sip?-

-pk traes un saco de hombre y de kien es? O es el de….wooow! traes e-el sa-a-co d-de sa-Sasuke! O.O –lo decia como si fuera algo maravilloso

-etto…-

-eeee, picarona!- le guiñaba el ojo Tenten (staban ellas 2 hasta atrás en el pasillo esperando por entrar)

-e-eeske, e-el mio esta-aba sucio y-y e-el m-me-e lo pre-e-sto O///O-

-see seeee claro-

-e-en serio-

-ok, ok, pero aun asi,creo ke eres a la primera a la ke se lo presta, creo ke- -

-la-a pri-m-mera?-

-aha-

-cre-ees ke?-

-no,nada, olvidalo-

- ¬¬ ahora me dices Tenten-

-bueno…creo ke...o…o le caes muuy bien o…- -

-o ke?-

-o tu le gustas nn –

- O//O na-nani!!!?-

-olvidalo, es solo mi imagnacion-

-si…es solo tu imaginación- //U

Y la puerta se abrio mientras una voz en el interior del lugar decia: "ya pueden pasar",

-vieja!! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!-comento Naruto, kien se gano un golpe de Tenten y otro de Temari, no eran momentos para decirle cosas asi,podria hacer ke aumentara el castigo

-arigato chicas…bien, pk los enviaron para aca?-preg tsunade

-pues, solo por reirnos tsunade-sama-dijo kiba

-reirse de ke?- volvia a preg

-de…- y no supo si decir o no la vdd

-de algo ke aparecia en la comp., tsunade-sama- contesto un muy trankilo Gaara

-ok, y ke aparecia?-

Y se escucho ke alguien bufaba diciendo "hay ke problemático es esto"

-un mensaje-volvio a contestar seca y tranquilamente Gaara

-y ke decia el mensaje ke era tan gracioso?-

-ke…ke Sasuke es gay- contesto Gaara haciendo ke todos rieran(excepto Sasuke) hasta tsunade habia dejado espacar una risita

-ah, ke bien, no es tan grave…-

-no tsunade-sama- contesto Gaara restadole importancia al asunto

-y kien lo escribio,Gaara?-

-fui yo-

(y todos dijeron el "haa" ke dices cuando estas sorprendido, no creian ke Gaara se echaria la culpa,aunke fuera la vdd)

-ok, Gaara, estas castigado, te kedaras en la esc solo media hr mas ayudando cn la limpieza del salon de computo- sentencio tsunade

-tsunade-sama…si me permite…-dijo una voz desde la parte de atrás

-si,Sakura…ke pasa?-

-yo…tmb fui responsable, fui yo kien le dio la idea a Gaara- y todos pelaron los ojos O.O

-es vdd eso Gaara?-preg Tsunade

-…hai, es vdd- respondio un no muy decidio Gaara (no era vdd lo que decia Sakura, ni el keria que tmb la castigaran, pero sabia que seria inútil decir que no, y solo haria que los 2 se echaran la culpa y al conflicto mas gde)

-esta bien, entonces se kedaran los 2 ayudando con la limpieza, pueden irse-

Cuando salieron:

-Sakura, pe-pero pk dijiste e-eso?-preg Hinata

-pk, no se me hizo justo ke Gaara se kedara solo,aun asi haya comenzado,yo tmb participe-

-o-oh-

-hay Sakura,si sigues asi se podrian aprovechar de ti-dijo Temari

-eh?,por ke o ke?-ô.o dijo sakura,kien no entendia

-si sigues asi de noble, algun hombre o cualkier persona podria aprovecharse de ti-explico Temari -…me preoccupas,sabes? nn –

-a-arigato Temari-san, pero no pasara nada, se me cuidar -

-esta bien…….shikamaruuu!!! baka ya vámonos!- gritaba mientras se iba

Y poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, solo kedaban los 2 castigados y Sasuke,kien esperaba poder tener de nuevo a su saco XD

-Sakura- hablo Sasuke

-si? Ah! Sasuke! Tu saco! Toma-dijo mientras se lo kitaba haciendo mas visible su…buen cuerpo, a lo ke Sasuke se sonrojo un poco

-si…esta bn- lo agarro –sayonara- y se jue

Entraron Gaara y Saku al salon con escobas,trapeadores y trapos humedos (jeje seria chido haberles tomado una foto XD) dispuestos a cumplir con su condena, Gaara comenzo a sacudir mientras Sakura barria

-pk lo hiciste?-hablo por primera vez Gaara mientras seguia sacudiendo (imaginenese a Gaara sacudiendo computadoras nn )

-no era justo ke hicieras esto tu solo-contestó

-……….gracias-

Y siguieron platicando muy agusto, hasta ke acabaron justamente a la ½hr , con Sakura nadie podia evitar sonreir, y eso era raro en Gaara,kien hasta estaba jugando a 'patinar' en el suelo ya trapeado, en una de esas estaban compitiendo a ver kien era mas rapido y Sakura resbalo…pero Gaara atrapo por atrás, y claro ke se sonrojaron, se kedaron viendose ambos a sus ojos, pero reaccionaron y se separaron rapidamente

-a-ariga-t-o ga-aara-

-no hay problema- volvio a estar serio

-hai, ya-a vamonos, no?-

-hai, ademas tengo ke ir con…-pero calló

-con kien Gaara?- preg una Sakura muy curiosa

-si te digo sera pk guardaras el secreto…esta bien?- dijo todavía muy calmado

-u-un secreto?-(wow, la primera vez ke habla bn con el y ya le dira su secreto, cuantos mas lo sabrian? O seria la primera? Sea como sea tenia ke decir ke si si keria saberlo - hai-

-ire con…mi novia- (O.O see, Gaara tiene novia juju, ske no keria ke se sumara a los amores de Sakura,y no se me ocurrio otra cosa nn' ) (solo ke tendre ke inventar el nombre)

-ti-tienes no-novia? O.O-

-si, pk? O de plano estoy tan feo como para no poder tener?ô.o –

-i-iie,claro ke no lo estas, solo ke no-o crei ke tuvieras….y como se llama? Va en esta esc?-

-ja…ke curiosa, pues si, va en esta esc en otro salon y su nombre es…(hay hay!como le pongo!? Como le pongo!?)…Rita (XD fue el 1º ke me vino a la mente)

-aah, entonces vámonos ya para ke no llegues tarde nn –

Salieron y en la entrada de la esc se encontraron con Ryoma

-y el kien es?-preg un celoso Ryoma

-ah! Ryoma, el es Gaara,un amigo…Gaara,el es Ryoma, mi hermano- y solamente se saludaron levantando la mano y con la cabeza

-y pk salen solamente uds 2?-hay ya chole con tus celos de hermano mayor! XD

-pk estabamos castigados-

-sakura…me tengo ke ir, llegare tarde- y se fue Gaara tan trankilo como siempre

-a donde va?- preg Ryoma

-con su novia- contesto Sakura y ya Ryoma entendio ke no habia"nada de nada"

-chicle…ya vámonos a la casa- dijo Ryoma(le decia asi por su color de cabello y pk a veces era muy "pegostiosa" con su hermano y amigos)

-callate y vámonos-

Se fueron…al llegar a su casa Sakura le explico el pk de ke habia estado llorando y ke al final las cosas kedaron bn con Hinata (solo le dijo ke habia sido un mal entendido, no iba a decirle ke jugo a "la botella" y se dio un beso con Naruto, XD )

Vieron ke su mama habia salido por 4 dias de viaje a Hong.kong por lo cual tendrian ke dormir en casa de alguno de sus amigos o solos en su casa, Ryoma ordeno a Sakura ke buscara algun lugar pues el se iria con unos amigos y no dejaria a Sakura sola en la casa, pero a ella le daba vergüenza pedir ese favor a una de sus nuevas amigas tan pronto, asi ke mintió ke iria con Hinata,y se kedo a dormir en su casa

**_ESPERO KE NO HAYA ESTADO MUY LARGO uu BYE-BYE!_**


	8. pisoteada y pijamada I

**_UUUUU!!! HOLAAA! JEJE AKI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP, CREO KE IWAL DE LARGO KE EL ANTERIOR, SKE ME PIDIERON CAPS MAS LARGOS (si por mi fuera los daria enormes,pero ske no he acabado la hist u.u) SPERO COMPLACER CON ESTE AUNKE SEA UN POKITO n.n_**

**_EEE! NUEVO LECTOOR! NUEVO LECTOOR!! SEEE! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y C/U DE LOS KE LEEN ESTE FICK! T.T (disculpenla,se puso sentimental ¬¬) Y GASTAN SU TIEMPO AKI, ES MAS, NO KIERO KE GASTEN SU TIEMPO EN MI!NO LO LEAN!!! TT.TT (jeje, dice ke espera no ser molesta, pero si leanlo! onegai!! T.T digo, ejem..si kieren y les gusta ¬¬) TA WENO, SI KIEREN SI LEANLO n.n Y DEJEN REVIEWS! TOY TISTE SI NO VEO U.U _**

**_(hay ya callate chikilla pesada y continua con la hist ¬¬)(ok ¬¬ gomen por la distraccion n.nU)_**

_Vieron ke su mama habia salido por 4 dias de viaje a Hong.kong por lo cual tendrian ke dormir en casa de alguno de sus amigos o solos en su casa, Ryoma ordeno a Sakura ke buscara algun lugar pues el se iria con unos amigos y no dejaria a Sakura sola en la casa, pero a ella le daba vergüenza pedir ese favor a una de sus nuevas amigas tan pronto, asi ke mintió ke iria con Hinata,y se kedo a dormir en su casa_

**_ETTO...SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO ESO DE KE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE (rayos! ¬¬ y yo ke creia ke si XD no se crean! jeje) SOLO ESTE FICK KE HA SALIDO DE MI IMAGINACION Y MI TIEMPO LIBRE ( n.nU ) Y SI PONGO CANCIONES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECERIAN, O SI PONGO FRASES YA EXISTENTES DE ALGUNA OBRA LITERARIA,PELICULA O ALGUIEN MAS, NADA DE ESO ME PERTENECE U.U (nooo!! nada me pertenece!!, ¬¬ entonces ke me pertenece?)(¬¬ este fanfic)(ah! de veras n.nU)_**

**__**

**__**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Eran apenas ¼para las 7am, Sakura acababa de levantarse, decidio dormir mas puesto ke tendrian la 1ªclase con Kakashi y el minimo llegaba 20min tarde, ya tenia puesta la falda, calcetas y zapatos, se habia puesto una diadema blanca, y estaba buscando ke blusa ponerse (era viernes) cuando sono ke alguien tocaba la puerta, tenia ke ver kien era ¿y si era Ryoma?no podria salir o tendria ke inventar una buena excusa. Bajo las escaleras lo mas silencioso ke pudo, vio por el cristal junto a la ventana y aunke se veia borroso, diviso una cabellera negra…uff! Ryoma no era,pero…kien era entonces?, el cartero seguramente,asi ke fue a abrir

- O//O Sa-Sasuke?- si...no era el cartero,era Sasuke

-hmp o//o-se sonrojo al ver a Sakura, esta tenia todavía la parte superior de la pijama, era una blusa verde claro de tirantes muy delgadita ke le kedaba arriba del ombligo,tenia un pekeño borrego blanco con detalles en rosa y lila en medio de la blusa-itachi te esta esperando…apurate-

-ha-hai O.O- y se volvio a meter dejando a Sasuke libre de pasar,este estaba sonrojado pk como tenia pijama en la parte superior,pues no tenia su…sosten XD, asi ke para ke itachi no viera k estaba sonrojado, decidio entrar a esperarla mientras se sentaba en el sillon, en menos de 5 min Sakura ya estaba abajo (ahora si con una blusa normal,ke era sin mangas (como la k habia llevado Hinata) en color rosa palido casi blanco,estaba mas tapada ke la del dia anterior,pero en la parte baja se recogia de lado dejando ver un poco del plano vientre de Sakura) y lista

-ya!- y salieron para encontrarse con itachi en el auto, ya dentro de el:

-itachi-san,pe-pero, pk has venido? o.ô –

-mmm…digamos ke disfruto mucho de tu compañía-

- O//O a-arigato itachi-san…y-yo tambien- la vdd era ke se sentia incomoda y se notaba, pero tenia ke devolver el cumplido

-y a donde kieres ir ahora?- preg Itachi

-eh?- pero recordo ke podia entrar mas tarde a la esc, e itachi tomaria ventaja de ello –ah,pu-pues no lo se, a d-donde tu kieras-

-ok- y cambio de direccion para irse velozmente a lo ke pareciera un jardin abandonado, no es ke estuviera sucio, sino ke estaba solo –llegamos-

Bajaron del auto, itachi se dirigia a abrirle la puerta a Sakura pero se dio cuenta de ke Sasuke ya le habia ganado (jajaja) (los uchihas nuevamente llevaban pantalón de mezclilla)

-voy por un helado, kieres Sakura?- preg Itachi

-hai, onegai…de limon . -

-ok- y se fue dejandolos solos(ke raro)

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigian a una banca a sentarse para esperar, pero al ver ke detrás de la banca habian unos columpios, Sakura no se resistio y fue corriendo a sentarse en uno de ellos y Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio ke hacerlo tmb, pero se sentaron c/u mirando hacia otro lado, Sakura empezo a mecerse como niña chikita invitando a Sasuke a ke tmb lo hiciera

-anda Sasuke!-

-hmp, molestia-

-no me digas ke nunca tuviste niñez-

-no-

-hay! Ke tus papas nunca te llevaron a un parke? o.ô-

-si, mi madre…kien murio hace 10 años- contesto serio a lo ke Sakura solamente paro rapidamente de mecerse (see..soy cruel y ya decidi matarla XD, sorry T.T )

-lo-lo siento yo- -

-no te preocupes, ya no duele tanto-

-si, lo se n.n yo…creo ke ellos,no se como…pero…desde algun lugar, te ven,te cuidan, te protegen…y kieren ke,los recordemos con cariño y alegria…tu mama kiere ke seas feliz nn …mi papa tmb- y derramo 1 lagrima de sus ojos, no estallaba en llanto, sonreia tristemente cabizbaja, cambio su expresión cuando sintio ke algo la mecia en el columpio…Sasuke estaba empujandola para ke se meciera, ella solo sonrio y aumento la velocidad

Tiempo después llego itachi ¬¬ y Sakura le insistia en ke se subiera con ella al "sube y baja" pero no keria y no keria y no keria! X3 asi ke finalmente le pidio a Sasuke ke se subiera con ella, y acepto resignado. Itachi ayudo a Sakura a subirse de una manera un poco…provocativa?, la agarraba de la cintura y abrazaba, Sakura se sentia incomoda asi ke se movia para kitarselo de encima, comenzaron a subir y bajar XD Sakura estaba encantada, hace mucho ke no iba a un parke y hacia eso, eran ya las 7:15

-ya me kiero bajar, Sasuke-

-hmp- y endurecio los pies para ke Sakura bajara primero (ke caballeroso) y al bajar ella el no se cayera –ya-

Sakura no sabia como hacerle para poder bajarse,y comenzo muy lentamente hasta ke sintio unas manos en su cintura cargandola para bajar, era Itachi. Al bajar ya los 2, Itachi se kedo abrazando a una Sakura inmóvil frente a el, y comenzo a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios, hasta ke los sintio con los de el

Itachi unio sus labios a los de la pelirosa logrando abrirlos (pero solo un pokito), Sakura se separo de el (el "beso" no habia durado ni 1segundo) y volteo hacia el lado en el ke no se encontraba Sasuke

-Itachi…ya vámonos- dijo para después soltarse de el

-hmp, esta bien- dijo no muy convencido y algo enojado

Sasuke, ke habia visto todo estaba arrogantemente feliz pk Sakura se haya negado a el, pero tmb estaba celoso jajaja (sentimientos confrontados? O.ô? XD )

Subieron al auto, llegaron a la esc, rapida y silenciosamente, al llegar Itachi se bajo para abrirle la puerta a Sakura al iwal ke Sasuke, pero ella ya se habia bajado e ido muy rapido

-mujeres…todas son iwales- comento Itachi

-Itachi, dejala en paz- (ooowwww! Mi Sasuke!! T.T ke lindo!

-ja, no te preocupes, si te interesa te la dare, pero después de ke sea mia- dijo esto en tono pervertido, era en parte para hacerlo enojar y en otra pk era vdd

O.O ¬¬- y se fue (sasuke)

En el camino al salon, ahora solo,Sasuke se sentia impotente, "no sabia pk" pero keria besar a Sakura,era la 1ª a la ke keria besar, keria su 1ºbeso con ella, y keria ser el el 1º de ella, y ya iban 2 veces ke el la veia "besarse" con otros (Naruto e Itachi) y sabia ke tenia competencia (Lee e Itachi, aunke a Lee no lo consideraba rival,era mas ke o-bvi-o ke andaba tras Sakura)

EN EL SALON

Sasuke(el ultimo en entrar de los alumnos) llego justo segundos antes ke Kakashi

Uff! Ke alivio,pk si llegaba después, de seguro no lo dejaria pasar

(a ver…pongamos tantito…mmmm…..nejiten?...ok! X3 )

-tss tsss- decia una chica castaña peinada con 2 chonguitos (¬¬ kien sera?) ke llevaba una linda blusa roja (de esas ke se andan usando, un poco larga con un liston color blanco amarrado un pokito mas abajo del busto, si me explico?) en la oreja de un chavo sentado delante de ella, sabia ke asi lograba "hacerlo enojar" XD (claro ke no se enojaba si era tenten, simplemente era su juego de 'amigovios')

-hay Tenten, ahora ke kieres?- decia disimulando (muy mal) enfado cierto chico cuyo nombre era Neji, volteando a verla

-yo?...nada . - contestaba Tenten

-esta bien ¬¬, jaja- y se volteaba para estar de frente, pk sino Kakashi los castigaria por no estar leyendo sobre "no-se-ke" en su libro de hist y contestar unas preguntas

"pick pick" ahora nuestra castaña consentida XD picaba su espalda con un lapiz

-mm..-suspiro-ke paso?- no importa cuantas veces Tenten hiciera eso y lo llamara para decirle ke "nada" o cosas asi, el siempre voltearia, claro…solo si fuera Tenten, si fuera Naruto o algun amigo, ya le hubiera partido la cara

-etto…eske, no entiendo nnU –

- nn y ke no entiendes?-

-esto- y señalo una preg de las ke habia dictado Kakashi (antes de ponerse de nuevo a leer ¬¬)

-ah, mira…eske aki se refiere a ke ….(bla bla bla bla bla XD, total le explico y ya!)

(ok…¬¬ creo ke van muy lentos, hay ke darles una ayudadita, no?)

-neji y tenten,parece ser ke kieren visitar a tsunade-dijo Kakashi

-huh?- ôo dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-ke se vayan a la dir por estar platicando- explico Kakashi

-mmm… -.- eesta bieen- dijeron mientras se marchaban rumbo a a dir

-ves? Ya me van a castigar por tu culpa- dijo seriamente Neji hiriendo sin kerer a Tenten, pues el solo lo decia de broma

-Ne-Neji-decia casi llorando –go-gomenasai- y se fue corriendo por el camino mas largo a la dir, el cual estaba con salones ke no ocupaban

Neji fue corriendo para alcanzarla, la toma del brazo y le dice:

-tenten, ke tienes? Era solo una broma, jeje-

Tenten hace un mov poniendo a Neji chocando con la pared, entre la pared y ella, mientras ella sujetaba su brazo torciendoselo por atrás (como dicen por ahí "manita de puerco" O.o? ) y con el antebrazo y codo del otro brazo empujaba el cuello de Neji contra la pared

-n-no vuelvas a bromear asi c-co-onmigo entendiste?-

-h-hai O.O- )no sabia ke tenten tenia esa fuerza, sin duda cada vez me sorprende mas pero yo le ganare) (¬¬ a ke te refieres Neji?)

Y logro escapar de su agarre rapidamente ahora aprisionando el a Tenten, pero esta vez frente a frente, sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano, y la otra la tenia recargada en la pared a la altura de su cintura, dejaba inmóvil sus piernas con las de el. Tenten veia asombrada,apenada y asustada, mientras ke Neji sonreia de forma algo macabra (jojo) como si Tenten fuera su presa o algo asi, lo cual no duro mucho pues sus impulsos le ganaron y con la mano con ke se apoyaba a la pared sujeto la cintura de Tenten sobre el saco apegandola a el y uniendose en un dulce beso ke se volvia mas intenso (debido a la posición de Tenten)

No era el 1º beso de ninguno de ellos, pero sin duda (por la persona cn kien staban dandoselo) era el mejor, tenten lo correspondio sin pensarlo, después reacciono e intento zafarse del agarre de Neji haciendose para abajo (pero no se despegaba de sus labios, jojo ke mañosita XD), una y dos veces y no lo logro…Neji solto las muñecas de Tenten para liberarla y poner esa mano en su cintura. Tenten al momento de ke Neji la solto, no se zafo…no! Para nada! Sino ke dirigio sus manos al cuello del chico para profundizar su beso. Y asi estuvieron el suficiente tiempo como para sentir ke ya no les kedaba oxigeno y no tener mas remedio ke separarse, ahora…aguitados y avergonzados, no sabian ni ke decir

-Ne….Neji-decia agitada

-si?- respondia (con una preg XD) seriamente como si no hubiera pasado nada

-ah….ahora ke haremos?-

-haremos con ke o ke?- (#¬¬ como ke con ke!!?, la besaste y estas como sin nada!!?)

- O//O pu-pues con lo-o ke acaba-a de pasar –decia ahora apenada por recordarlo

- pues si solo fue un beso- (el mejor, y con Tenten, pero no puedo decirle lo ke siento (a kien se parecera?), y si me rechaza?ke me esta pasando? Tenten me esta volviendo loco) pensaba mientras seguia caminando dejando atrás a Tenten muy muy muuuy enojada

- O.O so-solo u-n be-so!!!? ¬¬-dijo mientras sus musculos se tensaban –te enseñare lo ke es un solo beso!!-dijo mientras corria hacia el, lo tomaba con ambas manos de la cara y le plantaba un bezototoooote ke el no dudo en corresponder

-eso-dijo mientras se separaba de el-mi kerido Neji, si fue solo un beso- decia pero mas ke enojada (y kien no lo estaria!!?)

-solo uno?-preg Neji mientras la volvia a acorralar entre el y la pared –pues yo kiero mas de uno- y la volvio a besar

-basta!!- dijo Tenten separandose de el con lagrimas en los ojos –yo no soy un juguete al ke puedes besar cuantas veces kieras!-

-kien dijo ke no? o.ô - (kee!!!? Tenten yo ke tu le daba una muy merecida cachetada!!yaa!!)

- O.O Neji ¬¬- (solo puedes decir eso!!? Yo kiero accion!! Peleas! Sangree!! Wahahaha!! nnU )

- o…ke no puedo besar a…MI NOVIA…cuantas veces kiera?-

- O.O….Ne-Neji-kun – (ke solo puedes decir eso!? Ahora yo ke tu lo volvia a besar!! XD)-esta bien siendo asi, puedes besarme cuantas veces kieras- a lo ke Neji no dudo en poner en practica y al separarse Tenten comento-pero yo tmb lo hare cuantas veces kiera - y lo beso

Jaja, contemos, 5 besos en un ratito O.O y eso ke eran muy lentos! Si Naruto y Hinata hasta ese ratito solo se habian dado 3!!!(y eso ke ya eran novios!) Y estos en un ratito se pelearon,enojaron,contentaron e hicieron novios con 5 besos de por medio :S ke aventados jajajaja XD

Después de eso, prácticamente se pasaron por el "arco del triunfo" el regaño de Kakashi y no fueron con tsunade, sino ke regresaron al salon haciendoles pasar a todos ke ya habian ido con Tsunade y sido sermoneados XD

Dieron el timbre y se fueron todos al laboratorio pues les tocaba kimica ( TT.TT mi delirio total!! Odio la kimica!!!! ¬¬, pero bueno,eso no importa, el chiste es ke a ellos les daban kimica en el lab solamente(kimica en el salon, ke aburrido!y problemático!...oops,crei ke shikamaru no habia venido ))

En el lab habia varias mesas, para ke se integraran en ekipos desde 5 hasta 8, y debido a circunstancias del destino etc…etc…etc… XD nuestras 3 parejitas principales decidieron estar en el mismo ekipo, "cerrando su circulo"para no dejar entrar a ino ni a Lee XD y no estarian con los demas pk Temari y Shikamaru kerian estar juntos (pudieron haber entrado y serian los 8) pero Gaara keria estar en el mismo ekipo ke su hermana para vigilarla bn XD y a kiba le daba iwal,pues con todos se llevaba bien… bueno jeje, estando ya en la mesa de kimica la Mtra se presento brevemente, se llamaba (mmm….) Jaki (o.ô ke onda con mis nombres?), se veia buena onda y bueno… relajienta, de 30 años con mucha energia :S

-bien, tengo flojera y se ke uds tmb,pero la clase de hoy sera teorica- explico la Mtra

-noo- dijeron todos

-siiiiii- contesto la divertida Mtra

Y empezo a dictarles cosas sobre las reacciones, catalizadores etc… :S para ke ellos anotaran y la Mtra daba ejemplos para ke etendieran, asi paso la hr dando llegada al receso seee! XD

Pero el receso transcurrio rapida y simplemente, todos comian y reian de las cosas ke Naruto decia, solo asi, nada fuera de lo comun…ah! Y claro ke les hacian burla de vez en cuando a Tenten y a Neji, kienes ya habian avisado de su noviazgo. Termino el receso para comenzar con 2 clases seguidas de arte con Gai (wahahahahaha!! XD )

En el salon, después de un gran y aburrido discurso de Gai, éste les dio a escoger entre varias actividades artisticas…pintura, fotografia, escultura, composición (canciones y poemas), o tocar algun instrumento musical. Gai les dijo ke cada uno podia hacer de 1 a 3 act en el año y algunos asi escogieron

Sakura: fotografia, el instrumento musical (guitarra) (iba a poner tmb pintura,pero mejor nomas escogio 2 XD)

Sasuke: solamente instrumento musical (guitarra)

Hinata: fotografia e instrumento musical (piano y/o teclado)

Naruto: pintura e instrumento musical (bateria)

Tenten: fotografia e instrumento musical (bateria)

Neji: pintura e instrumento musical (bajo...o alto? ¬¬ mejor me callo)

Temari: pintura y escultura

Shikamaru: pintura y escultura ( huuuy iwal ke Temari)

Ino: solo pintura

Gaara: solo pintura (ske no le gustaba mucho esa clase y eso fue lo ke encontro ms facil)

Lee: pues composición de canciones y poemas XD y pintura

Kiba: solo escultura

Y los demas estaban entre escultura y pintura D

-mi bella flor de cerezo,el destino nos ha separado T.T pero la llama de la juventud nos volvera a reunir, no te preocupes, ademas…todas mis composiciones y pinturas seran sobre ti D – decia Lee

-mm..Lee,jeje, gracias, ke lindo, ahora…sayo- y huyo corriendo XD en buskeda de una camara. (o…ese era el pretexto? Jojo)

Cada uno de ellos era libre de decidir ke act realizar cada cuando o podian realizar una 1 semana y la otra el resto del año, pero tenian ke hacer algo, y todos se dirigieron al salon ke kerian (habia uno de fotografia,1 de pint,1 de esc.1 de comp., y 1 para todos los ke kisieran tocar cualkier instrumento) los de fotografia eran los mas privilegiados, pues podian salir (sin alejarse mucho) o ir a fotografiar a sus demas compañeros en sus salones (siempre y cuando no los distraigan), y los de pintura podian tmb salir (tmb sin alejarse mucho) pero no podian entrar a los demas salones. Gai se turnaba para ir 1 dia cn cada salon mientras los demas podian ejercer sus actividades de forma libre

En las clases de arte algunos se dieron cuenta de ke a Sakura le encantaba la fotografia, y Sasuke y Naruto podian tocar de igual manera sus 2 instrumentos (me refiero a ke por ej un "si,la,sol,sol,re,mi,do" por decirlo asi, y se acoplaban muy bn si tocaban juntos, me explico?),los Hyuga eran buenos en lo ke hacian y Tenten podia tocar muy rapido la bateria con un buen ritmo, era una chica con energia XD

Después de eso la ultima clase era la de ingles y cmo la Mtra habia vuelto a llevar una pelicula de las viejitas (cmo la de pedro infante XD) y dijo ke terminaran lo de la clase pasada (ke ya todos tenian ¬¬) empezaron a platicar en voz baja

-Sa-Sakura ke va-as a ha-hacer aho-ra e-en la tarde?- preg Hinata

-pues,no lo se Hinata,kizas vere puras peliculas, pk desde ayer no esta mi mama y Ryoma se kedo a dormir con unos amigos-contesto Sakura

(jeje he aki la respuesta a la preg que me hicieron,jeje (alexavenuz, aki sta la resp) y grax por todos los reviews!!)(mejor sigue la hist ¬¬)(n.nU ok)

-keee!!? O.O –grito Naruto y todos lo miraron diciendole "shh"-perdon nnU, Sakura-chan…te kedaste ayer en tu casa solaaaa!!!? O.O – dijo ya mas bajo Naruto

-s-si, pk?-

-como ke pk Sakura!? Es muy peligroso!- comento Tenten

-eso es vdd Sakura, imaginate ke algo te pase, ke vas a hacer?- preg Neji, kien se habia incorporado con ellos entre Sasuke y Tenten (a kien abrazaba)

-pu-pues entonces ke hago?-decia ahora una confusa Sakura

-y-y si va-a-mos conti-i-go Sakura?-preg Hinata

-como una pijamada?- preg Tenten y Hinata asintió con la cabeza

-decidido! òó –dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba la mesa como si fuera u juez-pijamada en casa de Sakura-chan!-

- O.O Naruto! Pero y si Ryoma se entera? Aparte no tengo mucho ke ofrecerles- dijo Sakura

-no hay problema, yo llevo algo para cenar y unas peliculas y Tenten mas peliculas-dijo Neji –si?- les preg a Tenten y a Sakura

-hai-respondieron las 2

-teme, vas a ir?- preg Naruto a Sasuke

-eh? A donde?- Sasuke no habia puesto atención ya ke estaba intercambiando papelitos con ino ke decian algo como "Sasuke,estoy arrepentida de lo ke hice, podemos volverlo a intentar? Atte Ino" y Sasuke respondia "no",Ino mandaba otro papel ke decia "pk no?" a lo ke Sasuke respondia "porke no y punto" y asi sucesivamente

- pues a casa de Sakura-chan º.º a la pijamada- explico Naruto

- no lo se, depende de Itachi-

-como ke de Itachi?-

-si, depende de su humor, gracias a ke mi papa casi no esta tengo ke "pedirle permiso" a el ¬¬ - decia Sasuke

- oooh! Ya entendi- dijo Naruto

-en serio!!? O.O!- preg todos menos Hinata y Naruto –callense! ¬¬ - contesto este

Todo ntro gpito favorito continuo platicando hasta ka hr de la salida, salieron y Sakura se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar e irse a todos, hasta ke salio nuestro pelinegro kerido (adorado,amado º¬º )y esta lo tomo del brazo jalandolo hacia ella

-hmp…ke pasa?- preg Sasuke

-Sasuke,si-si tu kieres y-yo puedo pedirle a i-Itachi ke te de-je ir esta tar-de a m-mi casa- dijo Sakura notablemente nerviosa, y claro ke se sacrifcaba por Sasuke pk para ella resultaba algo incomodo estar tanto tiempo con Itachi, y mas cn sus atrevimientos

-hmp…ke te hace pensar ke kiero ir? Y kien supones ke eres para creer ke puedes manejar a Itachi?- auch! Ke frio!! ¬¬

-bu-bueno, sino ki-eres ir no ha-hay problema- dijo bajando la cabeza

-por si no lo sabes…Itachi tiene novia y no creo ke le gustes realmente,seguramente haz de ser una mas de su colección,no creas k te esta tomando en serio, solo eres un juego para el- era frio y lo sabia, sabia ke podia estar bajandole la autoestima a Sakura, ke podia estar siendo demasiado duro con ella, pero es ke no keria ke ella fuera a hablar con Itachi,y si volvia a intentar besarla?no señor! No la dejaria hablar con el! Y era su ultima palabra!

-e-esta bien,si no ki-eres ir lo co-omprendo de-emo…- y levanto la cabeza mirandolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes demostrando ke tenian lagrimas contenidas,Sasuke tenia planeado al fin y al cabo ir,pero ahora…al ver lo ke habia hecho, se sentia tan mal ke no creia merecer el poder ir -…no hubieras sido tan cruel- y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, se sentia pisoteada. Sasuke no keria dejarla ir asi,entonces la tomo del brazo impidiendo ke se fuera y aunke Sakura no oponia resistencia al agarre, no volteo a verle

-…hmp, de todos modos, vere si puedo ir- y vio ke Sakura asentia con la cabeza, se solto y se fue

EN LA TARDE

Eran las 7:30 en la casa de los Haruno, Sakura había despejado los muebles de la sala para ke pudieran todos dormir en el piso, y estaba quitando las cosas arriba de la mesita de la sala cuando sonó el timbre,abrio la puerta y dejo entrar a Hinata y a Tenten, estas empezaron a acomodar sus cosas por un lado de uno de los sillones, ya acomodado todo, las unicas 3 habitantes de la casa se sentaron a platicar,entrando en el tema del amor

-a ver Tenten…como es ke te hiciste novia de Neji, ke no entendi bn eso?- preg Sakura haciendo k Tenten se sonrojara

-h-hai Ten-chan y-yo tampoco entendi bi-bien eso-dijo Hinata dejando un poco le lado su timidez con sus mejores amigas

Tenten no tuvo mas remedio ke contar todo (y cuando digo todo es toooodo, hasta de los 5 besazos!)

- O.O wow Tenten- dijo Hinata

-y…Sakura,digo…nosotras 2 ya tenemos novios, y tu para cuando te animas?- preg Tenten

-pues para cuando encuentre a alguien- contesto simplemente con una sonrisa

-a-a mi Sasuke me hace dudar- comento Hinata

-vdd ke si!? Si yo ya te habia dicho! Yo creo ke le gustas! nn –exclamo Tenten

-jaja, por favor-pero al ver la cara de "te lo stamos diciendo en serio" ke ponian sus amigas continuo diciendo-no lo creo ni un poco, el me ha humillado de todas las maneras posibles ke haria ke yo no me fijara en el y ke alguien ke humilla asi a otra persona, es imposible ke le atraiga un poco- ( sake el "el me ha humillado de todas las maneras posibles" de la novela y pel "orgullo y prejuicio" XD) dijo recordando como la habia pisoteado ese día

-c-como como? Ke te ha hecho ese idiota!!?-preg Tenten

Sakura les conto la platica cn el Uchiha menor y de ke habia llegado con el estos ultimos 2 dias pk creia ke Itachi estaba interesado en ella y la habia llevado a salir, pero ke Sasuke dijo ke el tenia novia y ke ella ya no entendia nada, Hinata y Tenten solo escuchaban, era sorprendente todo lo ke Sakura decia, Itachi invitandola a salir, rogandole, casi besandola y esas palabras tan crueles de Sasuke...wow! O.O

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de seguir hablando, pues el timbre volvio a sonar, esta vez eran Naruto y Neji, kienes llegaban con comida (papitas, refresco,vasos, chocolates y un pastel helado). Tal parecia ke Sasuke no iba a ir, pues ya eran las 8:15 y ni sus luces, aunke Sakura se sentiria incomoda y enojada si hubiera asistido, se sentia rara al no estar presente el…hubiera seguido debatiendo con ella misma si era bueno o no ke no haya ido a no ser pk el timbre sono por tercera ocasión…

-ah, eres tu…-dijo Sakura para después darse la media vuelta e ir cn sus amigos dejando a Sasuke solo en la puerta. Paso, cerro la puerta y la siguió hasta donde estaban los demas (Sasuke), supo ke era "normal"el comportamiento de Sakura después de cómo la habia tratado, pero…al llegar con los demas vio ke Tenten ni sikiera lo saludo y Hinata lo miraba de forma extraña, Neji y Naruto lo trataban de manera normal (ps si…no sabian!)

Después de saludarse y hablar sobre lo buenos ke staban el pastel helado y los chocolates y donde los habian compreado y los dif tipos etc…se hizo el silencio

-a ver Neji-kun-rompio el silencio Tenten-ke peliculas haz traido?

-estas- respondio sacando de una bolsa 5 peliculas, de las cuales 3 eran de terror, 1 de comedia y 1 de romance –ke?no me miren asi! Esa es de hanabi cuando fue a mi casa 1 dia,yo solo agarre las ke vi, toma Hinata,dasela,y tu Tenten? Cuales traes?-

-y-yo…etto…se me olvidaron n.nU-

-ah,ok,no hay problema- y comenzo a besarla

-ejem…ejem…no coman pan enfrente de los pobres- interrumpio Sakura

-ha-habla po-or ti Sakura-chan,jiji-dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto algo sonrojada

-y por el teme! Jaja- finalizo Naruto,para después unirse al club de los besucones (¬¬) dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke algo incomodos y esperando a ke terminaran

-hooolaa! Aki estamos!- dijo Tenten ya acabado su beso tratando de llamar la atención de Naruto y Hinata

-entonces…lo sometemos a votacion?- (lo de las peliculas) opino Sakura

-si,pero definitivamente no veremos la de Hanabi- dijo Neji decidido

Pues asi se hizo, sometieron a votacion y hubo un empate entre la de comedia y una de las de terror,Hinata opino ke seria buena idea ver las 2 ya ke tenian tiempo suficiente y asi no terminarian peleados, todos dijeron ke si

-Hinata-chan! Ke inteligente eres!!- exclamo Naruto

-gra-gracias Naruto-kun-

-si si…ya calmense, ya esta por empezar la pelicula ¬¬-dijo Tenten

Estaban acomodados asi…

En el sillon estaban Hinata y Naruto con los pies arriba y abrazados (se veian muy tiernos ), tenian los pies arriba pk abajo en el piso y recargados en el sillon estaban de izk a der…Sasuke,Sakura,Tenten y Neji

Después de 45 min se podia escuchar claramente gritar a Hinata a cada 5 min(jeje,se asusto muy facil) y a Naruto diciendo "ya,ya hina-chan,es solo una pelicula" y abrazandola, abajo en el piso, Tenten y Sakura comentaban a veces sobre lo ke ocurria en la pelicula, pero a la1½hr Tenten estaba siendo abrazada por Neji (tmb se habia asustado) (la neta ke se ve ke es wena idea ver peliculas de terror con tu pareja,no lo creen? XD), pero Sakura…solo se mordia el dedo pulgar de la mano der encogida de las piernas sin nadie ke la consolara T.T y un Sasuke ke la miraba de reojo sin mover uno solo de sus musculos por abrazarla aunke su mente lo pedia a gritos

Después de 1hr con 50 min se acabo la pel, y Sakura fue a kitarla, prendio la luz y ofrecio bebidas,todos dijeron ke si, asi ke Sakura fue a la cocina para servir el refresco, en la 1ª ronda llevo los de sus amigas, al regresar y kerer agarrar 2 de los 4 vasos restantes choco sus manos con las de Sasuke,kien se habia acomedido a ayudarle, al chocar sus manos Sakura las kito rapidamente como si las manos de Sasuke kemaran y espero a ke el se fuera llevando los vasos de sus amigos, y agarro los ke serian de ella y de Sasuke, se retiro, le dio su refresco a Sasuke,apago la luz, y puso la pelicula de comedia

"jajajaja" se escuchaba en la casa, sobre todo viniendo de las bocas de Naruto,Tenten y Sakura,aparte de ke Tenten y Sakura comentaban muy seguido sobre lo guapo ke era el protagonista, haciendo ke Neji sujetara mas fuertemente la mano de Tenten y ke Sasuke volteara hacia otro lado mientras apretaba su puño

Finalmente acabo la pel después de 1½hr dejando a Sakura y a Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa

No sabian ke hacer, eran las 12:10 am y no tenian sueño, Sakura puso un CD con canciones de los 80's en un vol normal o lo suficiente como para no despertar a los vecinos.

Iba a la cocina bailando y moviendo los brazos para servir mas papitas,cacahuates etc, en unos platos, y eso hacía hasta ke sintio unas manos posarse en su cintura por la parte de atrás mientras le susurraban al oido: "bailas muy bien, Sakura" reconocio la voz del uchiha menor, pudo haberse kedado ahí a platicar tartamudeando por la vergüenza,pero recordo el enojo ke tenia con el,asi ke lo ignoro,agarro los 2 platos, dio la media vuelta y se fue,aunke no haya dicho nada,Sasuke sabia ke su comentario no le habia sido indiferente pk logro ver lo roja ke estaba

Neji y Tenten se abrazaron, besaron,separaron,volvieron a abrazar y se kedaron moviendo lentamente de izk a der, bailando un ritmo ke definitivamente no era el ke salia del stereo(aay! Estos 2 se aman!). Sakura platicaba con Hinata mientras Sasuke y Naruto se ponian sus pijamas en el pekeño cuarto cn 1 cama (cmo de huéspedes) ke estaba en la planta baja, al terminar estos, Hinata fue a cambiarse

(Naruto se puso una playera azul claro y un pantalón de dormir color mas oscuro, y Sasuke se habia atrevido a solamente ponerse un pantalón de dormir negro y con su parte superior descubierta, dejando a la vista un cuerpo mas ke bien formado, blanco y sin pelo XD ke Sakura trataba de ignorar (como puedes ignorar a Sasuke asi!!! º¬º yo ni sikiera lo estoy viendo y ya me derreti! Ay mamitaa!! ))

Sakura no sabia ke hacer, ahí sentada,con Neji y Tenten ocupados el uno con el otro, y Naruto platicando con ese Dios…asi ke harta y en un descuido de Sasuke,agarro al Uzimaki y comenzo a bailar con el, ahora kien no sabia ke hacer era Sasuke; esperaba ke Hinata llegara pronto para ke asi Sakura se fuera a cambiar y asi no tendria ke verla, pero su plan no dio el resultado esperado, cuando Hinata salio se dirigio a la cocina a servirse agua,dejando a Naruto y a Sakura bailar a gusto,no desconfiaba de ninguno de los 2 y entendia ke eran como hermanos,después de tomar agua fue a bajar de su nube a Neji y Tenten para ke se fueran a cambiar, Tenten en la habitación y Neji en el baño

(Hinata tenia un pantalón color azul pastel con flores en colores lila y amarillo pastel, una blusa de tirantes amarillo pastel con una flor grande lila y varias pekeñas color azul pastel (era un juego XD), Tenten llevaba una playerita sin mangas color rosa ke casi enseñaba el ombligo con estrellitas cafes y un short corto a juego en color café, Neji llevaba una camiseta blanca con un pantalón de dormir color rojo)

Cuando salieron Neji y Tenten, Sakura dejo de bailar con Naruto dejándolo con Hinata, se metio a cambiar y salio al poco tiempo

(llevaba una blusa blanca un poco pegadita con mangas mas cortas de lo normal, al iwal ke un poco mas larga, con un estampado en la espalda de 2 alitas (delineadas en color verde-azulado) como si le salieran de la espalda, y un short un pokito mas largo ke el de Tenten en color verde-azulado)

Sasuke "disimuladamente" la veia (_parece un angel_) (waa! Ke cursi,pero weeeno…), se sento a su lado (Sakura staba sentada en el comedor sin saber ke hacer pk Neji y Tenten drguian como pegados y Naruto e Hinata platicaban) y ella no se dio cuenta hasta ke le hablo

-no te gustaria usar tus habilidades de bailarina conmigo?-preg Sasuke muy bajito para ke solo escuchara Sakura

-mmmm..nop mejor después- y se paro rumbo a la sala de donde agarro un cojin y lo golpeo, para después golpear a Naruto,habia iniciado una guerra de almohadas.

15 minutos después estaban todos acostados unos encima de otros, despeinados, agitados y riendose. Estaba hasta abajo Sasuke,recargada en su estomago (recuerden ke sin camisa º¬º) Sakura,en el estomago de Sakura estaba Naruto,encima y recargada en el: Hinata y acostada en su estomago, Tenten; Neji estaba acostado en el sillon, Sasuke se sentia raro estando debajo de Sakura y ella riendo como sin nada, sus cabellos rosados le hacian coskillas, pero no reiria pk Sakura reaccionaria de donde y como estaba y se separaria. Asi duraron unos minutos, cuando se estaban kedando dormidos, Sakura volteo para acomodarse mejor en el estomago de Sasuke,poniendo sin kerer una mano en su pecho al estarse dando la vuelta (no reaccionaba pk staban todos casi dormidos) y sintio donde puso su mano y la sonrisa arrogante y sexy en el rostro de Sasuke, O.O rapidamente movio a Naruto y desperto a todos para ke e acomdaran bn y asi dormir.

Neji se kedo dormido en el sillon (no pudieron despertarlo ¬¬ ), en el piso y el "tendido" de cosas (colchonetas,cobijas,sabaas,etc..) durmieron de izk a der… Sasuke,Sakura,Tenten,Hinata y finalmente Naruto.

En menos de ½hr ya todos dormian,menos cierto pelinegro k habia decidido inspeccionar la casa,se metio en todos los cuartos'habidos y por haber'y en el ke se habia kedado mas tiempo era en el de ntra pelirosa, no es ke haya indagado en sus cosas y cajones, solo se kedo viendo la habitación, analizando cada detalle, se recosto en su cama y aspiro su olor,para luego tener ke salir y regresar a dormir, por cosas del destino, la compañera ke dormiria junto a el, sin saberlo se le acercaba mucho, el, nervioso y sin saber ke hacer la abrazó y ella correspondio el abrazo (dormida, eh? Jeje). A la mañana sig,fue esta la 1ªen despertar y se paro rapidamente al sentir sus brazos en la espalda del Uchiha y las manos de éste en su cintura,él se desperto al sentir ke ella se levantaba

-hmp…ke paso?, ya nos levantamos?-preg el uchiha menor

-n-no, son las 8:30,tenemos hasta las 10-contesto Sakura

-y pk estas despierta?-

-e-eske yo-o…voy al baño,si,eso-y se fue

-hmp!molestia-(_tan a gusto ke estaba abrazandola ¬¬_ ) y volvio a dormir

Sakura fue al baño a mojarse la cara,se trankilizo,regreso y siguió durmiendo. Eran ¼para las 10am, Naruto,Neji y Tenten ya habian despertado y estaban viendo la tv con un vol muy bajo, de repente Sasuke despierta,pero sigue acostado (staba boca arriba) y a su lado estaba Sakura (de lado hacia el cn una mano en su estomago (de Sasuke) debajo de las sabanas,era por eso ke no se paraba y lo bueno era ke nadie lo habia notado), después de Sakura estaba Hinata tmb todavía durmiendo

-pe-perdon- escuha muy bajo a Sakura mientras kita su mano del abdomen de Sasuke al mismo tiempo ke Hinata se despertaba. El comienzo del dia paso tranquilamente, desayunaron en casa de Sakura mientras platicaban, veian tv etc… (confianzudos ¬¬ se sentian en su casa…bueno,aunke le ayudaron a lavar trastes y arreglar nn ), parecia ke no tenian planeado irse (y la vdd, kien keria irse de estar solos en una casa con tu novio(a) y tus amigos!!?), definitivamente tenian planeado pasar el resto del dia juntos y volver a dormir ahí XD

Hasta ke Tenten (kien casi siempre estaba pegada a los labios del Huuyga) dio la opcion de irse al centro comercial ke estaba de moda (weno…plaza, o como le llamen, donde venden ropa,comida, hay cine, y puedes star ahí cn tus amigos) a lo ke todos excepto Hinata dijeron ke podian ir, Hinata se disculpo,pero tenia ke ayudar a su madre haciendo no se ke cosas y a estar con su hermana hanabi (supongamos ke Hanabi tiene…mmm..no se,ke sera bueno? 10 años XD )

Llegaron a eso de las 2pm a la dichosa plaza, al principio nadie sabia ke hacer o a donde ir (¬¬ eso siempre pasa) pero al rubio hiperactivo se le ocurrio ir a tiendas de ropa y aunke no tuvieran mucho $, probarsela y tomarse fotos con ella…cosa ke a las chicas les encanto XD Tenten no se tomaba una foto ke no fuera sin Neji, y Sakura tenia ke estar acompañada de Tenten o de Naruto (ps si…nimodo ke cn lo enojada k estaba cn Sasuke se tomara fotos con el), de hecho…los unicos ke hicieron eso de tomarse fotos y probarse ropa fueron Naruto,Tenten y Sakura. Neji solo veia y posaba junto a su amada y Sasuke…pues Sasuke planeaba como robarle las fotos a Tenten (ke era kien tenia la cam). En una de las tiendas mas lujosas les llamaron la atención diciendo ke no podian hacer eso (bla bla bla y ese rollo ¬¬ ) a lo ke todos hicieron "oidos sordos" (bueno…les valio mªdr3), y de ahí fueron a comer a un puesto de hamburguesas, para después ir hacia la seccion de los juegos (ke nunca puede faltar en una ida a una plaza! D ), Naruto y Sasuke todavía tenian el vaso con la mitad de refresco, y Sakura y Tenten compartian una bolsa con papas fritas XD . Jugaron el hockey de mesa y al final gano Neji XD (noo, no le dieron premio,no es feria), estuvieron entre otros juegos y al final en esas motos ke tienen su pantallita para ke veas el camino etc, se subieron la primera vez Sakura y Naruto (Naruto no keria,pero Sakura lo obligo…pues no iba a subirse con Sasuke), luego para hacerlo mas emocionante…compitieron, lógicamente Neji con Tenten y Sakura con…ke? Naruto se nego! O.O asi ke no le kedo mas remedio ke subirse en la misma moto con Sasuke…empezaron peleandose por todo, pero un poco antes de la mitad de su trayectoria virtual (jeje) se acoplaron muy bien, tanto ke no solo llegaron antes, sino ke con menos chokes ke los de Tenten y Neji.

Siguieron vagando por la plaza hasta ke casi chocan con nadie mas y nadie menos ke Itachi Uchiha, pero no iba solo..no no no! iba con una rubia muy bn dotada (ke parecia sacada de cualquier prostíbulo . ), el miro sorprendido a Sakura kien lo miraba como diciendo "mira nada mas, Itachi Uchiha, mujeriego eh?" (no le diolia ni nada, pero no le gustaba el haber sido un juego para el…aunke nunca fue nada,pero por las cosas ke hacia XD )

-amor-y lo beso-ahorita vengo, voy al baño- dijo la rubia a Itachi, dejandolo con los "super amigos"

-hola Itachi- dijo Sakura,mmm..no se como decirlo, como burlandose de el o coketeandole, es decir…mmm..si, como burlandose jeje…spero ke me entiendan

-…Sakura O.O – y la aparto,pero estaba a 30 cm mas Sasuke

-woow, no pierdes tiempo,eh?-

-a ke te refieres?-dijo Itachi,kien no comprendia muy bien

-nueva novia, y desde cuando andan?-

-hmp, eso no importa…pero si tu kieres,puedo terminar con ella ahorita mismo-

Sakura se sorprendio al escuchar eso(pero no lo demostro),se notaba ke decia la vdd…parece ser ke Sakura le importaba en serio, pero no seria tonta

-hay Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…cariño,no te preocupes, entiendo, yo tampoco soy mujer de un solo hombre…….sabes?- dijo sonriendole como si dijera "tragatela!" y tomando la mano de Sasuke

-…Sasuke-susurro Itachi casi matando con la mirada a su hermano menor

**_NO SE SI FUE MUY LARGO O MUY CORTO, PERO AUN ASI ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n_**


	9. 1ºBESO ¿sasuino y saku?

_**OK, PRIMERO KE NADA, PERDONENME POR LA TARDANZA!! T.T PERO ESKE HE EDO ALGO OCUPADA Y POR FIN TUVE TIEMPO DE SUBIR, TMB PIDO PERDON PK ME PIDIERON CAPS MAS LARGOS Y ME TEMO KE NO PODRE HACERLOS MAS GDES PUES NO LO HE ACABADO Y DE SER ASI ACABARIA CN LO KE TENGO HECHO Y SE ME HACE INJUSTO PARA UDS, GOMEN POR TODO!!!! T.T**_

**_Y PUES ERA SUBIR ESTE POKITO AHORITA O NO SUBIR NADA HASTA DESPUES XD ASI KE KISE DEJARSELO, ESPERO KE LES GUSTE!_**

**_RYOMA POR UN TIEMPO KEDARA UN POCO FUERA DE LA HIST, PERO PROMETO DESPUES PONERLO MAS (ske lo hice como personaje de relleno n.nU pero prometo hablar mas de el) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!!!_**

**__**

**_NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, DE HECHO NO ME PERTENECE CASI NADA (ni mi vida u.u)(jeje U¬¬ ignorenla) SOLO ESTE FIC! n.n_**

_-…Sasuke-susurro Itachi casi matando con la mirada a su hermano menor_

Llego la novia de Itachi llevandoselo, y los demas siguieron caminando asombrados de lo ke habia hecho Sakura (y tmb aumentaba el odio de los keridos hermanos Uchiha), ésta…al momento de ke Itachi se alejaba solto la mano de Sasuke con rabia. El estaba feliz, habia demostrado ke decia la vdd y ahora Sakura no seria novia de Itachi (_uno menos_)pensó

Saliendo de la plaza, todos se fueron a sus casas para pedir nuevamente permiso de kedarse otro dia (Hinata habia dicho ke aunke no estuviera en la tarde con ellos, si volveria para la noche), menos Sakura y Sasuke (ella fue directamente a su casa a arreglar todo junto con Sasuke, él no iba a ir a pedirle permiso a Itachi después de lo ocurrido y haria todo por su lado), llegaron, arreglaron (sin hablar mas de lo necesario ¬¬), se pusieron la pijama (la misma del dia ant)y cuando habian terminado se sentaron en el sillon en el ke Neji habia dormido a ver tv,y por no se ke cosas, comenzaron a platicar "normalmente"

-Itachi me sorprendio, crei ke tenia buen gusto- dijo Sasuke

-jaja-

-dgagh, digo… esa cosa, hmp…aparte se veia ke besaba horrible- (si si yo y mis besos! Pero no descansare hasta ke se lo den de una buena vez!!!!!)

-pk lo dices?-

-hmp, simplemente vela y con eso bastara, aparte de lo horrenda que esta-

-wow, pareces saber mucho de besos- dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a otro lado con algo de tristeza

-hmp…no,no es asi-dijo el Uchiha menor, haciendo ke Sakura volteara a verlo rapidamente y confusa

-c-como ke no?o cuantos has dado?- preg Sakura extrañada

-hmp…….ninguno-

-como ke ninguno?pero si has tenido novias, no?-

-claro- dijo Sasuke como ke echandose unos ligeros aires de grandeza

-entonces…nunca las has besado?por ke?-

-hmp, eres molesta, digamos ke…espero a alguien especial- y "kien-sabe-pk" Sakura se sonrojo-y tu…cuantos has dado?-

-…ninguno tampoco, tmb espero a esa persona-

-ves? Entonces para k me cuestionas tanto?...molesta-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Sakura, y esta no se kedaba atrás _(andale!cometelo a besos muchacha!!!apurate ke llegaran los demas!!este papazote no se te escapa!!)_ Sasuke tomo con una de sus manos su menton y con la otra su cuello acercandola mas a el, y Sakura puso una mano en el pecho de Sasuke y la otra en su cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos en el negro cabello del chico (recuerdo ke Sasuke no tiene naaada en la parte superior de su hermoso cuerpo º¬º)… se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta ke sus narices rozaron y sus labios comenzaron un tierno beso temblando para segundos después seguirlo mas intensamente (cuanta pasion!)O.O , Sasuke se balanceaba hacia Sakura y esta entendio, comenzaron lentamente a kerer acostarse en el sillon(Sasuke arriba de Sakura)al tiempo ke seguían besandose, ya llevaban un buen rato dandose el beso sin tomar aire hasta ke…abrieron la puerta!!!!!!!!!!! O.O Hinata y Naruto iban entrando, el ruido de la puerta hizo ke Sasuke y Sakura se paran rapida y sumamente "coloraos coloraos", pero para su suerte ninguno de los 2 ke habian habierto la puerta habian visto pk staban platicando todavía sin entrar a la sala

-Hi-Hinata-chan O//O v-ven…te ayudo- dijo Sakura mientras corria para ayudarla con unas bolsas ke contenian ropa,zapatos y otra cn un nuevo pastel helado (ñomi ñomi!)

-a-arigato Sakura-

Un rato después llego Neji y a los 10 min llego Tenten

La noche transcurrio mas trankila ke la anterior, ahora todos solo platicaban, Sakura ya no estaba enojada con Sasuke (y se odiaba por eso…como con un beso habia olvidado lo ke le habia dicho y como la habia tratado!!?) pero aun asi no platicaban mucho tiempo ellos 2 (y menos sobre ese tema)

Al dia sig todos se comenzaban a ir a las 12pm

-sayonara, Sa-Sakura- se despidio Hinata

-sayonara Hinata-

-sayonara Sakura-chan!! Arigato por todo!!- decia (¬¬ gritaba) Naruto

-sayonara Naruto-

-sayo Sakura- dijeron al unisono Tenten y Neji

-sayo- despidio de igual manera Sakura

-sayonara Sa-ku-ra- dijo una voz sensual detrás de ella mientras ke la abrazaba para después "acorralarla" entre la pared y el Uchiha

-…Sasuke- dijo antes de ke este la besara intensamente, se separaron y el Uchiha se fue, dejando en Sakura una gran sonrisa mientras se "lamia" (ske no se como decirlo…como si hubiera comido chocolate y le hubiera kedado en los labios y se lo estuviera comiendo) el labio inferior y los ojos le brillaban

Ryoma llego a su casa a la 1:30 y la madre de Sakura llego antes de lo planeado a las 4pm y pasaron la tarde tranquilamente a dif de los Uchihas

EN CASA DE SASUKE

-vaya vaya…ya se!, de seguro llegas de revolcarte con Sakura, no es asi?-decia divertidamente Itachi, aunke sabia ke Sakura no era de ese tipo. Sasuke solo lo ignoro

(_demonios,tenias tu ke acabar con mi felicidad_) pensaba Sasuke

-como? Wow! Sasuke ya tiene novia?- preg su padre dejando de lado el libro ke estaba leyendo

-si- contesto Itachi por Sasuke

-vaya!, y yo ke creia ke nadie podia aguantarle el genio ke tiene…deberias traerla a comer un dia, kisiera conocerla- dijo su padre

-hmp…no es mi novia- dijo Sasuke

-pues si vienes de estar con ella y de hacer lo ke dice Itachi, debería de serlo!, no kiero ke mi hijo este por ahí acostandose irresponsablemente con cualkier jovencita ke no sea su novia- decia su padre (hay por favor! No entendio el sarcasmo de Itachi o ke!!? ¬¬ padres!)

-yo-no-he-he-cho-na-da- dijo Sasuke ya de por si enojado

-entonces?-preg confundido el padre de ambos

-padre…el viene de estar con MI no-vi-a-dijo Itachi, haciendo ke Sasuke se enojara mas

-ella no es tu novia!!!-grito

-ni la tuya!!- se "le puso al tiro" Itachi

Su padre solo los veia discutir y antes de ke se empezaran a golpear dijo…

-pues, si los 2 andan tras de ella…con mas razon me gustaria conocerla…me preg como sera esa chica, la tal Sakura- decia

-hmp…yo no estoy tras de ella- y dicho esto,Sasuke se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza, se recosto en su cama 'boca arriba'mirando al techo y pensando en lo ke habia hecho con Sakura la noche anterior (y lo ke hubieran hecho si Naruto e Hinata llegaban) y ese dia antes de despedirse,se sonrojo levemente

-…Sakura…- y se kedo domio (y dormia como un Dios º¬º aunke tmb cmo un Leon…eran apenas la 1:30!! Aunke claro…se levanto unas 2 horas de 7 a 9pm para volver a dormir despues jiajia!)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE (LUNES)

Ese dia Itachi decidio no pasar por Sakura,y ke bueno…pk ella no tenia ganas de verle ni sabria ke hacer si hubiera sido asi

Llego al salon muy contenta, pues creyo ke ahora seria la novia de Sasuke,aunke el gusto no le duro mucho pk al entrar bien logro ver a ino besando a SU Sasuke-kun en la boca!!! O.O ¬¬ la cerda le pagaria esta y muy caro!!! Pero a pesar de estar enojada, tmb sintio su corazon hacerse pedacitos cuando vio ke Sasuke no ponia ninguna resistencia y la apegaba mas a el, todos los veian asombrados y al terminar su beso aplaudieron…no hubieran aplaudido si supieran la vdd de todo, pero como no era asi, ps ya ke?

Al voltear Sasuke vio a Sakura con lagrimas ke retenia en los ojos y una mirada de tristeza y furia

Las primeras 2 clases del dia ya habian acabado y era hr del receso…al salir del salon Sasuke detuvo a Sakura

-hey!...ke tienes?-preg Sasuke

-ja…como ke ke tengo!?, olvidalo-dijo secandose las lagrimas ke comenzaban a brotar-no vale la pena…no la vales-

Sasuke sabia perfectamente a ke se referia, pero no podía hacer nada, lo k ella no sabe es ke Itachi había ido a su salón a hacerles creer a todos ke Sasuke era novio de ino, y tras muchas preg fastidiosas sobre si era vdd o no, habia decido decir ke si y comenzar de nuevo su relacion ¬¬ aunke no kisiese, pero eske tantas preg a el lo mareaban u enfadaban, y diciendo que "si" lo dejarian en paz (Sasuke! De todos modos esa no es una buena justificación! ò.ó)

-creo ke te ekivocaste…ke nos ekivocamos mas bien- continuo Sakura

-a ke te refieres?-

-a nuestro primer beso,ja…por lo ke veo yo no soy tu "persona especial" ni tu eres la mia- decia sonriendo amargamente

-…Sakura tu…-y no supo como decirle ke ella si era la persona indicada para el,prefirió demostrarlo volviendola a besar, pero…

-detente Sasuke!...basta ya!!!- y le dio una cachetada (seee! X3 ) –no juegues conmigo…no te conviene-decia amenazadoramente-bien, me besaste una,dos, tres veces…con eso basta no? ahora largate con otra!!!!-gritaba haciendo señas para ke se fuera, y sin remedio, Sasuke se fue. Sakura se seco las lagrimas ke kedaban,agarro su cel y mando un msj

(por cierto…los lunes habia deportes (ke raro,no?ke yo sepa los lunes casi ninguna esc los da XD) y las chicas tenian permitido llevar shorts siempre y cuando no fueran demasiado cortos (y cmo siempre…a algunas les valia) y llevar la blusa deportiva de la esc, los hombres llevaban pantalón de mezclilla y la playera deportiva de la esc tmb…y ninguno llevaba saco)

Estaba ntro gpito de "super amigos" en la cafeteria del norte,pero ahora cn una nueva integrante ke no a todos les agradaba (de hecho a nadie…¬¬ pero ahí staba de colada)

-bueno…y donde esta la frontuda? Mira ke aunke su frente sea enorme, no la veo- decia ino –jaja,seguramente me tiene miedo y envidia ahora ke ve ke soy mejor y ke stoy contigo sasukito-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO DE LA ESCUELA

Estaban reunidos en un viejo salon solo y abandonado ke tenia en la puerta diversos letreros ke decian cosas como "akatsuki" "alejate" "no entres" y cosas amenazadoras, cuando de pronto suena un cel…el celular de Itachi

Éste ve lo ke tenia, un mensaje, decia algo asi "_**Itachi,es hr de saber la rep a la preg de ke si llegariamos a ser novios…te espero en 5 min en los baños, no tardes…….atte: Sakura**_" al ver esto, dibuja en su cara una media sonrisa de superioridad, se despide y va al lugar acordado, la pelirosa ya estaba ahí

-aki estoy,dime-dijo Itachi

**_WOW!! KE LE DIRA SAKURA A ITACHI? COMO RAYOS ES KE SASUKE ACEPTO A INO!!? (¬¬ ya lo explicaste)(si,lo se...pero no se me hace uena justificacion aparte de ke nooo! pobre sakura!)(ni tan pobre)(pk lo dices?)(ya lo veras en el sig cap)(¬¬ ok)_**

**_PERDONARA SAKURA A SASUKE? TENDRAN MAS "ENCUENTROS"? (¬¬ pervertida)_**

**_OK, PERDON SI FUE MUY CORTO, SPERO PDER LUEGO ACLARAR SUS DUDAS_**

**_Y PORFAS SUGERENCIAS, KEJAS, DUDAS, SI LES GUSTO O NO...REVIEWS!!_**


	10. itasaku,sasuino y akatsukis

_**BIEN, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AKI ESTA EL SIG CAP Y YA VERAN LO KE TRAMA SAKURA JOJOJO!!!**_

**_TMB SE DESCUBRIRAN UNAS COSITAS, KYAAAAAAAA!! Y AUN NO LO TERMINO TT.TT (eske su inspiracion casi siempre es en la noche y no la dejan usar tan tarde la comp)(si T.T) APARTE DE KE NO SE COMO TERMINAR CON EL FIC, ES DECIR SI SE COMO KIERO KE TERMINEN ALGUNAS COSITAS, PERO A COMO VOY ME FALTAN TODAVIA MAS COSAS n.nU _**

**_TAMBIEN PERDON SI ES CORTO, PERO ESPERO LUEGO PODER PONERLOS MAS LARGOS_**

**_NI NARUTO NI NADA DE NADA ME PERTENECE ¬¬ SOLO EL FIC_**

_-aki estoy,dime-dijo Itachi_

-ja-rio divertida-creo ke deberias de romper ahora con tu novia-al terminar de decirlo le dio un beso de "pikete"dandole a entender su objetivo, el sonrio, la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente…los besos de los Uchihas eran parecidos,bueno…solo en ke ambos besaban desesperadamente, pk claro ke los de Sasuke eran los mejores!!!!!!! nn

Sakura se veia muy bn, llevaba un short corto (pero no de lycra,como los de los trajes de baño) color gris oscuro con el liston ke la amarraba color rosa, y la blusa del uniforme deportivo era blanca, la tenia un poco pegadita. Todos los hombres se le kedaban viendo, a ella no le gustaba eso, pero tenia ke esperar a ke Itachi volviera después de haber terminado con su novia, y asi lo hizo

-todo listo-dijo Itachi llegando

-tengo hambre- dijo Sakura para llevarlo a la cafeteria del norte,donde sabia ke estaban sus amigos y…Sasuke

Llegaron y al pasar todos se les kedaban viendo, Sakura keria ke varia gente lo supiera,pero…esto era demasiado y mas ke nada incomodo, Itachi solo sonreia hasta ke llegaron con los demas

-O.O Ita-Itachi-san- decia Tenten

-Itachi…ke estas haciendo tu con Sakura-chan!!!?-exclamaba Naruto

-hmp…ke no es obvio?, sabia ke eras tonto,pero esto es demasiado-contesto Itachi

-Itachi, basta- lo detuvo Sakura,no keria ke Itachi ofendiera a su mejor amigo

-solo pk tu me lo pides- y le dio un beso ke duro 10 segundos

-Sasuke…vámonos ya!-ordeno ino, keria irse pk, aunke Sasuke fuera Sasuke (y para mi el mejor!) Itachi seguia siendo el n1 en tener mas seguidoras,fama y k no cualkiera lograba ser su novia, y no estaria ahí por fin con Sasuke para ke Sakura le demostrara ke ella podia ligarse a Itachi

-hmp- se pararon y se fueron, el tampoco keria estar ahí

El receso termino y ahora era tiempo de 2 hrs seguidas de deportes

Llegaron al campo y el profesor los puso a jugar, chicos basketball,chicas voley (voli o como sea!) y bueno, a las chicas se les fue el balon y a los chicos se les aguado y como no tenian aire, el Prof. mando (casuaaaalmeenteee) a Sasuke y a Sakura a la bodega(fijense k cosas de la vida,no?), al llegar Sasuke sento a Sakura en una bardita de menos de 1mt diciendo…

-hmp…ya estas con Itachi, no pierdes tiempo, vdd?-

-jaja, mira…a kien me parecere?- contesto Sakura

-no duraras mucho, de seguro solo seras cosa de una noche para el-estaba ke ardia de la rabia

-jajajaja, pues seria la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida-estaba convencida de ke nose dejaria pisotear de nuevo. Y Sasuke se abalnzo hacia ella, ella staba arriba sentada en la bardita recargada en la pared con los pies arriba y separados pk Sasuke estaba entre ellos como si stuviera gateando hacia Sakura

-entiende una cosa…eso…jamas…JAMAS…pasara- decia acercandosele mas (gateando hacia ella)

-y kien lo garantiza? Tu? Jaja…no me digas, y pk eh?-

-porke tu…Sakura Haruno…eres MIA y de nadie mas-acto seguido se abalanza a ella dandole un beso intenso (wow…de veras? Ke poca…….imaginacion la mia jeje) pero ahora, abriendo mas su boca haciendo ke su lengua se introdujera en la boca de Sakura pidiendo permiso y profundizando el beso, tmb con ella durante segundos ke se separaban delineaba los labios de Sakura para después volver a besarse introduciendola nuevamente ahogando gemidos de placer ke kerian salir de Sakura (un poco askerosito,pero…aun asi,asi les gusto a ellos….aunke lo nieguen!) termino el beso mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de la pelirosa, abrieron los ojos y bajaron de su nube… u.u

Sakura habria la boca keriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no le salian

-te gustó, no es asi?-preg un Sasuke muy seguro de si mismo

-hai…iiee!! Iieeeee!!- trato de corregir la pelirosa,pero ya era tarde wahahaa!

Aun asi, busco el balon nuevo de voley y se iba a salir, de seguro tendria ke inventar una buena excusa por la demora, Sasuke la detuvo agarrandola de el brazo

-por ke estas con Itachi?-preg tratando de contenerse

-…-

-por ke es tas con I ta chi!!!!??- solto sin aguantar el coraje

-porke kieeeroo-

-no mientas! Yo se k kieres estar conmigo-

-no miento, Itachi es mucho mejor ke tu y no se da esos aires de grandeza, deberias aprender de el(mintió Sakura),ademas fui yo kien lo buscó-

Sasuke golpeo la pared causando un sonido ke asustaria a cualkiera (pero para su suerte ninguno de sus compañeros habia escuchado)(¬¬estos tienen mucha suerte)(si vdd? XD ya kisiera yo)(pervertida ¬¬)(etto…mejor sigo con el fic)

-dimee!!!!- grito Sasuke-dime ke tiene el ke no tenga yo!!!!...no te kedes callada y dimelo maldita sea!!!!- huuuy ke celoso!

Sakura lo ignoro y se fue con el balon hacia la cancha para disculparse por la tardanza y seguir jugando, a dif de Sasuke,kien al llegar nada mas le avento el balon a Naruto y sino era pk se agachaba, le hubiera volado la cabeza; y se sento frustrado para ver jugar a las chicas (o mas bn a Sakura) mientras aguantaba los momentos de "lucidez" ke keria tener Ino

Las clases terminaron y todos se dirigieron a sus casas, esta vez la pelirosa iba acompañada del Uchiha mayor mientras ke Sasuke estaba uno 30 mts detrás de ellos

A LAS 4:30 EN LA CASA DE LOS HARUNO

-mamaaa…ya me voooyy!- gritaba la pelirosa en la puerta dispuesta a irse sin tener ke dar explicaciones,pero el plan no dio el resultado esperado

-a ver a ver…a donde y con kien vas?-preg su madre

-a casa del bastardo del Uchiha madre-constesto Ryoma por ella (juju Ryoma hace el papel del hermano celoso! n.n me encanta!)

-tu callate! Nada tienes ke ver en esto! – le regaño Sakura

-a casa de los Uchiha?, y tu k vas a andar haciendo alla?-preg la sra Haruno

-fijate madre k tu hijita anda de noviecita de uchiha Itachi-dijo Ryoma (¬¬entrometido)

-ma-mama…es vdd, y…hoy me invitaron a comer cn ellos-dijo Sakura-puedo ir?-

-mmmm…esta bn,pero ten cuidado k ese muchachito no es de mi total agrado…es mas, ke te acompañe Ryoma-

-keee!?- gritaron los 2 hermanos Haruno al unísono

-si,como oyeron y vayanse ya, sino kieres ke me arrepienta Sakura y ke te castigue Ryoma- advirtió su mama, y sin mas remedio asi se fueron…el dia staba raro, era una tarde normal,sin mucho sol ni nublada,pero estaba lloviendo un poco

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha,tocaron y Ryoma se kedo junto a su hermana hasta ke paso, dandole una mirada asesina a Itachi mientras le decia "cuidala", e Itachi respondio "como una joya"

Sakura paso, la casa no era enorme pero si muy grande,vio detenidamente todos los objetos y las pekeñas esculturas ke habia en mesas o por separado como si fuera un museo y se kedo embobada viendo unas en una vitrina hasta ke sintio unos brazos rodeandola en un abrazo diciendo "ven, nos estan esperando". Itachi la condujo hasta una puerta un poco mas ancha y la abrio para poder pasar al comedor, donde estaban sentados el sr Uchiha y Sasuke,este ultimo notablemente enojado mirando a Itachi con furia y apretando un tenedor (pobre tenedor XD)

-padre,ella es Sakura-dijo tomandola de la mano y caminando juntos hasta el lugar del sr U. (jojo sr"U", jajajaja!! Jajajajaja!! Ok ok…me callo¬¬)-mi novia

-vaya,veo ke tenias razon, es muy linda…a ver Sasuke, si un dia tienes al menos la mitad de suerte de Itachi y te consigues una novia, aunke dudo mucho ke encuentres una tan bella como esta jovencita-

-a-arigato señor uchiha- decia Sakura sonrojada

-no hay pk agradecer,solo digo la vdd…anda,toma asiento-

-hai-

(waaaaa! La vdd ke la hacen mucho de tos para presentarle a la nueva novia XD ni ke ya se fueran a casar!!...o si? o.O) (jojo los dejo con la duda XD)

-yo ya tengo una novia-dijo Sasuke

-en serio? Y como se llama?-preg su padre

- ¬¬ (el solo recordarla lo ponia de malas)…Ino, Ino Yamanaka-

-jaja, ino…vaya,pues hasta k se le hace a la pobre!-decia divertido Itachi. Comenzaron a comer

La tarde paso mejor de lo ke Sakura esperaba, el sr Uchiha era muy amable con ella y no dejaba de halagarla (de cierta forma le recordaba a Lee XD), comieron, platicaron y hasta jugaron dominó los 4 (Sasuke a fuerzas XD)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todo transcurrio normal, todos los alumnos de la esc oficial de konoha se levantaron, alistaron y fueron a su escuela, para nuestros personajes principales el dia tmb pintaba de lo mas normal…kakashi volvio a llegar tarde y dejo mucha tarea aburrida (claro! Era historia! Ke esperaban?) sobre la hist de konoha y los antiguos ninjas mas famosos de la aldea (mmm…ke raro,ninjas en konoha? XD)

Tambien la clase de arte paso normalmente (¬¬ dentro de lo ke cabe), si asi se le puede llamar a las interminables palabras de Gai-sensei, a las acosaciones de Lee hacia ntra pelirosada (las cuales terminaron cuando vio llegar a Itachi kien visitaba a su nueva novia, XD ), los celos de Sasuke,las tonterias de Ino, las mensadas de Naruto, los sonrojos de Hinata,los desastres de akamaru,los besucones de Neji y Tenten, los "_ke preoblematico_" de Shikamaru y los golpes de Temari a este…sip, toooodo normal 

El recreo paso tmb normalmente (mmmta…ke dia de hueva!); y era la hr de la clase de fisica, esta vez en el laboratorio, la profesora los puso a hacer muchas actividades :S asi ke no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar, la clase de fisica termino (wow! Ahora si ke ke rapida voy cn el dia XD ) y ahora era tiempo de un pekeño descanso con Kakashi-sensei (seee…¬¬ otra vez) kien milagrosamente y causando ke todos gritaran y actuaran como locos…llego temprano O.O lo ke le tocaba impartir ahora no seria historia…seria como tutoria o cosas asi donde les platican y hablan de choros mareadores, los llevan a hacer un bien por los demas, etc…y como el asesor del gpo era Kakashi, pues a el le tocaba esa parte

-ya dejen de gritar, no fue gracioso….tomen asientos yaaa!!!-grito el prof perdiendo la calma (ah chin! Y ahora donde la metio ke se le perdio!!?...¬¬ si,jeje n.nU mejor me callo), todos tomaron asientos y tmb milagrosamente pusieron atención

-muy bien, kiero comentarles ke en una de las juntas durante las vacaciones, hubo comentarios sobre malos acontecimientos pasados, como peleas, insultos y muchas cosas mas entre compañeros y gente fuera de la escuela, sobre todo con el grupo autodenominado como "akatsuki", y es por…- pero fue interrumpido por murmuros y comentarios de los alumnos entre si ke eran como "_y a nosotros ellos ke?" "toda la culpa es de el Uchiha y ke su hermano este aki" "ke nos dejaran hacer ahora" "ke problemático es todo esto_" (XD me parecio la ocasión perfecta)…y casi al centro de la masa de alumnos, se sostenia una conversación:

-Naruto…ke es eso de los "akatsuki"-preg una chica pelirosa

-mmm…es un grupo de varios chicos de ultimo año, ke…no soy Shikamaru pero son muy problematicos, han llegado a hacer peleas muy fuertes, y cosas por el estilo, es como si fueran una banda de mafiosos pero dentro de la esc-respondio el

-oh…:S ya veo,pero…pk Tsunade-sama no los ha suspendido?-

-no lo se, se ke ha tratado, pero la vieja en ese tema vaya ke si es incompetente, jaja-

-oh, y se puede saber kien es el lider o alguien k este involucrado? ha de ser de buena familia para ke no lo corran-

-pues…lo ke voy a decir no te va a gustar-

-hay Naruto,ya dime ke me estas asustando-

-esta bn,y conste ke tu lo pediste…-

-si si,sueltalo ya-

-el lider de los akatsukis es…Uchiha Itachi-

- O.O …Itachi?- (sii siii siiii!! Itachi! El hermano de Sasuke! El ke es tu novio! No entendiste?)

-bueno, se van a callar o los suspendo!!?- preg Kakashi irritado, y se hizo el silencio XD-ok…como decia, es por eso y OTRAS COSAS MAS (decia Kakashi alzando la voz para ke no creyeran ke solo por los akatsukis) ke la direccion ha decidido poner a los gpos en varias actividades escolares diferentes para ke se conozcan mejor y no haya peleas entre uds, y se mantengan alejados de akatsuki, de acuerdo?-

-hai, pero en ke actividades estaremos?-preg todo el salon, pues creian ke harían algo muy difícil

-iremos 4 dias a unas cabañas- dijo sonriente Kakashi y todos cayeron estilo anime XD-esta bien, solo necesito asignar las habitaciones- comenzo a dictar nombres de 3 en 3 y como dicen "niños con niños y niñas con niñas XD" (y bueno…no se si soy predecible o ke, pero ahí va lo ke importa, Hinata,Tenten y Sakura quedaron juntas al igual ke Sasuke,Naruto y…(noo,,,Neji no! jojo)Rock-Lee!! Cua cua cuaaaa!, (Neji kedo con kiba y Shikamaru; e Ino con Temari y…estemm…otra chica de por ahi XD)-partiremos pasado mañana, pueden irse

Todos salieron comentando como esperaban ke fuera el viaje, ke era buena idea, etc etc etc…el dia escolar habia acabado y el normal tmb pues ya eran las 10:30pm y casi todos iban a dormir (woow! Es el dia mas corto!! Ke flojera de dias en los ke tooodo es normal ¬¬ )

**_ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!_**

**_BONGIO: muchas gracias por tus reviews!! see! jaja parecia de telenovela XD aun asi les metere mas problemitas jiji_**

**_NAMINE1993: seee! el itasakusasu es padre! pero ps este fic es sasusaku mas ke nada, aun asi me gusta ke peleen los Uchihas y un adelantito...posiblemente haya gaasaku (bueno, no se le llamaria asi pues ellos no sentirian nada el uno por el otro, pero crearan malentendidos XD )_**

**_YOHE UCHIHA: espero haber resuelto tus dudas sobre lo ke hablarian saku e itachi, si, se ke los estoy haciendo muy cortos U.U gomen!_**

_**SETSUNA17: ps yo tmb espero ke eso pase (¬¬tonta el fic es tuyo)(ah de veras! n.nU ) de mientras**_ **_creo ke todo seran celos, problemas, malentendidos, "encuentros" (¬¬pervertida)_**

**_SAKURA26:siii!! a mi tambien me encanta ver a sasuke celoso!! adoro ke sea celoso y posesivo! hahaha!! _**

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!_**

**_ESPERO KE LES SIGA GUSTANDO, Y SINO KE ME LO HAGAN SABER Y VER EN KE PUEDO MEJORAR XD_**

**__**


	11. EL VIAJE:fiesta y 1sorpresa desagradable

**_GOMEN SI ME TARDE!! TT.TT ESKE HBIA ESTADO OCUPADA n.n (¬¬ no inventes excusas mas baratas ke las de kakashi)(pero no es una excusa o pretexto, de vdd hemos edo ocupadas,no?)(debo decirlo?)(sip n.n)(¬¬ esta bien, tienes razon, hemos estado ocupadas y con muchos contratiempos) BUENO...DESPUES DE PELEAR CON MI TONTO INNER (¬¬ estoy aki) (n.nU) EN FIN...AKI ESTA EL CAP 11_**

**__**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE, (¬¬ se refiere a naruto y a los personajes, frases, etc...) (si, ya entendieron) SOLO EL FIC...¬¬ Y LAMENTABLEMENTE EL INNER TAMBIEN (#¬¬ sigo aki!!!)_**

_Todos salieron comentando como esperaban ke fuera el viaje, ke era buena idea, etc etc etc…el dia escolar habia acabado y el normal tmb pues ya eran las 10:30pm y casi todos iban a dormir (woow! Es el dia mas corto!! Ke flojera de dias en los ke tooodo es normal ¬¬ )_

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN UN LINDO JARDIN KE ESTABA DE CAMINO A LA ESCUELA OFICIAL DE KONOHA XD

-Itachi,sabes…mañana saldremos todo el salon a unas cabañas-decia contenta una pelirosa a su novio, aunke ella mas bn lo veia como casi un amigo

-ah…kisieras ke vaya contigo?…podria…cuidarte-decia susurrandole al oido

-a-ah…mira! Ahí estan Hina-chan y Naruto-kun!!!-decia con alegria cambiando de tema y señalandolos, para tiempo después ir corriendo hacia ellos

-coff coff!...interrumpo algo?- preguntaba Sakura,kien sabia ke estaba siendo algo inoportuna al llegar cuando estos se ponian algo…romanticos ke lindos!

-Sa-Sakura…n-no, ve-en con no-osotros-decia Hinata avergonzada por la situación ke Sakura estaba viendo

-iie Hinata, solo venia a saludar, aki estoy con Itachi-dijo señalandolo ya ke habia llegado-y ya nos vamos pk ya va a ser hr de entrar,no lleguen tarde eeeeh?-y se marcharon

-C-crees ke Sakura d-de verdad kiera a Ita-Itachi-san?-preguntaba Hinata a su novio

-mmm...no lo se, Sakura es muy rara, aunke yo creo ke no lo ve como un novio-contestaba el rubio ke estaba a su lado (noo…azulado no!...¬¬ ke "payasita" ando ahora,no?) para después tmb marcharse

Este dia tenia un gran parecido al anterior…nada divertido, o fuera de lo "normal", todo trankis trankis y aflojerado (lo siento,pero es ke no se ke inventar). No habia mas enfrentamientos entre Sasuke y Sakura, lo ke si había eran golpes de cortesía de Tenten para Lee, y eske este pobre obsesionado no dejaba a Sakura platicar a gusto con sus proximas compañeras de habitación #¬¬

El dia siguiente partirían a las 8:30am en las entradas de Konoha, y de supervisores irian Kakashi y Kurenai (ke, pero ke, pero keee casualidad señores!!! Esto ha ganado un premio a la casualidad mas casualidosa del mundo!!! O.O)…y resulta ser ke…YA ERA EL DIA SIGUIENTE jajajajajajaja

Sakura (¬¬ acompañada por Itachi)(Itachi…no me lo tomes a mal, pero…pareces chicle y la incomodas demasiado!!!! Jeje n.nU …continuemos) (ah,pero eske Itachi le llevaba las 2 maletas mientras ella comia nieve de limon :D asi pues si) iba caminando rumbo al lugar acordado para irse, mientras comia nieve y le daba una probadita de su nieve a Itachi, al llegar vieron ke no serian los primeros en estar ahí…ya había llegado Sasuke

(y aki todos dicen: "wooooo! Sasuke! O.O"). Se sentaron y quedaron en silencio…el ambiente estaba poniendose tenso…y para acabarla de regar…iba llegando Lee, recitando poemas sobre Sakura

-callate!- le decia Itachi

-Itachi…onegai, trankilizate-pedia Sakura

-arigato mi bella flor de cerezo por salvarme! Ahora te amo mas ke nuncaaa!!-

-Lee ¬.¬ - dijo entre dientes Sakura, pero ya habian llegado casi todos (a excepcion de Kakashi) en los prox 10 min

-aaaay! Kakashi-sensei! Lo matare! De veras! Siempre llega tarde!!-decia Naruto

-calma Naruto, si asi lo hicieras suspenderían el viaje-trataba de tranquilizarlo Kurenai

20 min después aparecio kien brillaba por su ausencia disculpandose y poniendo como escusa ke se había perdido en el-…. Todo ese cuento ke ya se saben de memoria ¬¬

Y después de todo…partieron (pero ahora no caminando,sino en un camion XD…ke? La tecnologia avanza y el lugar estaba algo retirado!!!)

Llegaron y todos fueron a inspeccionar el lugar, era muy grande y dividido en 2, en un area estaban todas las habitaciones (c/u cn baño)y en la otra la cocina, sala, comedor, otro baño, y un gran lugar despejado (como una pista, o simplemente un lugar solo con piso de madera ), afuera había varios arboles de muchos tipos, cerezos (ke nunca faltan en esta historia :D), pinos (el lugar era frio), una parota y árboles normales XD, todo afuera era de pasto, y había como una cosa para poner un asador

Fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes, habían kedado en salir al campo de afuera a platicar, estuvieron platicando hasta la 1am pk Kakashi y Kurenai aparte de ke kerian descansar, les dijeron ke al dia siguiente les daban autorización para volver a platicar,pero ke por ese día ya se fueran a dormir (XD como ke no estaban cansados jaja). Bueno, pues ya que mas les quedaba, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y no paso mucho tiempo para que todos se quedaran bien dormidos.

Al dia siguiente todos se despertaron y fueron a la cocina, victimas de un hambre terrible XD Tomaron en un plato su desayuno (no me pregunten que era, ahorita tengo hambre y no podré decidirme por algo en especifico nn) y algunos lo comian en el comedor, otros en la sala, otros en sus cuartos, otros en el pasto, en fin… para ellos estas eran vacaciones (y para quien no?)

Eran alrededor de las 6pm y los rumores de una fiesta a las 10:30 ya habían corrido por todos los alumnos (los organizadores y/o planeadores habían sido Tenten y Naruto), menos por los profesores (estos pobres veian la tv o estaba dormidos, creo que eso de cuidar a un grupo de adolescentes era agotador :D ). Todos se preparaban en sus cuartos (sobre todo las chicas, que habían empezado desde como las 7:30) y andaban de un lado para otro,que pidiendo ropa, makillaje, accesorios, infinidad de cosas (ellas con su 6º sentido ya habían calculado que habria algo así, asi que estaban preparadas de antemano, no que los chicos ni habían pensado en una fiesta (a excepción de Naruto…medio fiestero el niño,no?) pero aun así no les preocupaba mucho y vistieron con lo que llevaban) cuando el tiempo paso y ya eran las 10pm…hora de dejar el 'campo libre' de Kakashi y Kurenai, conectaron los aparatos de sonido (sencillos…los que había ahí) y unos que otros CD's habitaban sobre la mesa de al lado del stereo.

Kakashi salio de su habitación a duras penas puesto que los alumnos no kerian dejarlo pasar a la cocina (por que sera?), y bueno…los cachó! Pedo después de insistirle que nada malo harían, no habria nada roto y casi casi le prometieron su alma si había un desperfecto en la fiesta, lograron convencerlo de que llevaran la fiesta a cabo.

Y se hicieron las 10 y las 11 (las 12 y la 1….¬¬ ok, perdon…me deje llevar) nee… solo se hicieron las 10:30 XD y todos comenzaban a llegar a la pista (y al pisto o piste…weno…a beber jojo), a la cocina, a poner CD's, otros bailaban, platicaban, etc…la fiesta iba bien

Hasta que (musica de fondo por favor…chaka chakaaaan) nuestra kerida pelirosa, que llevaba una blusa muy linda color blanco con brillitos verdes y una mini falda corta mas arriba del medio muslo (pero aun asi muy larga para los hombres) color blanco, cabello suelto, recibio un mensaje en su cel, y acudio al llamado por ahí en unas habitaciones alejadas para encontrarse con…(chaka chakaaaan…) Itachi Uchiha XD (como les kedo el ojo?, bueno…kizas fue algo predecible,pero ya que?)

-hola Itachi, que haces aki?- preguntaba mientras iba con el

-hola, que es que acaso no me extrañabas?-

-ah…etto…si- claro chikita, ni tu te la crees! Ya ni te acodabas de el! XD

-yo tmb te extrañe- dijo esto para luego volver a besarla, pero esta vez la tomaba de las muñecas muy fuertemente para que no se resistiera, la estaba lastimando; y esta vez su boca bajaba hacia el cuello de Sakura.

-I-Ita-Itachi…no…para- decia Sakura con algo de miedo y mientras gemia (no se si lo hacia por el dolor de las muñecas, de su cuerpo casi aplastado, kiza pk en el fondo le gustaba la sensación pero no con Itachi, o tal vez por lo asustada que estaba)

Itachi cada vez mas apretaba con mas fuerza sus muñecas causandole mucho dolor

-m-me…me lastimas- decia Sakura –sueltame…onegai-

-iie- era todo lo que Itachi decia, hasta que la solto de las muñecas para con una mano buscar la perilla de la puerta donde estaban recargados y mientras la otra mano apegaba a Sakura hacia el, metiendo la mano bajo su blusa. Sakura no podia pararle, porque estaba debil y sus muñecas le dolian mucho como para poder golpearlo

-no me digas que no kieres- dijo Itachi mientras abria la puerta

-i-iie…Itachi...detente!...me estas asustando!- decia la pelirosa horrorizada

-nunca-

Cuando por fin logro abrir la puerta

**_ESE ITACHI ¬¬ PERVERTIDO, POBRE DE SAKURA!!! LOGRARA HACERLE ALGO? HABRA ALGUN CONTRATIEMPO? SI LE HCE ALGO... COMO SE LO HARA? (¬¬pervertida) _**

**_GOMEN SI FUE MUY CORTO(las ideas vienen a su mente pero luego se le olvidan, es tan tonta ¬¬)(#¬¬ no me hagas kedar mal!), ESPERO SUS LINDOS REVIEWS!!_**


	12. EL VIAJE: salvada! nn

**_PERDON SI ME TARDE, LOS DEJE CON LA DUDA O COSAS ASI u.u OK AKI STA LA CONTINUACION_**

**_QUISIERA SABER SI A USTEDES LES GUSTARIA KE ITACHI SE ARREPINTIERA DE LO KE HIZO O KE SIGA COMO SIN NADA n.n SU OPINION ES MUY VALIOSA! (sip n.n )(y ese milagro ke estas contenta?)(¬¬ ke no puedo estar contenta?)(O.o)_**

**_YA SABEN, NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE U.U' _**

_Cuando por fin logro abrir la puerta, escuchan a alguien gritarle a Itachi_

-no la toques!!!- gritaba…si, Sasuke Uchiha **_JEJE KE PEREDECIBLE SOY, NO? YA HABIAN ADIVINADO n.nU_**

-hay hermanito, aprende a perder…Sakura ahora es mia, es mi novia-

-no Itachi, ya no- decia Sakura mientras se zafaba de su agarre para ir a los brazos de su salvador (que lindo!!) –esto se acabo- decia firmemente aunke estaba todavía muy asustada

-hmp…esto aun no ha acabado- dijo Itachi, para terminar yéndose

-Sasuke….gracias!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba llorando, el se sonrojo, pero aun así correspondio el abrazo tratando de calmarla, después de un rato se separaron

-estas bien?- preg Sasuke

-i-iie…mis manos…me duelen, tengo mucho miedo! Y me duele la cabe- - pero no pudo terminar pues se desmayo en los brazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke no keria alarmar a sus amigos, ni podia dejarla sola en su habitación y mucho menos kedarse con ella ahí, que pensarian los demas?, así que sin tener mas opcion la llevo a su cuarto y la recosto en su cama, no sabia que hacer,como curarla, se sentia culpable e impotente, si hubiera detenido a Sakura antes de ir con Itachi, si hubiera llegado antes…pero no. La recosto y cerro la puerta con seguro,fue al baño a humedecer una toalla para limpiarle las muñecas (see…les dije que la había presionado mucho, así que aparte de muy rojas, había logrado con sus uñas cortarla) y se kedo observandola un rato _(es tan bella cuando duerme)(hmp…pero que estoy diciendo…ella kiere a Itachi,no, ya no…de todas maneras no es momento de pensar en estas cosas, esta mal y tengo que ayudarla),_ al terminar se kedo sentado junto a ella, observandola.

TOC TOC (XD…tocan la puerta pues!)

-a-a…quien es?-preg Sasuke nervioso

-soy yo, Lee, Sasuke abreme son las 2 y tengo sueño-

-hmp, duermete en otro lado-jaja respondio Sasuke jaja, preferia que Lee muriera de hipotermia antes que dejar de ver a su Sakura domir

-aaaaaa! Sasuke!!!-grito un enojado (mas o menos,no dramaticemos mucho) Lee, para después irse a acosstar al pasto jajajaja

-hmp…idiota- fue lo ultimo que Sasuke dijo antes de volver a sentarse a observar a Sakura dormir

Paso el tiempo y la fiesta seguia (bueno,,ya no era fiesta, solo escuchaban musica mas bajito mientras conversaban) hasta que toco el turno de Naruto de interrumpir a Sasuke

-baka! Se que estas dentro! Abre la puerta, tengo sueño, de veras!- decia Naruto

-hmp, esperame una ½ hr-

-mmm..esta bien- dijo para después volver a la "fiesta"

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, no keria que Naruto supiera que Sakura había estado ahí, así que la cargo con ambos brazos y la llevo a su habitación, no sin antes haberse burlado interiormente de Lee, a quien veia dormido en el pasto XD

Sasuke ya había puesto a Sakura en la que creia era la cama en la que dormiria (penso esto por los adornos y/o accesorios en esta y al lado), la había cubierto con las sabanas y kitado los zapatos (pero no la ropa,eh? ¬¬), se detuvo nuevamente a observarla mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba su cara hasta que justo en ese momento (¬¬) entro Tenten quien lo veia asombrada O.O

-qu-que haces aki?-preg Sasuke O//O

-eso mismo te preg yo- dijo Tenten tan inteligente como siempre XD

-a-a…Sakura,esta mal-

-Sasuke-kun-decia Sakura en sus sueños haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara y que Tenten pensara "esto jamas se lo dire a Sakura, que vergüenza para ella!"

-que le hiciste?-preg Tenten

-yo nada, solo la traje hasta aki-

-donde estaban?-

-hmp-

-contestame!-

-hmp…no eres mi madre-

-aaay! Sasuke!!-comenzaba a subir el tono de voz Tenten haciendo que Sakura comenzara a despertar y a gemir por el dolor en sus muñecas

-sus…sus muñecas…que tiene?-preg Tenten preocupada por su amiga

-esta lastimada…ayudala-

-hai, kedate con ella-dijo la castaña para salir corriendo de la habitación en busca del botkin de 1ºs auxilios XD

-Sasuke-kun-volvia a decir la pelirosa en sueños causandole a Sasuke que se le erizara la piel

Rapidamente llego Tenten acompañada de Hinata para ayudar a su amiga, quien desperto poco después de que Sasuke se fuera

Llego a su habitación, la fiesta había terminado (y habían dejado un cochinero!¬¬ adolescentes irresponsables)(¬¬ pero si tu eres una)(emm…dejame kejarme,kieres?) (si,claro…), Naruto y Lee estaban ya en sus camas durmiendo, cerro la puerta, se cambió de ropa y fue a la cama

-Sakura- fue lo ultimo que salio de sus labios para después kedar profundamente geton (bueno…dormido jiji)

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (después de desayunar y un gran sermon de Kakashi y Kurenai para al final mandarlos a arreglar todo el desorden)

Todos tenian alguna actividad que hacer, unos barrían, trapeaban, sacudian, guardaban cosas, acomodaban, etc… después de un tiempo y de haber desayunado, la pelirosa del gpo (la unica de la esc, y casi del mundo XD en fin, ya saben quien) hablaba muy amistosamente y cerca con Gaara, see…con Gaara!. Cosa que nuestro kerido Sasuke estaba observando desde un poco lejos.

Sakura estaba haciendo reir a Gaara, sip, lo hacia reir,cosa que era demasiada extraña en el, hablaban como en secreto (susurrándose cosas al oido) de vez en cuando, Gaara aparte de reir se sonrojaba O.O, Sakura tmb lo abrazaba y el no dudaba en corresponder el abrazo. Sasuke no podia diferenciar si tenia menos, igual o mas celos ahorita que Sakura estaba con Gaara y de esa forma que parecia ser logico que entre ellos 2 hubiera algo o cuando estaba con Itachi

-no te preocupes teme, solo son amigos-decia Naruto que se había colocado junto a Sasuke

-a que te refieres?- dijo como si no supiera de lo que habla

-pues a que Sakura-chan esta hablando muy raramente con Gaara-

-hmp… como si me importara-

-hay teme, no se como sean los demas pero yo si me doy cuenta de lo que pasa- wow! Eso si que era raro O.O (y porque con Hinata no eras así eh Naruto?)(¬¬hombres!)

-no te entiendo- dijo Sasuke tratando de seguir con su jueguito

-hay baka, que kieres que lo grite o que?-

- O.O n-no, demo… sigo sin saber a que te refieres- (hay Sasuke no seas testarudo estoy diciendo que ya lo sabe!!!! ¬¬)(mejor continuo n.n)

-pues…- y lo jalo para apartarse mas de los demas-que se que te gusta Sakura-chan-

- O//O a-a…. a mi no me gusta ¬¬ -

-seee, claro-

-es verdad-

-mira Sasuke que no se te da bien eso de mentirme, y aparte te he escuchado-

-escuchado?- ahora si que no entendio nada XD

-si, si, en la noche cuando duermes la llamas en sueños y solo dices "Sakura" "Sakura" "Sakura" ¬¬ mas os vale que no estes teniendo tus sueños humedos con ella, porque si es así creeme que te las veras conmigo-dijo amenazadoramente para proteger a su mejor amiga

- O//O y-yo no sueño así con ella!-hizo una pausa-Aun así nunca la sueño desnuda-

-ves!!!? Acabas de admitir que sueñas con ella y que te gusta!- gritaba Naruto,pero aun así no lo escuchaban los demas

-esta bien, esta bien, es… (_linda, hermosa, inteligente, amable, perfecta?) _guapa (U¬¬)-

-nee, solo eso?- preguntaba el rubio a su lado golpeandolo ligeramente con su codo

-hmp, si, que mas?- contesto el pelinegro tratando de cortar tan avergonzada platica

-bueno, si es solo eso, tal vez ella este mas comoda con Gaara-dijo con intencion de molestarlo

-ella NO estará con Gaara, ni con nadie mas…¬¬ NUNCA-(tal parece que lo logro jojo)

-ok, ok, pues si quieres que eso se cumpla, tienes que cuidarla bien, porque tiene muchisimos pretendientes y como es muy despistada tal vez termine saliendo con alguno de ellos-volvia a decir con intencion de hacerlo enojar

-mas le vale que no ¬¬-tal parece que se había resignado a que Naruto sabia que le gustaba, después de todo… el es su mejor amigo, en el puede confiar

-aun así, sigue con Itachi (Naruto no sabe de lo que paso la noche ant) y parece que le gustan los tipos serios-

_(Hmp, no crei decir esto pero: el dobe tiene razon, pero… ahora ya no esta con Itachi)_

-ya no esta con Itachi-

-por que?-

-que te importa-

-vale, pero… te recomiendo que empieces a "protegerla" desde ahorita- puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo como diciendo "vas", y este lo entendio

Total, todos terminaron de asear, Sasuke termino su relacion con ino rapida y desesperadamente para después ir junto con la pelirosa que seguia platicando con Gaara ahora sentados en el césped

**_BUENO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ESPERO MAS! n.n (¬¬ ke tu no te cansas de pedirlos?)_**

**_(u.u) Y KE LES HAYA GUSTADO!! SEE! BUENO, POR SI ACASO SE PREGUNTABAN SOBRE APARICIONES DE SAI...SEEE! YA LO HICE APARECER JIJI_**

**_SU PRIMERA APARICION SERA ALGO RARA, JAJA, BUENO, COMO ES UA LE CAMBIE_**

**_ALGUNAS COSITAS n.n ESPERO NO SE ENOJEN_**

**_PERDON LA DEMORA Y RECUERDEN DECIR SI KIEREN A UN ITACHI ARREPENTIDO O MALEVOLO _**

**_(wahahaha!!!) O SI LO DEJAN A MI PARECER, PERO ESKE NO SE SI LES GUSTE_**

**_ASI KE MEJOR USTEDES VOTEN!! n.n_**

**_(Sasuke-kun no tiene sueños pervertidos con Sakura)(ah, no? uff! ke bueno)(nop, n.n los tiene conmigo) ( ù.U )_**


	13. cap 13

_**Hola, primero que nada quisiera dar las gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, de verdad que muchas gracias! Y a quienes me dejan sus bellos reviews, jojo en sus criticas constructivas, diciendo que les gusta etc…**_

_**He recibido ya una critica diferente a las demas, no dice que mi fic apesta (muchas gracias por no decirlo, yo misma lo se n.n) pero si es una critica constructiva, y quiero dar las gracias por eso, se que mi fic no es la gran cosa, de hecho ya se me hacia tarde para recibir una critica así.**_

_**Pues se que mi escritura no es muy buena, que escribo raro, diferente etc, en palabras tales como "cmo, pk," y muchas mas, pero bueno, esa es mi forma de escribir, tratare de cambiarla para que los ustedes tengan una mejor lectura y comprensión, pero como ya dije es mi primer fic así que no se bien como se hace esto n.nU**_

_**Tambien se que escribo solamente un signo de interrogación y/o excalamacion, lo siento, es inevitable para mi u.u pero tratare de mejorar. (como ven mi ortografia y escritura no son muy buenas) Tambien en mis notas de autora, lo siento mucho, pero tambien es inevitable, soy muy entrometida XD y eso de escribir y hacer las cosas perfectamente no se me da u.u**_

_**Si soy una mala escritora perdonenme ( TT.TT ) pero tampoco he dicho que yo sea una buena escritora, de hecho creo que todos los que aquí exponen sus fanfics son mejores que yo**_

_**Jeje con respecto a que hago muy agraciada a Sakura (como vi en la pagina donde hablan sobre mi fic) pues… es un universo alterno, solamente estoy tomando los nombres y uno que otro rasgo caracteristico del personaje, bien pudiera yo estar haciendo a Hinata de prostituta, a Tsunade una monja o cosas así, eso creo que todos lo saben.**_

_**De todas formas a las personas que critiquen mi fic de mala manera (no digo que así lo esten haciendo, digo por si en un futuro) les doy las gracias por tomarse su tiempo haciendo eso, tanto como las doy a quienes hacen criticas constructivas y les gusta mi fic.**_

_**Bueno, creo que ya es demasiado lo que escribi, no estoy reclamando ni poniendo pretextos ni nada.**_

_**Solamente me queda dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de seguir esta cosa que sale de mi imaginación. (y a quien me desea suerte en la pagina que vi, la verdad espero yo tambien tenerla XP )**_

_**Oh si! Con respecto al nombre, bueno… en eso si disculpenme, la verdad no tenia ni idea de que nombre ponerle u.u así que ese se me vino a la mente un día, espero no les incomode ni se les haga estupido (como a mi XD )**_

_**Ahora si, por las personas que leen este fic, aquí les dejo un cachito n.n**_

_Total, todos terminaron de asear, Sasuke termino su relacion con ino rapida y desesperadamente para después ir junto con la pelirosa que seguia platicando con Gaara ahora sentados en el césped_

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE U.U**_

-Sakura-decia sentandose a su lado nuestro Sasuke-sexy-kun, kedando ella entre los 2 hombres

-Sasuke-respindio esta

Sasuke solo miraba con una mirada que,bueno…si las miradas vivieran Gaara ya estaria hecho picadillo, su mirada llena de celos (jojo) parecia hasta cierto punto tener un color rojo sangre (es como si tuviera el sharingan XD) ante la cual, y aunke Gaara sea un chico serio y "sin emociones" (que no se notaba al hablar con Sakura y claro…su novia) no puedo evitar en el fondo de su ser sentirse un poco intimidado y entendia el porque de esta, así que se fue (tsk! ¬¬ tanto rollo para eso?)(gomen)

-Gaara, después hablamos,si?- dijo la pelirosa a su amigo (seee…eran amigos ya) mientras se iba

-claro- contesto este antes de irse

-de que tanto hablan?- pregunto Sasuke posando su fria mirada en los ojos de la chica que tenia al lado, quien no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada

-pues de su..- -pero recordo haberle prometido que no diria que tiene novia-sus cosas, sus INTERESES- al terminar de decir lo ultimo no pudo evitar soltar una pekeña risita porque con eso se estaba refiriendo a su novia, y se sonrojo al recordar que era la unica a la que el le había confiado eso; cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Sasuke, pero el entendia con eso que ellos 2 tenian algo

-hmp…por lo que veo tu estas dentro de esos intereses no?-

-a que te refieres, Sasuke-kun?-

-no te hagas la que no sabe, Haruno-

-pues la vdd es que no se…Uchiha- contesto del mismo modo

-pues lo veremos-termino diciendo de modo retador

-si, lo veremos, por el momento me voy-decia mientras se paraba-ya me ENFADE de estar aquí sentada

Y se fue, ambos quedaron confundidos porque no sabian a que se referia el otro; Sakura no podia comentarle de la novia de Gaara y Sasuke no podia decirle que estaba celoso XD. No volvieron a encontrarse en el resto del día, en verdad que el día estuvo muy aburrido, todos platicaban sobre cosas sin importancia o veian tv…o leian (caso exclusivo de Gaara y…Kakashi XD)

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

A Ino se le había ocurrido ir a un balneario (claro, tenia nuevo traje de baño y keria presumir, aparte tmb de persuadir a Sasuke), cosa que todos aceptaron alegremente, a excepción de Kakashi, pero la idea de ver a Kurenai en traje de baño le parecio muy buena y finalmente aceptó (sensei pervertido ¬¬)(claro, ni viendo lo que lee)

Y llegaron, algunos tuvieron que comprar un nuevo traje debido a que no llevaban el suyo (pues, a quien se le ocurriria ir a un balneario en un ligar algo frio?) y otros decidieron no meterse, como Kurenai (así que a Kakashi no se le hizo verla en traje de baño XD pero pudo estar cerca de ella y no vestia mas que una blusa de tirantes color lila algo escotada y un short corto del mismo color)

Los primeros en entrar a la alberca (ske por ser un gpo pidieron permiso de tener la suya reservada) fueron los hombres (si, los malditos no tardan nada en ponerse el traje, ojo que solo eran shorts y/o bermudas eeh? No nada mas corto) mientras que casi todas las mujeres tardaban mucho. La primera en salir sin lugar a dudas fue Ino(quien llevaba un traje de baño de 2 piezas o bikini (uno super mini) color naranja que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación) y pasaba muy sexy cerca de la alberca como si fuera pasarela luciendose ante todos los hombres (Kakashi y Kurenai estaban algo alejados tomando limonada o cosas así XD), la segunda en salir fue Tenten con tmb un traje de baño en 2 piezas (bueno, todas llevaban uno así, sale?) en color azul rey (no tan provocador como el de Ino,pero si la hacia lucir bella, cosa que en parte Neji odio por que ahora las miradas se dirigian a ella, pero sobre todo le gusto como se veia), después salio Hinata con un lindo conjunto color blanco (solo que la parte de abajo era un pekeño short), seguida por temari con un atuendo muy favorable para su figura en color verde aceituna (como sus ojos), salieron varias chicas mas del salon (XD sin nombre ni interes jaja).

Todos estaban ya jugando, platicando, nadando etc muy a gusto en la alberca a excepción de cierto pelinegro que esperaba a una pelirosa salir del baño al igual que Tenten y Hinata estaban preocupadas por su amiga, así que decidieron ir a buscarle

-Sa-Sakura! E-estas li-ista?- preg Hinata por la parte de afuera Del vestidor donde La aludida permanecia encerrada

-iie! Algo es seguro…así no voy a salir!-contestaba desde dentro

-hay Sakura! Que te pasa?- ahora preguntaba la castaña

-me veo horrible, aparte de que…me da pena-seguia contestando dentro del vestidor

-mira, tu sales y te decimos como te ves, y así ya tu sabras que hacer-rtataba Tenten de convencerla

-esta bien-bufo resignada mientras salia-y? verdad que se ve horrible?-

- O.O sa-Sakura, t-te ves muy linda- decia Hinata (Sakura tenia un conjunto color negro que resaltaba sus curvas y dejaba ver que tenia un piercing en el ombligo de cristales negro y verde)

-iie! Me veo horrible y… no crees que esta muy destapado?-

-para nada! Si vieras como esta Ino! Pero tu te ves 100 veces mejor que ella, es mas, sino kieres salir así, ponte una blusa delgada y así podras estar mas comoda- decia Tenten. Y así fue, Sakura se puso una blusa de tirantes color blanca delgada y así salio, aunke llevara esa blusa ("estorbosa" para algunos) se podia notar su figura, y se metio a la alberca

-usted! La pelirosa- llamo después de un tiempo un joven con el uniforme del lugar-venga para aca-

Sakura no sabia porque la llamaba, esperaba no fuera algo malo, así que salio y fue con el

-s-si, que p-pasa?-decia tiritando de frio (si, si o no da frio al salir?)

-las reglas del lugar dicen que no puedes introducirte a las albercas con algo mas puesto aparte del traje de baño- dijo el joven, así que a Sakura no le quedaba mas remedio que kitarse la blusa, y así lo hizo, acto seguido, todos en el lugar la veian con la boca abierta, incluso el joven enfrente de ella (todos menos Naruto y Neji jeje para que vean que son fieles jeje). El joven encargado de entre 20 y 22 años la veia pervertidamente de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que enfureció al menor de los Uchihas (y el unico presente XD) haciendolo salir del agua y posar uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica haciendola estremecer ante aquel contacto

-eso era todo!?, ya hizo lo que debia, te puedes marchar ya!- decia(casi gritaba)lleno de celos

-vale, vale…nos vemos preciosa- dijo guiñandole un ojo a una confusa Sakura y acercando una de sus manos a su cara para acariciarla, pero (como si trajera el sharingan) como si viera de antemano sus movimientos Sasuke detuvo la mano del encargado antes de rozarla si kiera

-no la tokes- fue lo unico que dijo para después soltar su mano, dejarlo irse y voltear a ver friamente a la pelirosa dedicándole una mirada como si dijera "tu tienes la culpa" y diciendole – molestia- después de eso volvio a la alberca para continuar ignorando a Ino, seguir en sus pensamientos y platicar en ratos con Naruto

Sakura por su parte se sintio confundida pero le resto importancia y mejor se metio a la alberca junto con Hinata, Tenten y Temari

No paso mucho rato para que todos se separaran en parejas mientras conversaban. Sakura se sentia incomoda, por lo cual decidio salirse del lugar para ir a dar un 'vistazo' a las demas albercas, Gaara la siguió, por lo cual Sasuke tambien, pero se mantenía distante

-Sakura!-la aludida volteo

-Gaara!- (yo!, oops jeje ske crei que era un juego de nombres)

-a donde vas?-

-no lo se, solo venia a dar una vuelta y ver el lugar-

Gaara inspecciono con la mirada akel ligar, varios chicos la veian

-te acompaño- dijo desconfiando de los varones de akel lugar

-hai- y comenzaron a caminar

La relacion de la pelirosa y Gaara ya era muy buena, con Naruto era como si el fuese su hermano, con Neji se llevaba bien (aunke el no conversara mucho), con Sasuke…bueno el era diferente, y Gaara era un gran amigo (aunque no lo aparente)

Chiflidos y piropos comenzaban a sonar incomodando a la pelirosa y poniendo celosos a un pelirojo y a un pelinegro. Para salir de la incomoda situación la ojiverde camino hacia la salida de akel lugar (como es un lugar fresco fuera de ahí había pasto, césped o como kieran llamarlo) mientras daba zapes a Gaara (ujuu! Me encanta dar zapes! A ustedes no?), cuando de repente el comenzo a perseguirla mientras le hacia cosquillas, hasta que no pudieron mas y terminaron en el suelo (que estaba cubiertod e césped, sino los pobres tendrian raspones jaja) riendo como mensos XD, Sakura solo se recargo en el y lo abrazo, se verian tan lindos si estuvieran normales, pero… estaba en traje de baño, cualkier persona que los llegara a ver así, creeria otra cosa, y Sasuke no era la excepción. Se separaron y volvieron a las albercas, Sasuke siguió ahí, parado para después sentarse en el césped con las piernas encogidas y sus codos sobre las rodillas situando sus manos sobre sus labios y nariz (su pose tipica jojo) para segundos después estar rodeado de chicas, a el no le importó, la unica chica con la que el keria estar…no estaba, la unica a la que keria ver aun así no hablaran, la unica que lo hacia sentir diferente, la…unica, Sakura Haruno, no estaba ahí.(T.T Sasuke-kun! Aki estoy yo para tiii!!!)(¬¬ sabes? interrumpes los buenos momentos). Pasaron 5 minutos para el (porque en realidad había pasado 1 ½ hrs) cuando sintió una mano en el hombro acompañado de unas palabras:

-teme, calmate, ya tendras otra oportunidad, si kieres te ayudo, pero ya nos vamos- (ya saben quien fue, no?)

-hmp- respondio mientras se paraba y seguia a los demas (algunos ya estaban cambiados, todas las chicas a excepción de Ino ¬¬ y la mitad de los chicos estaba vestidos normalmente mientras que otros seguían con las bermudas), seguia de malas, pero algo lo había tranquilizado…la pelirosa ahora estaba junto a Temari y Tenten.

Llegaron a las cabañas y se algunos se cambiaron, otros se pusieron abrigos y cosas así

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!_**

**_AUN ASI... ESPERO MAS POR FAVOR!! MI SER UNA MISERABLE CHIQUILLA DE 4º SEMESTRE QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER... PIEDAD Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! TT.TT (¬¬ que dramatica)_**


	14. CAP 14

**_PERDON LA DEMORA_**

**_PERO SKE NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO KE DIGAMOS_**

**_BIEN... POR QUE USTED LO PIDIO (EA! YO KE CREIA KE HABRIA MENOS VOTACION, PENSE KE SOLO OPINARIAN MAX 2 PERSONAS O.O SEEE! PERO FUERON MAS!! LOS ADORO! n.n ) ITACHI STARA ARREPENTIDO_**

**_JEJE_**

**_Y CLARO KE HABRA MAS CELOS!!! SAI EN LO KE LLEVO ESCRITO YA APARECIO, EL GAASAKU PRONTO TERMINARA PERO SEGUIRA EL SAISAKU XD SOY MALAA!! XD ( EN SERIO? ¬¬)_**

**_YA SABEN KE NADA KE NO SEA EL FIC ME PERTENECE U.U (¬¬ rayos!)_**

Llegaron a las cabañas y se algunos se cambiaron, otros se pusieron abrigos y cosas así

TOC TOC se escucho en la puerta de la habitación donde habitaban temporalmente Uzumaki, Lee y Uchiha

Rock-lee atiende al llamado y se sorprende al ver a quien estaba frente a el

-hermosa flor de cerezo!-dice mientras se hinca-que haces aki a estas hrs?(eran como las 7:30pm)oh la llama de la juventud esta contigo!-

-jeje…Lee-el solo verlo así le provocaba nervios-etto…se encuentra Sasuke-kun?-termino de decir

-Uchiha, eh?...con que el es mi rival hacia el camino de tu cora- pero fue interrumpido(o mas bien, golpeado XD) –aaay!!

-Lee…¬¬ puedes irte- ordeno el Uchiha menor que acababa de llegar (estaba dentro de la habitación, pero por las palabrerias de Lee decidio intervenir)-que paso Haruno?- pregunto finalmente a la pelirosa

-sa-Sasuke-kun… venia a…a darte las gracias-dijo mientras hacia una leve inclinación

-hmp…de que?-

e-eske el otro día n-no pude agradecerte por lo…-decia mientras se acercaba a su oido para susurrarle lo ultimo –por lo de Itachi- pero lo que ella se haya acercado de esa forma a él y el que le haya susurrado lo habían echo sentir que se derretia por dentro

-ah, era eso-

Tal parece que ya habían olvidado las situaciones dolorosas y enojos que habían pasado anteriormente

El silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el marco de la puerta (Lee y Naruto estaban platicando casi dormidos sin prestar atención a su platica y afuera ya casi no había nadie)

-emm… bu-bueno, sayo-se despidio Sakura para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, pero un impulso que salio de "no-se-donde" se apodero de el y la tomo por las muñecas acercándola a el para unirse en un corto, fugaz y tierno beso, se separo de ella con un leve sonrojo y apenado solamente pudo meterse de nuevo en la habitación cerrandole la puerta prácticamente en la cara a Sakura

-teme… que keria Sakura-chan?- preguntaba Naruto

-nada de que te importe-

¬¬ -

Sakura fue hacia su habitación con sus demas amigas y compañeras de cuarto XD vieron la televisión, escucharon musica, y finalmente durmieron temprano como a eso de las 9:30. Es que el haber estado jugando y nadando casi medio día había sido agotador

Eran pasadas las 7:30 am de lo que seria su ultimo día en ese hermoso lugar, y casi todos seguían dormidos, todo estaba trankilo y nada fuera de lo común (ok..¬¬ ya entendieron) hasta que aparecio alguien que no era del grupo, ni tenia la misma edad, ese chico castaño de 19 años y ojos verde caminaba preguntando a kienes estuvieran despiertos cual era la habitación donde se encontraba la persona que compartia su apellido, familia, etc… Haruno, Ryoma Haruno había ido en buskeda de su hermana menor

-Sakura?- pregunta no muy seguro fuera de un cuarto

-qui-quien eres?- contesta la aludida del otro lado de la puerta

-ah, por fin te encontre…tonta, soy yo, Ryoma, abreme!!- dijo ya entablando una platica "común" entre hermanos. La puerta se abrio dejando ver a la pelirosa que llevaba puesta una blusa (de manga larga y que dejaba ver su vientre plano y piercing) color negra, unos shorts cortos de mezclilla azul, un cinto negro de picos y unos converse negros de bota, su hermano estaba vestido con unos jeans azules, tennis normales y playera verde que lo hacia lucir muy bien ya que combinaba con sus ojos. Bueno total, a Sakura le encanto la visita de su hermano y antes de que el o ella dijeran "hola", esta se lanzó a abrazarlo, lo hizo con tanto impulso que ambos cayeron.

En ese momento Sasuke iba pasando por ahí (hay que "casualidad") y al verlos ahí tirados a ambos se acomidió a ayudar a Sakura a levantarse, pero cuando su hermano termino también de levantarse:

- ¬¬ sueltala Uchiha!- su voz sonaba fuerte y decidida, así que Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio que soltarla (le agarraba un brazo porque la había ayudado a pararse)

-O.O Ryoma, que te pasa?- pregunto su hermana

-se que Itachi vino a aquí-Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron y Sakura comenzo a sentirse nerviosa-vine a ver si no te había hecho nada, ests bien Sakura?-(que lindo hermano protector! n.n )

-hai-

-y-prosiguio ahora volteando a ver a Sasuke-no kiero que tus sucias manos la vuelvan a tocar, entendido?- vaya! Que cambio tan drastico XD pero bueno, el pobre solo kiere protegerla y cree que ambos Uchihas son iguales. Sasuke enfurecio por ese comentario, y sino fuera por la presencia de Sakura y que el era su hermano ahorita lo estuviera golpeando… golpeando? Pero si Sasuke Uchiha no se mete en peleas, claro que golpeaba a Naruto y cosas así,pero… a el no le había dado por pelear de verdad (aunke fuera bueno en eso).

-pero si el no ha hecho nada malo-trato Sakura de defenderlo, lo cual fue inútil y tras un tiempo de seguir discutiendo Sasuke se fue diciendo "hmp…esta bien"

Sakura seguia sentida con su hermano por la manera en que había tratado a Sasuke,pero aun así el hecho de que se haya preocupado por ella y haber ido hasta alla para saber si se encontraba bien…superaba eso. Ya era hora de irse, las maletas estaban en el camion, y solo faltaba que todos abordaran, Ryoma había ido manejando su auto, así que el se regresaria en el automovil. A la hora de cruzar la calle Sakura iba distraida, tanto que no se dio cuenta que un automovil iba a demasiada velocidad y si no se apresuraba la podria atropellar

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!" sono el claxon de akel auto asustando a todos y mas aun a la pelirosa que se encontraba a mitad de la calle

-Sakura!!- gritaron al unisono Sasuke y Ryoma dirigiendose a ella para apartarla del camino, pero como Sasuke estaba mas distante el castaño alcanzo a su hermana, pero para su buena suerte se había fracturado una pierna (que? Que pk dije "buena suerte"? ah… ps es porque el automovil que se dirigia a ellos había logrado frenar sin lastimarlo un poco…o que prefieren? Que los atropelle un auto o fracturarse una pierna? XD piensenlo…se los djo de tarea n.n )

-aaaaaaaah!!!!!- gritaba de dolor el castaño en el piso, Sakura comenzó a preocuparse mucho al grado de estar llorando, no podria el manejar hasta el hospital, y si iban en camion no podian llegar rapidamente¿que iba a hacer?...y por arte de magia, Sasuke tuvo la idea de que el podria llevar a Ryoma en el auto de este ultimo hasta el hospital, (Kurenai y kakashi no podian separarse del gpo) todos aceptaron, y Sakura kiso ir con el, así iban… Sasuke se encontraba manejando el auto de Ryoma, Sakura a su lado y en el asiento trasero el dueño del carro acostado tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Llegaron después de un tiempo al hospital de la cd de konoha, los atendieron rapidamente, llevaron a Ryoma a hacerle radiografias y a ponerle el yeso, Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke mientras sollozaba, su llanto se había calmado…no es porque se fuera a morir o algo así, sino porque se sentia culpable; el pelinegro solo trataba de consolarla

-calma, estara bien, solo se fracturo y ya-

-s-si, pero…-

-pero nada, trankilizate-

-pero fue mi culpa, Sasuke, yo…fue mi culpa- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, Sasuke con una mano tomo su rostro viendola detenidamente "es perfecta" pensaba, mientras que ella se perdia en los ojos azabaches del moreno; a éste, ésta situación lo hacia recordar cuando también había consolado a Sakura por el malentendido con Hinata.

Se acerco a ella, para besarla y nuevamente fue interrumpido, ahora porque alguien los observaba…Gaara. Sakura se paró y fue a abrazar a Gaara, él correspondio el abrazo en señal de apoyo mientras decía "me dieron permiso de venir contigo por si algo se te ofrecía" y siguieron abrazados en silencio, Sasuke no sabia como podia seguir vivo si sentia que la sangre le hervía. Pronto llego un chico sonriente caminando con ayuda de unas muletas

-hay que lindos novios, no? n.n (ese comentario no le agrado para nada a Sasuke, y Gaara no dijo nada ya que a el le daba igual lo que pensara la gente) ¬¬ y tu hermano que?- preguntaba el recien llegado

-Ryoma! Estas bien? que bueno que estas bien! podriamos ir a casa? Si, vámonos!

Como le explicare a mamá? De seguro me va a matar!- decia rapidamente

-calma niña boba- dijo su hermano, después, en autos y taxis todos regresaron a la escuela (bueno, Sasuke llevo en el auto de Ryoma a este mismo a su casa para después ir con Sakura a la esc (que es donde pararia el camion) a recoger sus maletas y Gaara había ido directo a la escuela en un taxi)

-arigato Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura mientras se despedia, el se fue y no se volvieron a ver hasta el día siguiente

Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente etc…ese día, los celos de Sasuke ya no le cabian en el cuerpo, se encontraba a punto de reventar sentado a la sombra de un bello arbol de cerezo

**_PERDON POR LO KE LE HICE AL POBRE DE RYOMA TT.TT _**

**_CORTITO PERO SPERO KE LES GUSTE!!_**

**_Y KE DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!!_**


	15. ¿Saikun?

**_JEJE UN POCO RAPIDO ESTE CAPITULO, PERO PUES AHORIA SI TUVE TIEMPO, APARTE KE NO SE CUANDO PUEDA VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR U.U_**

**_ESPERO KE LES GUSTE!!!!_**

**_DE NUEVA CUENTA (y aunke no kiera recordarlo tengo ke decirlo T.T ) NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE (pero Sasuke-kun sii!!! n.n)(¬¬ con NARUTO me refiero a la serie, y tambien a los personajes)( TT.TT )_**

_Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente etc…ese día, los celos de Sasuke ya no le cabian en el cuerpo, se encontraba a punto de reventar sentado a la sombra de un bello arbol de cerezo_

FLASH BACK (ea ea eeaaa! Mi 1º flash back, espero ke salga bien)

-hay ke vernos en el centro comercial en la tarde, vale?- pregunto una rubia ojiverde.

Y así hicieron, en la tarde todos a excepción de nuestro querido pelinegro se encontraban en el centro comercial (o plaza, como kieran llamarle). Llegó y ya todos juntos fueron a pasear, de un momento a otro se separaron y el prefirió seguir a la pelirosa que platicaba amenamente con Gaara, el cual raramente se veia sonrojado, no era la primera vez que se sonrojaba, de hecho, desde que platicaba mucho con Sakura se sonrojaba levemente, pero ahora… estaba mas rojo que antes (claro que no estaba muuy sonrojado, solo estab mas que de costumbre); después de su sonrojada, la pelirosa se situó frente a el y puso una mano en su hombro mientras con la otra tomaba una mano del chico poniendola en su cintura, y con las otras manos hicieron la misma cosa. Gaara tenia sus 2 manos en la cintura de la pelirosa y ella sus 2 manos en los hombros del chico mientras se recargaba en su pecho al mismo tiempo que decia algo y ambos rieron.

Sasuke iba a explotar en ese momento, los 2 estaban bailando!! En su cara!! Iba a ir a reclamarles cuando sintio que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, era Naruto

-hay pero que lindos se ven los 2 juntos!- decia Tenten que acababa de llegar

-hey Sakura! Cuñadita! Ahí te encargo a mi hermanito- continuo Temari (no me pregunten como es que ella es mayor que Gaara y van al mismo salon XD)

Acto seguido todos comenzaron a hacerles burla

-y sa-Sasuke?- pregunto Hinata a su novio

-se fue- contesto este

"_Sasuke-kun_" penso la pelirosa

Siguieron paseando sin un miembro del grupo hasta que se dividieron para irse a sus casas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Sasuke-kun!- gritaba la pelirosa corriendo hacia el sentandose a su lado bajo el arbol de cerezos. Sasuke no movio ni un musculo de su (hermoso!) cuerpo ( XD perdon, pude contenerme)

-que tienes?- pregunto notablemente preocupada Sakura

-nada, kiero estar solo-respondió

-seguro? Porque te ves algo ma-

-que estoy bien dije!- interrumpio gritando

-esta bien-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-sera mejor que me vaya-

-no, mejor me voy yo-(se estaba parando)-no aguanto estar mas aki contigo…molestia- y se fue, dejando a Sakura a punto de llorar, con la mirada perdida (donde?)(¬¬)(ok… le sigo…)

-linda, pero que tienes?- dijo un desconocido, de buen ver, y cierto parecido con Sasuke acercandose a la pelirosa sentandose en donde tiempo atrás estaba el Uchiha

-huh?-estaba confundida, el chico solo sonrio y se presento diciendole que se llamaba Sai

SAI: un chico con parecido al Uchiha menor, cabello café oscuro/negro (kise ponerlo así XD)y corto, tez blanca, ojos oscuros, mirada seria pero unos labios lindos que no paraban de sonreir y parecia que a veces esas sonrisas eran falsas (aki no vestia con camisas cortas n.n ) y a diferencia del Uchiha, este se veia mas amigable, o por lo menos no arrogante

-Sakura, eh?-la chica asintió-lindo nombre, flor de cerezo- lo que le acababa de decir le había gustado, el chico era muy lindo, pero… le había recordado a Lee

-el tuyo tambien es lindo, corto y lindo-regreso el cumplido mientras sonreia

-ves? Así te ves mucho mejor, sonriendo, para lo hermosa que estas las lagrimas no te van bien, sabes?- Sakura solo se sonrojo ante este comentario

-y…dime feita porque estabas triste?-

(Nanni!!!!? Me acaba de decir… fe-feaaaa!!? O.O)(¬¬ que tipo tan raro)(pero me las pagara!! #¬¬)

-fe-fea? O.o-

-no dije fea, dije feita-corrigió

- U¬¬ -

-feita linda-

#¬¬ -

Ya cansado de toda esa "conversación" no daria su brazo a torcer y ella seguira siendo su "feita linda" siguió preguntando

-porque estaba triste?-

-u.u por nada-

-esta bien, si te interesa, estare allá-dijo apuntando a una banca-leyendo, kizas dibuje n.n- se disponia a pararse como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que de un movimiento rapido la pelirosada ahora "feita linda" kedo frente a el. Como sabiendo lo que pensaba cada uno, fueron a sentarse juntos a la banca antes señalada, hubo un silencio raro, no incomodo, pero fue interrumpido

-tu dibujas?-

-hai-

-como lo haces?- (el dibujar, si bien o mal)

- o.ô kieres que te diga como LO hago?- pregunto sai "inocentemente"

- O//O etto… el dibujar n.nU –

-pues, no podria juzgarme yo mismo-

-podria decirte yo, puedo verlos?- el asintió y le paso una carpeta llena de dibujos la verdad muy bonitos, Sakura solo decia "wow!" "que lindo" "conozco este lugar" (cuando se trataba de lugares y claro,cuando los conocia XD)-dibujas muy bien n.n –

-arigato, cuantos años tienes?-

-16, y pronto 17…tu?-pregunto curiosa

-18- obtuvo como respuesta, no se había fijado bien antes, pero el chico era atractivo, estuvo mirandolo con el ceño fruncido como en expresión de duda, el se percato y volteo a verla haciendo que se sonrojara

-feita linda…-vaya que el chico era confianzudo, aun así caia muy bien-kisiera pintarte- expresó provocando que la pelirosa se sonrojara aun mas

-O//O a-a mi?-dijo incredula señalandose a ella misma

-ves alguna otra"feita linda"por aki?-

- n.nU etto…si, pe-pero como?- se notaba que entre ellos aun así apenas se conocían había cierta confianza

-como sea, eres muy linda-dijo analizandole el rostro, tal parecia que comentarios así salian de su boca como sin nada y eso provocaba leves sonrojos en la chica que tenia al lado-bueno bujita, comencemos- dijo sacando un lapiz y viendola-pero brujita…sonrie-

-ô.o…. n.n – parece que con el tiempo tendria que acostumbrarse a los extraños apodos que salian de la "imaginación" del chico llamado Sai…tiempo?...tiempo!! se le había olvidado! Que hora es? Tiene que ir a su casa YA!!!-gomene sai-kun, debo irme, nos vemos!- gritaba ya a distancia mientras corria rumbo a su casa

Sai se kedo sentado un tiempo mas mientras leia, se paro y fue rumbo a su casa

EN CASA DE SAKURA

-Sakura-loca, hasta que llegas-saludo su hermano al momento de abrirle la puerta y mientras le pegaba con una de sus muletas (recuerden que el pobre sta fracturado u.u gomen!)

-¬¬ Ryoma-tonto- saludo de igual manera expresiva y "cariñosa" a su hermano mayor XD

-donde andabas?- preguntaron al unisono el y su madre ya que habían caminado hasta la sala

-en el parque-iba a irse sin dar explicaciones,pero al ver las caras que habían puesto decidio seguir-con Sai-kun, un nuevo amigo-

-al menos ya no estas con Uchiha-argumentó Ryoma

-si, si, lo que digas- decia mientras iba subiendo las escaleras

-con que Sai, eh?- pregunto la madre de ambos con cara de "mira que la sakurita"

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (domingo) EN LA "CASA" UCHIHA

-hay hermanito, modera tu vocabulario conmigo-regañaba Itachi a Sasuke mientras desayunaban (de por si que Sasuke estaba enojado con el por lo que había pasado con Sakura en las cabañas y ahora con esto, fue la gota que derramo el vaso)

-Sasuke,hijo…que te pasa? Desde ayer que estas de un genio peor que de costumbre-dijo su padre

-hmp-se levanto de la silla-me voy-recogio los trastes que había ensuciado, los lavo, y salio de su casa como un chico rebelde XD dejando a su padre 'con la palabra en la boca', camino y por obra del destino había kedado frente al arbol de cerezos del día anterior, de repente sintio la culpa de haberla tratado mal, pero eske si se hubiera quedado las cosas hubieran sido peor.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo a paso lento, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón flojo de mezclilla con cadenas a los lados, iba muy comodo, observaba todo a su alrededor con su mirada penetrante y estremecedora, vio un grupo de chicas que lo seguia, bufo molesto y cambio su ruta para perderlas, llego a una linda colonia con casas no tan grandes pero muy lindas; fijo su vista en la cochera de una de ellas, en un chico para ser exactos, se le hacia conocido, solo lo veia por artas de el…

**_BIEN, JEJE QUIZAS YA SE ENFADARON DE KE PONGA DEMASIADOS CELOS U.U GOMEN...PERO PUES CREO KE ESO HACE MAS INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA Y QUE SASUKE SE DE CUENTA Y ACEPTE SUS SENTIMIENTOS ETC..._**

**_COMO VIERON (leyeron n.n) SAI YA APARECIO EN LA HISTORIA XD SE ME HIZO ALGO CURSI SU PLATICA Y SU LIBRE EXPRESION n.nU PERO PUES YA NO KERIA DARLE MAS RODEOS Y PONER DE UNA VEZ KE A SAI LE GUSTA SAKURA XD_**

**_¿A QUIEN ESTARA VIENDO SASUKE?_**

**_¡¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!_**

**_SI NO ES MOLESTIA PIDO UNO QUE OTRO PARA ESTE CAPITULO... SE ACEPTAN DE CUALQUIER TIPO n.n_**


	16. ¿¡enamorado? no!

Siguió caminando sin rumbo a paso lento, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón flojo de mezclilla con cadenas a los lados, iba muy comodo, observaba todo a su alrededor con su mirada penetrante y estremecedora, vio un grupo de chicas que lo seguia, bufo molesto y cambio su ruta para perderlas, llego a una linda colonia con casas no tan grandes pero muy lindas; fijo su vista en la cochera de una de ellas, en un chico para ser exactos, se le hacia conocido, solo lo veia por artas de el… era pelirojo y besaba a una linda chica, suspuso que se despidieron, dio la vuelta y por fin supo quien era… Gaara

Podia sentir la sangre correr con sus venas a gran velocidad, sus dientes comenzaban a dolerle por estar apretandolos demasiado, estaba siemplemente furioso, como Gaara estaba con otra chica!!!? No se suponia que Gaara y Sakura eran novios!!!?? Como estaba siendo capaz de engañarla!!!???

"_como puedes hacerle esto!!?" _pensaba mientras se dirigia a el, lo agarró de la camisa y lo llevaba jalando a un lugar mas alejado de aquella casa

-que te pasa?- pregunto Gaara soltandose de su agarre con su clasica cara seria

-como que que me pasa?...como puedes hacerle esto?-

-hacerle que a quien?- seguia preg, no entendia nada, pero su cara seguia igual sin mostrar emoción alguna

-como que a quien?- y terminando de decirlo dirigio su puño hacia la cara de Gaara (pobre Gaara! T.T) comenzando así una pelea

Iban reñidos, ambos tenian moretones por igual, Sasuke solo se dedicaba a pegarle mientras Gaara solo lo eskivaba y de vez en cuando lo golpeaba tambien

Sasuke Uchiha, en una pelea? Esto era algo sorprendente, como dije antes, tenia una gran fuerza, era muy habil, etc, pero para el ninguna cosa (hasta ahora) había sido de mucha importancia como para ponerse a pelear.

Después de unos minutos, ambos quedaron tirados en el piso con su respiración muy agitada y cansados.

-po…por que lo hiciste?...como te…como te atreves?-pregunta Sasuke entrecortadamente debido a la agitación de sus respiros

-que rayos fue…según tu lo que hice?-

-Sakura…si la lastimas me las pagaras…lo juro-

-Sakura que diablos tiene…que ver en esto?-

-como que que? Te acabo de ver con una chica- Gaara se sonrojo un poco (muy poquito jeje)

-si…es mi novia-

-O.o? como que tu novia? Y sakura!!?-pregunto alterado

-como que 'y Sakura'? Sakura es mi amiga, la chica con la que me viste es mi novia-

- O.O –

- ¬¬ si tanto la quieres mejor protegela pero de ti mismo-

- O//O yo…yo n-no la q-quiero!-

- o.ô see claro, yo ya me voy-

Ambos se fueron, _"tengo que ir con Sakura" _penso Sasuke.

Iba en el trayecto rumbo a la casa de Sakura, le quedaba algo lejos debido a donde se encontraba ahora cuando sin querer y por ir sumido en sus pensamientos chocó con un chico de aproximadamente su edad, solo que se veia algo mas grande, tirandole lo que llevaba en las manos.

-gomen, estas bien?- pregunto el joven

- ¬¬ fijate por donde vas-

- o.ô –

Estaban levantando las hojas que se le habían caido, milagrosamente Sasuke se acomidio O.O pero una de las regadas hojas contenia algo bastante raro para el, era un boceto, solo estaban dibujados los ojos el sintio que esos ojos le eran conocidos, aun así era un dibujo tenian ese brillo (aunque claro que no de igual modo), pero penso _"no puede ser_" así que le regreso la hoja y siguió su camino.

"_Tranquilo, no pasa nada" "Sasuke Uchiha esta nervioso?" "no claro que no" "vamos tigre, tu puedes!"_ se daba animos al encontrarse ya enfrente de la casa de los haruno.

Cuando por fin toco la puerta, podia escuchar lo que desde dentro decian:

"_uuy ya vino tu sai-kuuun por ti" "vete con sai" "ha de ser sai" "ni siquiera sabe donde vivo". _Sai? Quien diablos es Sai? Al abrir la pelirosa la puerta con un leve sonrojo por las burlas de su madre y su hermano (que ahora con Sai no es celoso o.O ) pudo notar la expresión fria y enojada de Sasuke, si, no era Sai, era Sasuke el que había ido a su casa. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y lo jalo del brazo hasta la calle.

-¿que pasa?-

-Sai, ¿eh?- dijo ya empezando con su teatrito de novio celoso… pero ¡ni siquiera son novios!

-emm… responde, ¿que pasa?¿por que has venido?-

-¿que no puedo venir a ver a mi compañera?-

-s-si, pero..- y fue interrumpida por el Uchiha

-vamos- dijo dandole la espalda y comenzando a caminar

-hai- y lo siguió

Comenzaron a caminar como dos completos extraños, sin hablarse ni voltearse a ver siquiera, bueno… Sasuke veia de reojo a Sakura mientras ella solo veia al frente, llegaron después de un rato a un jardín que ella no conocía en el que parecia ser día de san Valentín, puesto que había muchas parejas lo cual le resultaba una situación incómoda. Ella llevaba una linda blusa color turquesa con un estampado en plateado y corte en "V", una falda corta tableada de mezclilla, y unos converse normales color azul; el tenia una camisa negra un poco pegada. Comenzó a observarlo y paró su mirada en su cara, no veía lo guapo que estaba (eso lo puede ver siempre n.n ) sino que el chico tenia tremendo moretón y una que otra cortada

-¡Sasuke!-

-¿eh?-pregunto el aludido

-¿que te pasó?mirate!- decia mientras lo señalaba notablemente preocupada (y por eso Sasuke estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostrara)

-no es nada-

-¿Cómo que no es nada?-y sacó de "por ahí" un pedazo de papel higienico para pararse frente a el y comenzar a limpiar la poca sangre que tenia, al estar haciendo eso tenia que agacharse un poco dejandole así al Uchiha menor una muy buena vista de su escote, éste sin poder evitarlo volteo a "echar un vistazo" pero temiendo de que su autocontrol le fallara de nuevo la jalo para que se volviera a sentar, aunque no fue delicadamente pues la pelirosa solto un "auch" de dolor al darse el sentón.

-Sasuke, ¿pero por que…?- preguntaba confundida

-yo…ya te dije… que no es nada-decia con la respiración agitada

-esta bien-dijo al momento que agachaba la cabeza-demo…¿por que fuiste a buscarme, Sasuke-kun?...Sa-Sasuke-kun?...¡Sasuke-kuuunn!- llamaba al moreno mientras movia su mano enfrente de su cara para que le hiciera caso.

"_bien, no tienes ninguna excusa" "¡kuso! ¿Por que mierda la fui a buscar?" "inventate una excusa pero ya!"_

-pues…yo…q-quería…salir, si salir, eso-

-¿sa-salir? Co-onmigo?-

-¡si!, ¡no!... salir todos, tu sabes, el dobe y los demas-(Sasuke keriendo salir? O.o eso si que es raro, ja no es bueno buscando excusas XD)

-aaah, pues…vamos ¿no? porque no se que hacemos aki-

-hai-

Volvieron a caminar, ahora si platicando mas, bueno… Sakura hablaba y Sasuke de vez en cuando aportaba algunas palabras XD. Reunieron a tod el equipo y salieron al centro comercial

-vamos a ver una pelicula, dattebayo!!-

Así fueron, pero Sakura se iba quedando atrás, hasta que el pelinegro sexy del grupo (el único, porque no había ido Lee XD aunke no fuera totalmente del grupo) hizo mas lento su caminar hasta quedar "casualmente" junto a ella.

-que tienes?-

-esque yo…no traigo dinero u.u –

-molesta- (solo eso? Yo que tu la invitaba!! Pero no!! eres un tacaño Sasuke-kun!)

Estaban en bolita discutiendo sobre que pelicula verían, cuando Sakura dijo que lo mejor seria que ella se fuera puesto que no tenia dinero.

-Sakura-chan! ¡Mira, dattebayo! Tengo suficiente para ti, para Hinata-chan y para mi! De veras!-

-no Naruto, gracias, pero insisto, mejor me voy, aparte mi mama va a salir y Ryoma sigue con las muletas, iré a ayudarle, nos vemos luego, ¿si?-

Y se despidio de todos, todavía no se iba.

"_Ryoma" "ire a ayudarle" _esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Sasuke, ese hermanito de Sakura no le caia nada bien, no dejaría que SU Sakura se fuera de su lado para irle a ayudar a su hermano que le caia mal _"ahora menos la dejo ir!" _pensó.

La tomó de la mano cuando era turno de el para pedir los boletos y se la llevo hasta la taquilla

-deme 2- ordenó el

-aquí estan-respondio dandoselos-gracias por venir, espero sea de su agrado la pelicula-dijo la muchacha

-hmp- y se fue todavía tomado de la mano de la pelirosa, quien si le dio las gracias a la joven

-hay pero que gente tan maleducada, deberia de aprender de su novia- comentó la chica a otra que tambien atendia la taquilla

-Sasuke-kun, ¿que haces?-

-pago tu entrada, no viste?-contestó como si la pregunta fuera de lo mas lógica (y vaya que lo era XD )

-pero…-

-pero nada, ya va a empezar- y volvió a tomarla de la mano conduciendola hasta la sala donde verían la pelicula

Ya dentro, todos sus compañeros estaban ordenados así (de derecha a izquierda): Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto y quedaban 2 asientos libres, iba a sentarse a un lado de Naruto, pero sino fuera porque el ahora nada caballeroso de Sasuke se sento en el lugar que ella queria lo hubiera hecho, así que ahora solo pudo sentarse entre Sasuke y la pared (o entre la espada y la pared XD)

La pelicula la habían escogido los hombres que por mayoría de votos ganaron (pues ya Sakura no había votado y eran 3 hombres contra 2mujeres) y eligieron una de suspenso y/o accion.

Las palomitas de maíz comensaban a ir desde un extremo a otro saltandose a Naruto pues si el agarraba se las acabaria todas n.nU

-puedo?- preguntaba Sasuke a Sakura, si podia tomar de su refresco, el solo hecho de que ella halla posado ahí sus labios le parecia tentador, así que definitivamente tenia que beber de ahí.

-¡claro! Tu lo compraste…arigato-

-hmp- y le dio un sorbo a traves del popote (o pajilla como le kieran llamar)

Pasaron unos minutos…

-lo siento- se disculpaba la ojijade con el de al lado, pues por el susto de la pelicula le había tomado la mano.

-pss pss…dobe- susurraba Naruto a Sasuke

-¿que quieres baka?-contestaba a el llamado (de la selva XD no se crean) de igual manera

-abrazala no seas tonto! ¿que no ves que tiene miedo?-y efectivamente, volteo a su otro lado y vio a la pelirosa casi temblando de miedo

-hmp-

-mira, así- acto seguido abrazo a Hinata con todo y sonrojo

El Apocalipsis se acercaba, es decir… quien iba a pensar que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estuviera recibiendo consejos para tratar a una chica y así ir enamorandola, y peor aún… quien diria que fuera el mismo Naruto Uzumaki quien lo estaba "aconsejando"!!!!?

-dobe presumido ¬¬- y siguió viendo la pelicula, para unos minutos después sentir como la chica se aferraba a su brazo mientras le sonreia pidiendo perdon, el no dijo nada, solo pasó su brazo por detrás de ella abrazandola. Solo una tonta pelicula, solo un 'insignificante' abrazo, pero ella se sentia protegida y el, feliz.

La pelicula se acabo, los chicos se despidieron, eran ya las 10 y pasadas de la noche, los hombres como buenos caballeros que son, acompañaron a sus novias o dueñas de su corazón (tal caso del chico con ojos azabaches)

-listo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo ella

-si-contestó… ¿eso es una contestación?

Se acerco para abrazarla, no supo por qué, bueno… si lo sabe, el tenerla tan cerca, tan linda, tan solos, es inevitable que el quisiera minimo tocarla, abrazarla, besarla… o algo mas, pero solo podia limitarse a lo segundo.

Ella no entendió el por que del abrazo, pero aun así lo correspondió, no solo por modales sino porque el sentirse en los brazos de el era una excelente sensación.

-¿¡que haces aquí!?largo!-dijo Ryoma, quien acababa de abrir la puerta de su casa para salir a regar las plantas (jeje a las 10:30 pm o.O) y se había encontrado con un panorama no muy lindo para el-¿por que estas con el?-pregunto acusadoramente volteando la vista a su hermana menor.

Si de por si, el Uchiha menor ya no lo soportaba, ahora lo estaba odiando, ¿que tiene de malo que el esté enamorado de su hermana?...e-enamo-orado!!? O.O no, jeje el no estaba enamorado de nadie, y menos de ella, tal vez le atraía, le resultaba linda, perfecta, no!... el NO estaba enamorado de ella, no no no! y menos cuando no hace ni 2 meses que la conoce! Como puede ÉL estar enamorado de alguien que no conoce ni hace mas de 2 meses!!!??, ¡definitivamente no estaba enamorado de ella! Aparte, el no sabe como es estar enamorado, y no es eso lo que sentia por ella, amor…nah! Por supuesto que no!, mentalmente se trataba de convencer de ello, el sabia que no lo estaba… ¿o si?¿podia el estar enamorado de ella?¿lo que el sentia cada vez que la veia era amor?¿y era por ello que tenia celos de cualquiera que tan solo la viera? No lo se (bueno… de hecho si lo se n.n)

-nos vemos- dijo seriamente como si nada hubiera pasado aunke dentro de el y su cabeza todo estuviera hecho un lio. Se fue

-¡ya no te soporto! Es mas… ahora no me importa que no puedas caminar bien y estar normalmente, ve a ver quien te ayuda! Porque yo no lo haré!- gritaba Sakura a su hermano mientras subia las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (Lunes)


	17. pasion?

**_PERDONEN LA DEMORA! U.U LO SIENTO MUCHO_**

**_AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAP, CORTITO PERO PUES... PASA ALGO MAS XD_**

**_POCO A POCO PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZARLO MAS SEGUIDO n.n_**

**_Y ESQUE TAMBIEN HABIA TENIDO LA IDEA DE MI ONE-SHOT JIJI, ESPERO A QUIENES LO LEYERON QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n ES "Eres mia y esto es tuyo" UN TANTO ROMANTICO Y PASIONAL XP_**

**_PERO BUENO...BASTA DE PROMOCIONARME n.nU AQUI ESTA EL CAP_**

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (lunes)_

Los estudiantes de la es oficial de konoha estaban ya en sus clases como en cualquier otro día, nuestro grupo estaba en la clase de deportes.

Estaban haciendo un juego de basket ball, bueno, solamente Sakura y Sasuke, que por culpa de unos comentarios de Lee, ambos habían sacado sus lados competitivos.

FLASH BACK

-hmp, estoy aburrido-expreso Sasuke

-hay Sasuke, diviertete! Nos dieron las clases libres! Dattebayo!-gritó Naruto

-hay Naruto, pero si, esto esta muy aburido!-dijo la pelirosada

-hermosa flor de cerezo, nada me gustaría mas que en estos momentos estar viendote jugar-comentó el chico de extraña cara o.O

-a ver, querida flor de cerezo¿por que no juegas?-preguntó Sasuke sarcásticamente imitando a Lee

-esta bien, Sasukito amor mío, jugaría pero no hay con quien-contestó Sakura retadoramente

-juega conmigo-

-¿eh?- le preguntó confusa, pero el chico ya estaba a media cancha con un balon de basket en la mano encestando una y otra vez-¬¬ presumido- y corrió para quitarle el balon y comenzar a jugar "amistosamente"

-ya van a empezar, estos no se pueden ver ya ni en pintura-comentó Neji-mejor será que nos vayamos-

-no, yo me quedo, quiero ver jugar a mi bella flor de cerezo-dijo Lee protestando y haciendo ademán de quedarse

-hay no! tu tambien te vas!-decía Tenten al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba de la camisa del uniforme llevandoselo a la fuerza mientras lloraba

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Iban casi empatados, aunque no estuvieran llevando la cuenta, lo unico que hacian era estar compitiendo, echandose miradas un poco raras como entre de complicidad y retadoras, cada vez que eso pasaba ella no podía evitar morderse inconcientemente su labio inferior y el al ver eso sonreia arrogantemente.

El balon pasó por en medio del aro haciendo una encestación mas para el puntaje de la pelirosa, quedando así empatados aunque no lo supieran.

-¡uno mas!¡te ganaré!-decia ella trunfantemente

-ya lo veremos-dijo el, mientras corría hacia ella, Sakura creía que iba para quitarle el balon, pero vio que sus verdaderas intenciones eran ir tras ella cuando lo vio sonreir, tiró el balon dando por terminada la competencia y se dispuso a huir de el. Era un juego, pero no queria ser atrapada, o bueno… quizas si n.n

Se les veia correr, ella delante de el y el unos 2 metros o menos tras ella. Parecían locos, ella reia mientras trataba de burlarlo y volteaba a verlo, su encantadora sonrisa (para el) hacía que quisiera correr mas rapido (no estaba dando el 100 por ciento al correr, si lo estuviera dando… ya la habria atrapado, pero eso le quitaria emocion al juego), atraparla y comersela, si… es que para el ella era tan deliciosa, un pastel dulce, una fruta prohibida que le encantaba probar, pero era tan egoista que solo la quería para el.

Rapidamente ella se dirigió a un cuartito, de 1x2 metros, era un espacio sumamente pequeño, ahí guardaban pocas de las medicinas de reserva, lo abrió y se adentro en el "escondiendose" de su cazador (si es así…yo quiero ser cazada!!), el cual sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, entro ahí tambien, quedando los 2 juntos frente a frente. Respiraban agitadamente, sus corazones se aceleraban y el escaso espacio entre sus rostros permitia que el aire fuera de el a ella y de ella a el, la pelirosa volteo su vista hacia su derecha, viendo la puerta como pensando en escapar de esta nada incomoda pero comprometedora situación, el lo noto y estiro como pudo su barzo para que kedara a la altura de los ojos de ella quitandole de vista la puerta y así dirigirla a la de el.

-estas atrapada-dijo mientras sonreia-ahora eres mia-

He aquí de nuevo esa frase, tan solo 2 palabras y un efecto interminable, _"eres mia"_ , siempre lo decía para el, ella era suya, de SU propiedad, solo SUYA, sería una molesta niña, pero era SU molestia y de NADIE mas, y ella… al oir eso, comenzaba a perder la nocion de las cosas, sentia que su cerebro se desconectaba y ahora quienes mandaran serian su cuerpo y corazón, si, era de el, y lo sabía, aunque le costara reconocerlo.

Tomó con ambas manos su cara, con un cuidado enorme como si fuera algun tipo de cristal que si se cayera se rompería (en serio? O.o?), como si al tacto se quebrara, besó su frente con una dulzura que nadie podia creer que el tuviera, la miro a los ojos, volvió a besarla ahora en su mejilla derecha, volvió a verla como si le estuviera dando tiempo de pararlo, pero ella no decía nada, la besó ahora en la mejilla izquierda ahora mas cerca de su oreja en donde suspiro e inhaló el olor de su cabello, volvió a verla por ultima vez para finalmente besarla en la boca, comenzando tiernamente¿ese era el Sasuke-kun que el conoció?¿que le había pasado?. Sakura ya no era ella, su sentido común había desaparecido, ahora era ella la que queria hacer mas intensas las cosas, con sus manos tomo el cuello del chico acercandolo a ella para profundizar el beso, deslizó una mano por el abdomen de el, sin duda el estaba sintiendo que algo le estorbaba, así que le hizo caso y adentro su lengua en la boca de ella recorriendola toda sin piedad alguna _" ja, y yo que quería demostrarle dulzura" _pensó el. Con una mano tomaba el muslo de ella subiendo su pierna como si con ella lo abrazara, la acariciaba con esa mano, mientras con la otra sostenia la cabeza de la chica para profundizar mas el beso (si es que era mas posible uno mas profundo û.û ), ella por su parte con ambas manos lo apegaba mas a ella, una situada en el cuello y la otra en su espalda.

Subió la mano que antes estaba en su muslo para tomarla por la cintura e ir subiendola por debajo de la blusa para agarrarle así uno de sus pechos y apretarlo ligeramente (no se porque escribi eso, XD solo se me hizo buena idea, opinen n.n) pero justo en ese momento todo el aire que sus cuerpos contenian se había agotado, se separaron y volvieron a la normalidad (quitaron sus manos, piernas y rostros de donde estaban XB ), ahora agitados y apenados ¿¡que había sido todo eso¿eso era un impulso¿el deseo¿pasion¿o la forma de demostrarse que no podian estar sin el otro a su lado? No lo se… ¡pero había sido excelente!

-Sa….Sasuke…kun…-decia entrecortadamente por la agitación que tenia, pero calló totalmente al ser interrumpida por otro beso de el, este mucho mas corto que el anterior

-…perdon- fue lo unico que dijo para después hacerse a un lado dandole espacio a ella para salir, ella se fue y el espero un poco mas ahí dentro esperando a que "algo" se le bajara, espero unos 10 minutos, sonrió y fue a donde sus amigos. Creyó que ahí estaria ella, pero no fue así, se volvieron a ver hasta que las clases libres de deportes acabaron dando paso a la clase siguiente donde no pudieron hablar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque usted no lo crea, apenas habían pasado 1 ½ meses desde que habían entrado a la escuela¡demasiadas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo!

Al día siguiente sería la gran inaugiración de las habitaciones de la escuela, pero eso no era lo maravilloso de el asunto, sino que les habrían preparado al alumnado y maestros una fiesta en un raro pero bello y costoso salon de eventos y tenian que vestir elegantemente pero sin llegar a ser tan formales; la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela estaban en el centro comercial mas grande de la región comprando sus atuendos para la tarde/noche del día siguiente, mientras que los hombres… estaban en casa de shikamaru jugando videojuegos y viendo peliculas o comiendo (caso exclusivo de chouji).

**_JEJE QUE LES PARECIO? JIJI CREO QUE ME EMOCIONE, PERO BUENO... QUERIA QUE PASARA ALGO MAS n.n_**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA ESPERO TAMBIEN UNO QUE OTRO POR ESTE CAP n.n_**

**_CREO QUE YA HICE DE SASUKE-KUN UN PERSONAJE ALGO POSESIVO XD (perdonen pero es que me encanta cuando es asi!!!) SI QUIEREN DENME SUGERENCIAS PARA HACERLAS D SU PERSONALIDAD, TODO SE PUEDE, AUNQUE ESTE FIC NO TENDRA LEMMON u.u_**

**_NOS VEMOS!!!...O LEEMOS!! (¬¬mensa)(T.T crei que me habia librado de ti)(pues no XD)(eres mala u.u)(seeee...aceptalo y tememe!)_**


	18. la fiesta: bailamos?

_Al día siguiente sería la gran inaugiración de las habitaciones de la escuela, pero eso no era lo maravilloso de el asunto, sino que les habrían preparado al alumnado y maestros una fiesta en un raro pero bello y costoso salon de eventos y tenian que vestir elegantemente pero sin llegar a ser tan formales; la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela estaban en el centro comercial mas grande de la región comprando sus atuendos para la tarde/noche del día siguiente, mientras que los hombres… estaban en casa de shikamaru jugando videojuegos y viendo peliculas o comiendo (caso exclusivo de chouji)._

**_JIJI, GOMEN POR LA DEMORA!!!! AKI ESTA YA EL CAP_**

**_n.n_**

**_KYAAAA!! ESTOY EMOCIONADA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!_**

**_ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA!!_**

**_HE ESTADO VOLVIENDO A ESCRIBIR EL FIC, TENGO UNA IDEA DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS JUJU_**

**_SOLO HAGO UNA PREGUNTA..._**

**_AL MOMENTO DE DECLARARSE...KIEN KIEREN KE DE LA DECLARACION LINDA? SASUKE O SAKURA?_**

**_Y AKI ESTA EL FIC_**

-kyaaaaaaaaa!!-exclamó Tenten-pero que vestido tan mas bello! Este sin duda sera mio!-

Lo compró, era un lindo vestido color rosa de tirantes que quedaba poco arriba de las rodillas, siguieron caminando.

-¡mira!-gritó Sakura señalando un lindo vestido azul

-hay, Sakura, esta lindo pero ese no es muy de tu tipo-argumento Tenten

-no, mensa… es porque me gusto para hina-chan, no es lindo?-

-e-es verdad Sa-Sakura-chan-opino Hinata-e-es m-muy lindo n.n –

-pues si te gusta…¡pruebatelo!¿que esperas?-pregunto Tenten.

Hinata se metio en los probadores y salio para que sus 2 mejores amigas le dijeran que tal se le veia el vestido, y la respuesta fue

-¡genial!-dijeron las 2 al unisono

Y así, recorrieron varias tiendas, Hinata ya había comprado todo, vestuario, zapatos, accesorios, etc… (no se que mas se necesite n.nU) y a Sakura y a Tenten solo les faltaban los zapatos, la primera había comprado un lindo vestido strapless (o no se como se llamen) color verde con una torerita en blanco (por sino saben, las toteritas o toreras XD son como abrigos pero cortos, que solo alcanzan hasta debajo del busto o un poco mas abajo).

-miren nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí… las 3 zorras oficiales de toda la ciudad-decia sarcásticamente una chica de baja estatura pero buen cuerpo, unos pequeños lentes y con el cabello color entre rabano y zanahoria, era atractiva pero su cabello era seco, liso, tiezo, y de 20 mil colores (estaba pintado)

-karin, mejor vámonos- decia la chica rubia llamada Ino que estaba a su lado

-perodona… y tu quien eres¿y quien te crees que eres para llamarnos así a mis amigas y a mi?-se puso a la defensiva Sakura

-mira… pelo de chicle, a mi no me hables así, y mi nombre es Karin y solo digo la verdad-

- o.O huy pues que sincera, esas verdades ve y dicelas a tu abuela!-dijo enojada-a ver si ella te las cree-

-karin, ya vámonos-pidio Ino, y es que aunque no le gustara admitirlo le daba miedo enfrentarse a Sakura, a Tenten y bueno… no le daba miedo Hinata, pero por mas mala que fuera sabia que ella nada tenia que ver en esto

-tu callate Ino!-ordenó-pues bien, ya nos vamos, las dejamos para irse con sus noviecitos sino es que ahora les toca otro…oops-dijo tapandose la boca-se me olvidaba sakurita-pelo-de-chicle que tus intentos con mi sasukito-kun han fallado-

-¿Cómo que mis intentos? Yo no ando tras el, es mas… no me mueve ni un pelo ¡fijate!- decia tratanto de ocultar lo que pasaba en verdad

-pues no se tu, pero el me ha dicho que estas loquita por el, que no lo dejas en paz y que solo te esta utilizando para una noche… aunke-decia esto viendola con desprecio de arriba a abajo-no se para que, si en ti no hay nada que ver, adios-

Y se fueron, el resto de la tarde las 3 amigas se la pasaron juntas platicando, aunque en los momentos silenciosos por la mente de Sakura venian las paabras de Karin "_el dice eso de mi?" "sera que en verdad solo me esta utilzando?" "pero si no somos nada! Quien se ha creido este que es!?" "tiene razon… estoy mas plana que una tabla y mi cabello… ¡rosa! Como lo odio!" _aunke no fuera cierto que odiaba su cabello ya que lo amaba demasiado, cuando se burlaban de ella por su color de cabello o tamaño frente se volvia muy debil y su autoestima quedaba por los suelos. Las 3 amigas fueron cada una a sus casas, al día siguiente no habria clases debido a los preparativos de la fiesta.

El día acabó, al igual que la larga y extensa ceremonia y palabras de los profesores sobre el aprovechamiento y el por qué de las instalaciones, etc… y fue hora de la fiesta, uno a uno fueron llegando hasta que todos ya estaban dentro y era tiempo de bailar.

-¡Hinata-chan!¿que te parece si bailamos?dattebayo-preguntaba alegremente Naruto

-O//O Cla-claro Naruto-kun n.n – el rubio hiperactivo la tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia la pista

La castaña que este día llevaba el pelo suelto, y su cabello no era liso como el de la mayoría, era ligeramente ondulado y le llegaba poco más abajo de los hombros, jugaba enrollando un mechon de su cabello con sus dedos en señal de aburrimiento, ella quería ir a bailar con Neji, pero sabia que el era muy serio como para hacer eso. La chica pelirosa veia en la pista como bailaban sus amigos, el rubio bailaba sin parar, y la chica se movia bien aunque se notaba con pena y un brillo en los ojos al ver a su novio… ¡esos dos se quieren tanto!.

-Tenten-llamo el chico de cabello café oscuro

-¿si, Neji?- respondio esta

El chico tomo aire para atreverse a decir lo que iba a decir, tal parecia que seria algo difícil o una dura decisión, cerró los ojos y por fin lo dijo:

-¿quieres…?-volvio a respirar para tener valor-¿quieres ir a bailar?-pregunto finalmente

-O.O ¡Ne-Neji-kun¿ha-harias eso por…mi?-

-mmm...-queria responder que si, sabia que si, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo e ir a bailar así que antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, su novia lo llevo a la pista.

"_Sakura¿que te parece si bailamos?" "no, pareces un tonto" "¿y si solo la agarro y la llevo a la pista?" "pero creera que soy muy brusco" "es mas…a mi ni siquiera me gusta bailar, hmp" "pero…es Sakura"_ peleaba mentalmente Sasuke.

-Sa…-pero fue interrumpido

-¡Sakura!- grito un chico detrás de ella

-¡Sai-kun!-dijo ella ya que se había volteado a mirarle

"_con que el es sai eh?" _Pensó Sasuke

-¿Ésta bella dama podría concederme el honor de bailar con ella?-pregunto el chico que recién llegaba mientras tendía su mano para que ella aceptase

-jaja-rió un poco-que caballero, claro que si¿por que no habria de hacerlo?-decia al momento en que tomaba su mano, Sai solo sonrió y fueron a la pista. La musica estaba muy bien, era de las de la época de los 70's y 80's, las que nunca pueden faltar, bailaban en la pista un apuesto chico de cabellos cortos y una chica con cabellos rosados sin darse cuenta de las miradas que había en ellos, eran bastantes… la de Sasuke, quien los miraba fijamente; la de Lee, que lloraba por no ser el el que bailara con su flor de cerezo; la de Ino, porque desde que vio a Sai le interesó casi como Sasuke; la de karin, que no toleraba que Sakura estuviera bailando con algun chico mayor que ella y muy guapo (¬¬ envidiosa!); y de varios chicos que envidiaban a Sai en estos momentos y claro… tambien había varias chicas de la escuela de Sai (Sai no iba en la misma esc que los demas sin embargo había podido ir a la fiesta XD) que declaraban estar enamoradas de el (Sai era el chico mas guapo de su escuela).

Es tan… ella, tan Sakura, si! Es como eso, como una flor, tan alegre, risueña, divertida, tan fresca, optimista, un iman para los chicos aunque ella no lo sepa, es simple y sencillamente ¡hermosa! Y el…tan serio, frio y aburrido, tan celoso y posesivo, controlador, misterioso y atractivo, tan opuestos…pero tan atraidos

-Sasuke, vamos a bailar¿si?-preguntó la voz escandalosa de una chica cuyo nombre es karin, que se sentaba al lado de él. Él le envió una mirada como si dijera "pierdete"

-yo se que te mueres por bailar conmigo¡vamos!-seguía insistiendo ella.

-no-

-¡ven, por favor!-y seguía insistiendo

-¡ya, te dije, que no!-contestaba sin apartar la vista enojada de la pelirosa, Karin notó esto

-jamas te va a hacer caso, para ella solo eres un arrogante y una conquista mas-dijo ella viendo a la pelirosa también, mentalmente contó hasta 3 como sabiendo lo que pasaria, y así fue. El moreno que estaba sentado a su lado ahora ya estaba parado y rumbo a la pista, lo siguió y comenzaron a bailar justo en frente de Sai y Sakura.

**_PERDON SI ES ALGO CORTO U.U_**

**_BONGIO:siii!! yo tambien amo ke sasuke sea asi! jaja, como vez tambien es terco, posesivo, celoso y raro :S_**

**_ALEXAVENUZ: jeje me encanta ke te guste! n.n y bueno..pues aki ya esta la continuacion_**

**_KAORUCHAN17:kyaaaa!!!muchisimas gracias! de veras! me subiste los animos!! jeje hasta las 3? ja, un dia yo tambien hice eso n.n muchas gracias, me siento muy halagada, spero no fallar u.u y si, Sasuke seguira siento serio, posesivo y cariñoso, claro ke tambien lo hare algo tierno pero solo con Sakura y no al grado de fastidiar XD_**

**_YHOEUCHIHA: si, jaja ya ves en lo ke un simple juego de basket puede terminar XD asi ke hay ke abrir bien los ojos ¿no? jaja, siii! posesivo me encanta! y me encanta hacerlo enojar!! jojo (¬¬ eres mala)(n.n sip) jaja, kiero ser cazada por Sasuke-kuuun!! T.T_**

**_xXKATSURAXx: jeje pues aki ya esta una parte de la fiesta n.n espero ke te agrade y tambien tratare de no cambiar a Sasuke_**

**_LADYORIADES: nop, no me ofendo, se ke tengo mis errores y tratare de corregirlos, aunke las notas de autora creo ke le dan mi toke personal a la historia n.n aun asi tratare de bajarle y muchisimas gracias por tu critica!!_**

**__**

**_QUE OPINAN DEL CAP? LES GUSTA? REVIEWS ONEGAI PARA ESTA POBRE ALMA EN BUSCA DE REVIEWS! JAJA_**

**_(eso ke? ¬¬)(n.nU)_**


	19. te perdono

_-jamas te va a hacer caso, para ella solo eres un arrogante y una conquista mas-dijo ella viendo a la pelirosa también, mentalmente contó hasta 3 como sabiendo lo que pasaria, y así fue. El moreno que estaba sentado a su lado ahora ya estaba parado y rumbo a la pista, lo siguió y comenzaron a bailar justo en frente de Sai y Sakura._

**_PERDON LA DEMORA_**

**_ESPERABA A TENER VARIOS REVIEWS PERO...NO SE ME HIZO u.u_**

**_AUN ASI AKI ANDO! n.n FELIZ DE LA VIDA ESPERANDO KE USTEDES TAMBIEN!_**

**__**

Si Ino era algo malévola, Karin era sin duda alguna perversa y mucho peor.

Sakura sintió algo raro, como si la observaran, y ahí lo vió…viendola con esa cara de chico arrogante mientras bailaba con otra chica, que no era nadie mas que Karin, a la que había conocido en el centro comercial y quien le había dicho lo que Sasuke opinaba de ella; Sai notó lo distraida que estaba su compañera de baile, no supo porque estaba así, pero decidió aprovecharlo tomandole el rostro y besandola, la pelirosa reaccionó y se separó justo para ver a Sasuke que caminaba enojado hacia ellos mirando a Sai como si lo fuera a matar.

-Hola n.n – dijo Sai sonriente al notar la presencia de Sasuke, y para lo enojado que iba esto le había hecho enfurecer mas, puesto que parecia una burla.

- ¬¬ -

-Sakura, podemos hablar- pregunto llegando a la escena Itachi, alterando así aun mas los nervios de Sasuke

-O.O It-tachi-fue lo unico que pudo salir de los labios de la ojijade, todavía le asustaba la idea de estar a solas con el

-tranquila, no pasara nada-dijo esto viendola a ella y a su hermano menor

-e-esta bien-y se fueron

CON ITACHI Y SAKURA

-¿que se te ofrece?-pregunto la chica

-yo solo…no se como,pero…-trataba de explicarse, hasta que no resistio mas y la tomo de la mano, haciendo que se asustara, parecia que se había quedado traumada después de su ultimo encuentro-tranquila, vengo a pedirte disculpas. Si, desde que te vi me gustaste, eres muy linda y se que no eres como otras chicas, y eso me llamo mas la atención, pero ese día…-podia notar lo temblorosa que estaba ella-no se que me ocurrió, lo eché todo a perder-decia cabizbajo-algo…algo se apodero de mi, lo siento…lo siento mucho-para esto ya tenia la mano de ella en su pecho como algo simbolico para que vea que se arrepentia de verdad-se que no pasara mas nada entre nosotros, demo…me gustaría ser tu amigo, con el tiempo quizas volvamos a serlo-

-Itachi O//O-y lo abrazó-te perdono, si…seremos amigos n.n-

-arigato- la besó en la frente y se marchó. Sakura volvió a la pista de baile, pero ya no se encontraba Sai

UNOS MINUTOS ANTES

-bueno, yo me voy-dijo Sai al notar que solo quedaban el y Sasuke en donde había ocurrido todo-o…¿quieres que baile contigo?no estas nada mal¿eh?-decia a Sasuke

-O//O ¿eh?¿¡que te pasa!? ¬¬ vete-decia Sasuke mientras le daban escalofrios (jajajajaja!!)

Caminó menos de 2 metros y vio a la chica de nombre karin (estamos hablando de Sai, jeje)

-¡hola!-saludo esta poniendose en su camino

-ohayo n.nU – correspondió el saludo Sai, tratando de esquivarla

-sabes…si yo fuera tu, aparte de ser guapo, bailaria conmigo-dijo Karin mientras tomaba las manos de Sai y se las ponia en la cintura

-No, gracias u.ú mejor después n.nU-dijo soltandola y se fue para encontrarse con Ino, con quien platicaba sobre las escuelas y cosas así sin relevancia, pero era mejor platicar con ella que no hacer nada; lo extraño es que Ino se estaba comportando como persona normal (dentro de lo que cabe, claro esta XD)

(por esta razon Sai ya no estab)REGRESAMOS CON SAKURA

-¿quieres bailar?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella

- ¬¬ Uchiha-

-¿que te pasa?-dijo volviendo su expresión a la misma fria de siempre

-mejor vete con Karin, a ella si le cuentas todo ¿no? ve y dile lo que sea, que me muero por ti o no se que, una de las mentiras que le dices u.u-

-en primeras…primero muerto que irme con Karin, en segundas…yo no le he contado nada ni tengo por que hacerlo ¿o si?, y en terceras…tu no mueres por mi-dijo lo ultimo con algo de tristeza-¿o si?-

-O//O C-Cla-Claro que no!-

-¿etonces?¿que tiene de malo bailar un rato?nada personal…¿que dices?-_"si claro, nada personal"_

-mmm...esta bien-_"hay! Si supiera que me vuelve loca,espera…yo no dije eso!""oooh si, si lo hiciste"_

Y así comenzaron a bailar, parecia que eran videojuegos, pues su baile tenia ciertos niveles, comenzaron sin mirarse, lejos, como si ambos bailaran solos…después,se fueron acercando aun sin mirarse…al poco rato ya se miraban y bailaban normalmente para que después de unos minutos sacaran chispas (no de enojos) entre ellos, Sasuke la miraba penetrantemente, se la comia con los ojos y ella pareciera que le coqueteaba; después de un rato, el DJ anuncio un cambio de estilo y puso baladas, sin "mas remedio" juntaron sus cuerpos y comenzaron a bailar siendo casi el centro de atención de todos.

Sakura volvia a sentir lo bien que era estar rodeada por los brazos del joven y Sasuke… el simplemente se dejaba llevar por la musica, era serio y todo, pero era una ocasión especial y quizas unica…tratando de guardar en su memoria este recuerdo y el sentirla…frágil y delicada, pequeña y encantadoramente envuelta en sus brazos

--------------------------------------------------

Y así la fiesta acabo…los dias pasaron, ya había varias veces que algunos estudiantes utilizaban las nuevas instalaciones del colegio. Ya era 1 día antes del cumpleaños de la pelirosa y nadie mencionaba siquiera una cosa respecto al tema…nadie, ni su mejor amigo Naruto, ni sus amigas inseparables Hinata y Tenten, ni… Sasuke, eso la hacia sentirse algo triste, se habían olvidado de ella, y lo peor era que su madre había salido hace 3 dias y tardaria una semana en volver, estaba su hermano, y aunque casi no le veia ya, sabia que podia contar con el. n.n

-¡kuso!-maldijo buscando algo de su mochila, ese día había quedado de verse con Hinata, y todo para que? Para que le cancelara media hora después de haber estado esperandola…era su cumpleaños! La había citado y le cancelo como si no pasara nada, esta triste…solo queria encontrar ya la estupida llave, entrar en el dormitorio y dormir hasta que este triste día se acabara…pero el destino parecia no estar contento con ella.

-¿B-Buscabas es-to?-pregunto timidamente Hinata ahora misteriosamente tras ella mientras sostenia la llave que tanto anhelaba encontrar la pelirosa en estos momentos

-¡hina-chan!la encontraste…¿Dónde estaba?-Dios! Que ilusa! No pasaba por su mente el que Hinata su querida amiga casi un angel del cielo le había quitado la llave para…hacerle una bromita

-E-En el…en el…salon de arte n.n-dijo mientras introducia lentamente la llave por la cerradura, al quitar el seguro y antes de abrir la puerta, giro hacia su amiga y con una timida y verdadera sonrisa continuo hablando

**_JEJE _**

**_¿KE LES PARECIO?_**

**_SE ME HIZO MUY RAPIDO Y FACIL Y SENCILLO_**

**_(PARA MI GUSTO XD) LO DE ITACHI Y SAKURA_**

**_CLARO KE LAS COSAS CAMBIAN, YA NO SERAN AMIGOS AMIGOS_**

**_PERO AL MENOS YA NO LE TENDRA MIEDO JAJAJAJA_**

**_VUELVO A PREGUNTAR..._**

**__**

**__**

**_xxxxx AL MOMENTO DE LA DECLARACION LINDA SASUSAKU,_**

**_¿KIEN KIEREN KE SE DECLARE PRIMERO Y KIEN DE LA_**

**_FORMA MAS TIERNA, LINDA Y/O ROMANTICA?xxx_**

**__**

**_SPERO SUS LINDOS REVIEWS n.n_**

**__**


	20. mi aclaracion y conteo

**_AAAA! PRIMERO QUE NADA…_**

**__**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DATTEBAYO! (¬¬ no eres Naruto)(u.u)_**

**__**

**_BUENO, LES DEBO UNA GRAAAN Y ENORME DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA_**

**__**

**_PERO BUENO…AHORA SI LA RAZON ES…BUENO¿COMO EXPLICARLO?_**

**__**

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_JEJE n.nU_**

**__**

**_SI, ANTEAYER QUE ESTABA EN LA COMPUTADORA CON UNAS AMIGAS SIN QUERER (obviamente) BORRE MI CARPETA CON TOOODAS MIS COSAS (incluidas el fic) Y COMO ESTABA TAN PESADA LA CARPETA (n.nU) LA PAPELERA LA ELIMINO TAMBIEN (TT.TT) ASÍ QUE "BYE BYE FIC" PERO CLARO QUE CONTINUARE ESCRIBIENDOLO, DE HECHO SOLO IBA COMO 2 O 3 CAPS DE AVANZADA A COMO VA AHORA LA HISTORIA (u.u)_**

**__**

**_SUBO ESTO PIDIENDO DISCULPAS, PERO ESPERO AHORITA PONERME A ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION n.n Y SUBIRLA HOY O MAÑANA, PORQUE EN LA SEMANA QUE VIENE TENGO EXAMENES ( :/ )_**

**__**

**_ESPERO NO ME ABANDONEN!! u.u_**

**__**

**__**

**_LLEVANDO EL CONTEO SOBRE LA DECLARACION…_**

_Sasuke-----5 votos_

_Sakura-----3 votos_

**_ESPERO QUE QUIENES NO HAYAN VOTADO Y LES INTERESE PARTICIPAR L O HAGAN n.n_**

**_ES QUE ME CUESTA MUCHO TRABAJO DECIDIRME SOBRE ESO, YA QUE ME AGRADAN AMBAS IDEAS (que sea el y ella) TAMBIEN PODRIA PONER QUE LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO ESO LE QUITARIA GRAN PARTE DEL ROMANTICISMO ETC…_**

**__**

**_GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y REVIEWS!_**

**__**

**_PRONTO SERA LA CONTINUACION! SOY MALA PERO NO TANTO n.nU_**


	21. ¿fiesta?¿para mi?

**_¡SI!LO SE, TARDE MUCHISIMO! ME SIENTO TERRIBLE u.u (y hablo en serio) _**

**_LA INSPIRACION NO VENIA A MI,Y CUANDO VENIA NO ESTABA _**

**_EN ALGUN LUGAR PARA ESCRIBIRLA_**

**_Y NUEVAMENTE LLEGAN A MI IDEAS DE OTRO FIC (pero si las cumplo_**

**_sera despues, muuucho despues) _**

**_PERO YA...AQUI ESTA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_**

_-E-En el…en el…salon de arte n.n-dijo mientras introducia lentamente la llave por la cerradura, al quitar el seguro y antes de abrir la puerta, giro hacia su amiga y con una timida y verdadera sonrisa continuo hablando_-Fe-Felicida-ades Saku-chan-

¿Alguien podria decir que fue eso? Es decir…¿Que a Hinata no se le había olvidado el cumpleaños de Sakura? Esto si que es extraño.

La Hyuuga introdujo la llave por la cerradura, la giro lentamente y se escuchó un "click", deslizo la llave nuevamente ahora para sacarla, se la dio a su dueña y abrio la puerta, ambas pasaron…

-Por Kami esto esta tan oscuro que me da miedo-expreso una pelirrosa mientras buscaba con su mano el apagador para prender (el apagador para prender? Que es eso? XD) la luz, lo encontró y se ilumino todo al tiempo que:

-¡SORPRESA!-se escucharon varios gritos en la habitación, Sakura se frotó los ojos con las manos y agudizó sus oídos ¿había escuchado bien¿Quiénes estaban ahí parados frente a ella con caras de felicidad…eran sus amigos¿los mismos amigos que según creía…habían olvidado su cumpleaños?...si, eran ellos, los mejores amigos que se pudiera tener.

- ¡wow chicos! – dijo emocionada

Frente a ella estaba Naruto con el pastel en las manos y misteriosamente tenia un poco de betún en el rostro, su amiga Tenten con una bolsa de regalo muy bien adornada, Neji al lado de ésta con 2 envases de refresco en sus manos y una leve sonrisa, Lee con casi todas las rosas que pudiera haber en el mundo (jaja, ok no tanto, digamos unas 10), Temari con vasos deshechables, shikamaru agarrado de la mano de Temari e increíblemente no tenia cara de aburrido o.o , Kiba tenia a Akamaru en sus brazos con las patas delanteras extendidas como si la felicitara, un poco mas alejado de todos se encontraba Gaara, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared con una semi-sonrisa viendo a su mejor amiga, muchos de sus amigos estaban ahí presentes, de hecho…todos, si, todos…menos él, y claro…Sai.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia Sakura, excepto Gaara, Neji había sido casi obligado a ir por su novia "nada agresiva" Tenten, la felicitaron y colmaron de regalos, abrazos, besos, felicitaciones, etc.…

"TOC" "TOC" sonó la puerta de la habitación donde estaba un grupo de jóvenes amigos festejando a una pelirosa.

-debe ser el teme-dijo Naruto mientras se dirijia a la puerta a abrir con toda confianza, es decir, ni era su cuarto ni su cumpleaños XD

A Sakura se le enrojecieron levemente las mejillas al imaginarlo ahí, en la puerta de su cuarto, felicitandola, abrazandola, etc… pero no fue así. (y aquí todos dicen "ooooh u.u")

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Naruto tratando de ser cortes, esa chica, la de la puerta, no a todos les cae bien, de hecho…solo a 2 personas le cae bien y algunas otras mas la toleran.

-¿que no puedo venir a felicitar a la pelo de chicle?-contestó con una pregunta y una sonrisa demasiado fingida hasta para Naruto (conste que aquí nadie insulta a Naruto n.nU)(seee claro!)

-mmmm…no me agradas-ttebayo-dijo Naruto mientras Sakura se acercaba a la puerta a recibir a su "querida" visita.

-hola pelo de chicle-

-karin ¬¬…¿que se te ofrece?-cuestionó la Haruno

-solo vengo a darte mi regalito n.n aquí lo tienes-y al momento de decirlo de sus manos salió una bola de humo (fuego artificial) y lo aventó al centro de la habitación haciendo que todos salieran cubriendose las vias respiratorias.

Así se dio por terminada la fiesta, todo por culpa de karin, al menos sus amigos la ayudaron a arreglar el cuarto antes de irse.

Tenía ya 20 minutos en el balcon (o no balcon…sino en la parte de afuera de un pasillo, recargada en un barandal…espero se den una idea n.nU) observando las estrellas, fácilmente eran las 12:15 de la madrugada, y comenzaba a tener frio, hasta que una sensación de calidez la desperto de sus pensamientos, tenía una chamarra cubriendole la espalda, la cual era sostenida y se la ponian las manos de un joven pelinegro muy guapo.

-…Sasuke-kun-dijo finalmente la ojiverde después de no poder pronunciar palabras-gra-gracias, demo… tu tambien has de tener frio-

-hmp-

-ah…-por alguna razon ella interpretaba acertadamente los silencios del moreno-¿que haces a estas horas aquí Sasuke-kun?-

El aludido, que antes tenia la mirada perdida en frente se giró a verla, con una mano delicadamente la tomó del mentón haciendola que le mirase a los ojos y diciendo-felicidades Sa-ku-ra-para después darle un beso en la mejilla de la chica, la cual estaba roja.

-ahora vuelvo-dijo el chico unos momentos después, se fue…dejandola sola.

Cerró los ojos ante la sensación de felicidad, después de todo su cumpleaños no estaba pasando del todo mal. Ahora sentia que algo acariciaba su cara, podia sentir que era una flor, sonrió…le hacia cosquillas, mientras abría los ojos decia el nombre de la persona responsable de esto…o la que creía que lo era.

-Sa…i- (les dije, es decir…iba a decir "Sasuke" pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era el y corrigió)

-feita linda-

-¿q-que haces aca?-pregunto confusa (recuerden que Sai va en otra escuela)

-vine a felicitarte¿te molesta?-cuestionó confuso

-no, para nada-respondió sonriente aunque por dentro esperaba que a Sasuke no le incomodara la presencia de Sai

-¿Dónde quieres tu regalo?-

-¿eh?-

-olvidalo…solo cierra los ojos-pidio Sai, a lo que Sakura no pudo negarse-ahí va tu regalo-dijo al verle los ojos cerrados. Y sonrió de lado al ver que Sakura comenzaba a subir sus manos, como para sostener algo (claro, ella piensa que le dara su regalo en las manos¿si me explico?)

Y así, Sai empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, viendo sus rosados labios, con sus manos agarro su cuello suavemente para así acercarla a el, un roce con ambas bocas y el beso dio inicio.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante, ya pensaba que algo tenia Sai con ella, pero eliminó cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo auto juzgándose de egoismo, pero bueno, continuando con el beso…era tranquilo y relajador, no era nada comparado con los de Sasuke, pero era bueno, así que…un pequeño lujito de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie ¿o si? Así que Sakura decidio dejarse llevar un poquito correspondiendo el beso.

Había que admitir que Sai era muy guapo y atractivo(¬¬ que no es la misma cosa?)(sh, tu callate!dejame continuar), era el mas seguido en su escuela, era 1 año mayor que ella y tal vez un poco mas maduro que algunos de su edad, un gran artista…dibujaba excelente, inteligente, y ya varias veces había insinuado que algo quería con la pelirosa, besaba bien y era detallista…¡todo un sueño para cualquiera! Ademas…¡tenia un raro parecido con Sasuke!

_-"Sasuke"-_ penso la pelirosa abriendo los ojos, a ella le gustaba Sasuke¿gustaba¡no! ella le quería, le queria demasiado. Estaba concentrada en Sasuke queriendo separarse del beso hasta que se escucho un seco sonido en señal de que algo se había caido, se separaron del beso y voltearon su vista hacia donde se había producido el sonido…y ahí estaba…él, en quien estaba pensando, junto a…un peluche con figura de un perro (si, se que muchos dicen que los gatos etc…pero decidí cambiarle un poquito) de un tamaño mas grande de lo normal pero tampoco enorme, en el piso, ok, volvamos con Sasuke, quien tenia podria decirse "una cara inexpresiva" pero con la boca un poco abierta y con unos ojos que hacian notar desilusión.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa sorprendida

"espero que con esto deje de rondar a mi feita linda" pensó Sai, aun abrazando a Sakura de la cintura. No es que Sai fuera un mal chico, pero el quería una relacion con Sakura y sabia de las intenciones de Sasuke hacia ella.

Sasuke simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando ahí el peluche y su corazon XD

-…Sai, te agradezco mucho hayas venido, y el obsequio-decía Sakura mientras se soltaba del agarre del moreno y agarrando la rosa, aunque no podia mirarle a los ojos después de haberle correspondido el beso-pero creo que me tengo que ir…sayonara- se despidio y fue a tomar al peluche, para irse a su habitación, simplemente se sentia muy mal, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, muy malo. Sabia por que era, pero tambien sabia que no había por que sentirse así, si Sasuke y ella no eran nada ¿o si?.

Llegó a su habitación agradeciendo esta vez si tener la llave, entró y vio algo que la dejo sorprendida…dentro de su habitación había muchisimos………………

**_¡AH! Y...WOW! ME SORPRENDI! NO CREI QUE_**

**_MAS GENTE LEYERA MI FIC Y MUCHO MENOS QUE VOTARAN_**

**_ESTOY TAN FELIZ! n.n_**

**_Y BUENO, LAS VOTACIONES SIGUEN ABIERTAS HASTA NUEVO AVISO _**

**_JEJE n.nU_**

**_Y SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR..._**

**_¿PODRIAN HACER CLICK AQUI ABAJITO A LA IZQUIERDA EN EL BOTONCITO KE DICE "GO" Y ESCRIBIR LO QUE SEA, COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, AMENAZAS (n.nU)¿POR QUE EL CIELO ES AZUL? O LO QUE DESEEN?_**

**_(lo ke esta loca quixo decir es que si le pueden dejar reviews)(si, eso mero!)(eske esta urgida de reviews)(¬¬ no ayudas)_**


	22. globos y yo sufro

_**JAJA**_

**_¿QUE LES PARECE? AQUI ME TIENEN DE NEW..._**

**_NO TENGO TIEMPO NI DE PELEAR CON MI INNER (¬¬peleonera)_**

**_ASI QUE PUES SOLO DEJO ESTO_**

_Llegó a su habitación agradeciendo esta vez si tener la llave, entró y vio algo que la dejo sorprendida…dentro de su habitación había muchisimos_ globos, de esos que son llenados con gas que flotan, había de varias formas, de animales, de flores, sobre todo de estas ultimas, de estrellas, algunos con mensajes como "felicidades" "feliz cumpleaños" "feliz día" etc.… felicitándola, amarrados con listones de bonitos colores, todos eran hermosos.

-¿pero que…?-calló al ver una pequeña nota en su cama-¿S-Sa-Sasuke?-se preguntó a si misma al terminar de leer la nota, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veian volvio a leer

"_**felicidades Sakura**_

_**Sasuke"**_

-¡por kami!-exclamaba al mismo tiempo que se dejo caer sentada en el colchon de su cama-Sakura…definitivamente eres una baka, y bien hecha-comenzó a golpearse con una mano en la frente al tiempo que repetia -¡kuso!¡kuso!¡kuso!...-

Y no queriendo, tuvo que dormir, al día siguiente habría clases.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-jaja, si, creo que si Hinata-chan, por cierto…Naruto te estaba buscando por el pasillo de salida de sus habitaciones-avisó Tenten

-Na-Naruto-kun, gomen chicas, tengo que irme, es que Naruto-kun y yo quedamos de…vernos antes de…clases y…pues…-comenzo a trabarse la Hyuuga

-entendemos hina-chan, tu "Romeo" esta en busca de su "Julieta" y esta no debe faltar a su cita aunque el mundo entero este en su contra, jiji-rio Sakura causando la risa de Tenten y un sonrojo de Hinata

-h-hai…sayo-dijo la timida ojiperla mientras se iba, Sakura y Tenten dieron un suspiro, al mismo tiempo, pero lo que las diferenció es que al terminar de suspirar Tenten dio una gran sonrisa, al contrario de Sakura, quien se quedó como triste.

-Sakura…¿que te pasa?-pregunto Tenten

-…nada-contesto la aludida, pero al ver la cara de inconformidad e insistencia que ponia su amiga castaña siguió hablando-bueno…si,demo no lo se, yo…meti la pata Tenten, y hasta el fondo- ("meti la pata" es una expresión que se usa para decir que has hecho algo mal o te has equivocado)

-ay Sakura, ¿tiene que ver con él?-la pelirosa se sorprendió, pero bueno, Tenten es su amiga y no puede ni quiere ocultarle sus cosas

-si-suspiró

-pues, solamente dile lo que sientes y ya-

-no, es que…lo que pasa es…yo no…-

-¿no sabes lo que sientes por el?¿dudas?-cuestionó confundida

-¡no! claro que lo se…es solo que…soy una estúpida, y el se merece a alguien mejor-explicó mirando por la ventana a algun punto fijo inexistente

-mirame bien Sakura Haruno…-dijo su amiga mientras le volteaba la cara para verla fijamente a los ojos-por mas errores y mensadas que hayas hecho, no vuelvas a decir eso, tu lo amas ¿no es así?-Sakura solo asintió-entonces has el intento.

Se separaron y el profesor kakashi entro al salon, seguido de varios de sus compañeros que todavía no estaban en el aula, la clase dio inicio…Sakura seguía pensando en como disculparse, como declararse, bueno…poniendo atención…no estaba; sin embargo en otro lado del salon:

-¡teme, teme!-susurraba un rubio hiperactivo a su mejor amigo para llamar su atención, aun así susurrara se podia escuchar en su voz lo ansioso que se encontraba.

-hmp-respondio-¿ahora que quieres usuratonkachi?-

-ne, Sasuke-teme, ¿que tal ayer? ¿huh? ¿que le pareció a Sakura-chan la idea de los globos? ¿ne?...¡contestame teme que no tengo todo tu tiempo!-casi gritó Naruto, lo raro es que kakashi no le había llamado la atención.

-hmp, parece que tiene…mejores regalos-dijo con resentimiento mientras la veia como si de un enemigo se tratara

-no entiendo-ttebayo-

-eso no es novedad-dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad (que hace que se me caiga la baba º¬º)

-pero…Sasuke, ¿por que la miras así de feo? La miras muy diferente-

-¿diferente?-

-hai, antes la mirabas con cara de bobo, así como yo a Hinata-chan, demo…ahora parece como si tu volvieras a ser el mismo de antes ¿que sucedió ayer?-

-baka-si, no tenia la mas minima intencion de contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior-pues para que te quede claro, así la mirare desde el día de hoy…como se lo merece, mirala…tan infantil, tan débil, tan insoportable, mimada, molesta, rara, sonriente…hmp-

-teme, la verdad que no te entiendo-

Y así el tiempo transcurrió lentamente para algunos y para otros rapido.

-pss, pss…Sakura, ahí va-dijo su amiga de ojos color chocolate a la pelirosa señalando con la mirada al chico de sus sueños que iba saliendo del salon.

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó corriendo para alcanzarlo, no sabia lo que iba a hacer, decir, ni siquiera estaba pensando, solo actuó…logró divisarlo, esta vez si que había caminado rapido, pero… ¿que estaba haciendo él en la puerta de otro salon?

-Sasuke-lo llamó casi en susurro, penso que no la había escuchado pues no volteo a su llamado

-hola bebe-dijo sonriente una chica peliroja, si…karin era su nombre, se acerco demasiado a Sasuke, al rostro de Sasuke, a los labios de Sasuke, y eliminando toda distancia los beso.

El beso terminó y fue hasta entonces que el pelinegro giro su vista a verla, a ver a la ojijade con los ojos cristalizados, se le oprimio el pecho, pero ya había decidido no mostrar sus sentimientos hasta que estos se fuesen

-ah, Haruno…¿que se te ofrece?-quedó estática, si antes no sabia que decir…¡ahora menos! Abrio la boca y su mente dio mil vueltas para encontrar una palabra "coherente" que decir y alejarse de alli, alejarse.

-con permi-so-

El pelinegro se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso y por fin se alejó…llorando.

Solo pudo ir 2 cuadras mas lejos de la escuela y pararse en una esquina, al lado de una casa a llorar, le daba vergüenza que la escucharan pero no había podido aguantarse mas y ya no podia hacer nada. Continuó llorando.

-¿Sakura? –

-¿Sai…que?-pero calló cuando el joven le enseñó unas llaves, demostrandole que ahí vivia

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-yo…-y se lanzó a abrazarlo-Sai…ayudame-y rompió en llanto.

-ya, ya, tranquila-logró calmarla, y nuevamente…la iba a besar, pero no sabia que Sakura no caeria en el mismo error…no sabia que esta vez lo rechazaría

-Sai, no se que estoy haciendo, gomenasai-dijo apartandose de él

-feita…tu…tu me gustas-

-sai, yo, Bueno... no se que decir, a mi...-bajó La mirada 

-comprendo-

-arigato-y se fue para irse a su casa.

Entró y saludo sin ver a su madre, no queria que ella la viera llorar

-en la noche hay cena familiar, vienen tus tios desde Okinawa para festejarte-grito su madre desde la cocina a Sakura, quien ya iba en las escaleras.

-esta bien…ocuh, menso, fijate-regaño a su hermano

-tonta, fijate tu, ¿que no ves que…?¿por que estas llorando?-cambio Ryoma de tema

-y-yo no estoy llorando, tonto…¿A dónde vas?-

-ire a ver a Kohaku, una amiga-(kohaku significa ambar)

-no mientas, yo se que te gusta, mas le vale portarse bien contigo-

-mocosa…hasta la noche, sayonara-

En la noche que mi familia llegó de Okinawa todo estuvo muy bien, mi madre cocina delicioso, espero yo al menos cocinar la mitad de lo bien que ella lo hace, mis tios y primos me felicitaron e hicieron casi un interrogatorio sobre mi vida, ¿Cómo me iba en la escuela? ¿Cuántos amigos tenia?...y cuantos de ellos eran hombres, ¿Cómo han estado por acá y por alla las cosas? Y las demas eran preguntas incomodas sobre si tenia novio, prentendiente, en fin…fue tan vergonzoso, que negué todo…pero a la vez, dolia, recordarlo. Después de eso decidimos irnos los primos a la sala o afuera, los adultos tenian sus "cosas de adultos" que platicar, queria comentarle a alguien lo que me sucedía, o mas bien…que alguien me ayudara, tengo primos mayores y menores que yo, pero los que son mas de mi edad son 2 años mas grande y mas chico, y ambos son hombres, por logica el mas gde se junta mas con Ryoma, así que me quedan los mas chicos…para mi suerte puedo llegar a ser como una 'lider' con ellos, puesto que soy mayor. No puedo negar que me la pase bien, y aun así…algo dentro de mi, si, mi corazon no me dejaba en paz.

Una semana ha pasado, y no me he animado a hablarle, el solo se dirige a mi para decir lo necesario u obligatorio, yo solo asiento a sus palabras/ordenes o me quedo grabandolas en mi mete _"…tal vez sean las ultimas palabras que me diga_". Puedo ver como se divierte con esa zorra…se que no debo guardarle rencor ni llamarla así, pero eso es lo que es, crei que Sasuke era lo unico que quería, pero me hierve la sangre al ver que el no dice nada cuando claramente _"y a veces frente a el"_ ella coquetea con otro ¡y el no hace nada! Sin embargo, yo no puedo ir a quejarme, a hacer una escenita de celos, a abofetearlo para que vea la realidad…que ella lo engaña y yo aquí estoy amandolo…no puedo.

**_NO SE SI QUERIAN ESTO, PERO, BUENO..._**

**_YO SI, JEJE, DE VERAS! AHORA LE TOCARA SUFRIR A SAKURA_**

**_O MAS BIEN...ME ENFOCARE MAS EN SU SUFRIMIENTO, _**

**_COMO VEN, MI FIC SE CENTRA MAS EN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SASUKE PERO ESTA VEZ LE TOCA A LA HARUNO, TAMBIEN PARA EL PROX CAP, PERO LO KE CONTENDRA...ES SORPRESA JUJU_**

**_POR CIERTO...NO PIENSO ACABAR EL FIC AUN SI YA SE DECLARAN,_**

**_TENGO LA IDEA DE COMO ACABARLO,ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE_**

**_ESO, NI DEJARME REVIEWS...¿SIIIIII?_**

**_(#¬¬ urgida!!)(¬¬ 3stupid4 inner)(:P)(sabes ke? me voy, tengo prisa y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de pelear contigo...sayo!)_**


	23. haruka kanata y mi destino

**_JOJO HOLA HOLA!_**

**_AQUI ME TIENEN DE NUEVO, ESCRIBI ESTE CAP DE CONTRABANDO JEJE_**

**_ESKE NO ME DEJABAN USAR LA COMPU_**

**_¿RECUERDAN KE DIJE SERIA SORPRESA KE HABRIA EN ESTE CAP?_**

**_PUES SI...ERA SORPRESA HASTA PARA MI, PUES NO TENIA NI 1 RENGLON ADELANTADO JAJA_**

**_ASI KE CREO KE ME EMOCIONE Y ESCRIBI, Y CREO TAMBIEN KE ESTA AUNKE SEA UN POCO MAS LARGO_**

**_Y HABLANDO DE LARGO (ya largate ¬¬) SI, ESO...ME VOY!_**

****

**_POR CIERTO...SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO, _**

**_NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES (Sasukeee! TT.TT) ME PERTENECEN u.u EN PRIMERAS NO TENGO TANTO INGENIO Y YO ME HUBIERA METIDO AL ANIME Y JUNTO CON SASUKE HARIAMOS RESURGIR AL CLAN UCHIHA, O DE PERDIS ESTARIA CON KAKASHI u.uU_**

_Una semana ha pasado, y no me he animado a hablarle, el solo se dirige a mi para decir lo necesario u obligatorio, yo solo asiento a sus palabras/ordenes o me quedo grabandolas en mi mete "…tal vez sean las ultimas palabras que me diga". Puedo ver como se divierte con esa zorra…se que no debo guardarle rencor ni llamarla así, pero eso es lo que es, crei que Sasuke era lo unico que quería, pero me hierve la sangre al ver que el no dice nada cuando claramente "y a veces frente a el" ella coquetea con otro ¡y el no hace nada! Sin embargo, yo no puedo ir a quejarme, a hacer una escenita de celos, a abofetearlo para que vea la realidad…que ella lo engaña y yo aquí estoy amandolo…no puedo._

¡oh kami! ¿por que no me matas de una buena vez? Esto es doloroso, es…es…no lo se, no hay palabras para describirlo, siento como si estuviera en el cine, en primera fila de la función mas dolorosa de todas…donde los que parecieran protagonistas se separan y ahora el guapo y perfecto chico se besa con una nueva actriz delante de la que era su ex…solo que yo no soy su ex. Si, me encuentro en el salon de clases, es de mañana y hoy como siempre el profesor kakashi no ha llegado, a veces siento como que lo hace a proposito para hacerme sufrir, si es así…juro que lo mato; tambien, hoy como estos ultimos dias, la chica peliroja con el cabello mas chillante, si, porque su cabello teñido es casi de un rojo fosforescente se h a metido a MI salon de clases ¿y todo para que? ¡pues para que mas! Para estar con su novio…digo, no me incomoda tanto el hecho de que este aquí, pero…¿por que Sasuke es su novio? ¿por que? Pudo haberse hecho novia de otro chico, ¡habiendo tantos!¿por que el? esta kiba, shino…lee, si, todo seria diferente si se hubiese fijado en Rock-Lee y no en Sasuke, pero no, aquí esta metida, sentada en sus piernas ¡frente a mi! Porque ahora a Sasuke se le ocurrió sentarse en la banca delante mio, lo besa…en esos labios que yo mas de una vez probe y me dieron mi primer beso, lo siente…siente sus brazos, fuertes pero a la vez delgados, que me abrazaron y el primer día me protegieron de una dolorosa caida y han hecho mas cosas por mi, enreda sus dedos en su cabello…su sexy y sedoso cabello tan oscuro que parece irreal y ahora yo muero por tocar, y aunque suene muy pervertida, ahora ella esta sentada en sus piernas, su cadera…donde una vez por estar jugando basketball terminamos en un cuarto y una de mis piernas abrazandolo de ahí. Esto es tan doloroso, ahora, comparando dolores…encuentro mucho mejor el morir asesinada por un loco lentamente.

Bueno, como soy masoquista sigo viendolos, esa chica…parece haber sido aprendiz de alguna "dama de compañía" (¿saben a lo que me refiero,no?), la forma en la que se mueve, en la que su mano vaga desde su cuello, su pecho, abdomen, cintura, pierna, y mas o menos entre sus dos piernas hace que me sienta consumir por dentro, como me muero de ganas de ir, jalarle las greñas y aunque no sea yo muy de peleas…pelear con ella.

Para contradecir mis pensamientos, kakashi aparece como para calmar mi furia al salón.

-are, are…bajenle a la temperatura chicos, estamos en la escuela-les dice a los protagonistas de la pelicula que hace rato estaba viendo-…oye, ¿tu eres de este salon? ¿que no ibas en otro?-pregunta algo confundido a karin.

-hay kakashi-sensei, si, demo…¿puedo quedarme un ratito con mi bebe?-"_ "bebe"? ¿esta diciendole "bebe" a Sasuke-kun?"_

-iie-contesta casi con burla nuestro sensei-te pido de favor que te retires sino quieres terminar con un buen reporte y un castigo-_"¡si! ¡reportela, reportela!"-_y sino se va tu-dice dirigiendo su vista a Sasuke-terminaras expulsado un par de dias.

-hmp-es lo unico que "dice" para después casi correr con la vista a karin, la cual se va resignada

-muy bien-dice algo feliz-ahora comenzaremos la clase-y tal como lo dijo, comenzó la clase. Que Kami y kakashi-sensei me perdonen pero no pondré atención…de nuevo, y no es precisamente que no quiera, sino que ¡Sasuke esta sentado delante mio!¿como quieren que no este todo el r ato viendolo?

Creo que es hora del receso, Naruto es una gran alarma para eso, pues desde hace unos segundos no para de 'cantar' algo como

-¡ramen!¡ramen!¡delicioso rameeeen!¡iré a comer ramen!-

Y bueno, todos los presentes lo miramos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-dobe ¿hasta cuando madurarás? ¿es que acaso el ramen es lo mas importante en tu vida o que?-dice algo frustrado Sasuke, que increíblemente esta con nosotros camino a la cafeteria

-no teme, te equivocas, lo mas importante es Hinata-chan-dice abrazando a su novia, la cual se sonroja. No se como Naruto es así, tan tontito y despistado pero a la vez dice esto y es tan lindo y tierno, creo que es por eso que Hinata se enamoró de el, que suerte tienen ambos. Sin que lo vinieramos venir, Naruto prosiguió hablando-el ramen es lo segundo mas importante, dattebayo!-bien…creo que aun así sigue siendo un baka.

El gusto de que Sasuke-kun estuviera sin karin no nos duró mucho pues al llegar a las bancas ahí estaba ella y con su "agradable" voz lo llamo a los 4 vientos.

-¡sasukitoooo!-

Lo raro es que Sasuke bufó, como si le molestara, se supone que si es su novia…le cae bien ¿no es así? Voltee a verlo pero para mi desgracia el me descubrió.

-adios-se despidió de todos y con una "sonrisa" se fue con karin. (digo "sonrisa" porque…ps Sasuke sonriendo como que no, seria mas bien una media sonrisa).

Bien, el ya se fue con su noviecita esa, ¡aarg! Como la odio, pero no le dare el placer de verme triste y desanimada en el desayuno, no, no, no…bueno, ¿a quien convenzo con esta actuación barata de "la chica fuerte"? a nadie, puedo ver a veces como mis amigos me ven con algo de pena y lástima y eso no me gusta, así que por lo menos me haré la "optimista".

Desayunamos, todos excepto el rubio del grupo, el tragó como de costumbre, sinceramente siendo yo muy buena en aspectos relacionados con la medicina y la salud no entiendo por qué hasta ahora no se ha enfermado ni siquiera de diarrea. Nos dirijimos al salon, esta vez de arte con Gai-sensei, eso quiere decir que del tiempo que tenemos de clase, la mitad lo aprovecharemos en algo referente a la materia y la otra mitad escuchandolo decir las cosas que dice y claro…siempre seguido por Lee, eso me apena pero…¿Cómo pudo ese chico enamorarse de mi en cuanto me vió? Bueno a mi me paso eso con Sasuke, pero Lee…el es un caso especial que prefiero por el momento no tratar.

Estamos en el salon, ahora de guitarra, para mi suerte ya se me en guitarra y obviamente cantada la de "haruka kanata" (sino lo recuerdan es el segundo opening de Naruto y esa canción es de mis favoritas n.n), afino mi lira y la conecto, preparo todo, el microfono tambien, claro…estoy alejada de mis compañeros y de él, prendo el microfono y muevo los controles hasta que me de el volumen que deseo, uno bajo, muy bajo, solo quiero escucharlo yo, no voy a estar de exhibicionista, y sería peor si me equivocara, empiezo a cantar concentrada…

Fumikomuze akeuseru

Veo que varios han notado mi presencia

Kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

Entre ellos Sasuke

Youru wo nukeru

Que vergüenza, siento mis mejillas rojas, pero no pararé

Nejikomu sa saigo ni

No quiero mirarlo, pero me es imposible.

Ya voy algo mas adentrada en la canción, y deduciendo lo que viene, espero lo inevitable…

Kokoro wo sotto

Hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

Todokuyo kitto tsutau

Yo motto sa aa

Canto viendolo a los ojos, como si la canción hablara por mi; me muero de pena, pero planeo seguir…

Ubaitotte tsukandatte

Kimi ja nai nara imi

Was naniosa

Vuelvo a cantar viendolo, y el me ha estado viendo tambien. Sigo un rato mas cantando volteando a ver a otro lado y concentrada con la guitarra. La canción ha acabado y apenas ni respiro y

-bravo, ¡bravísimo!-exclaman Gai-sensei y Lee-sabia que la llama de la juventud ardia dentro tuyo, y algo me dice que esta bella flor de cerezo esta e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a-continuo hablando para mi mala suerte Gai. Me sonroje hasta las orejas, y me senti como Hinata, eso me hizo sonreir levemente pero como la mala suerte la trae conmigo, Gai-sensei se dio cuenta y lo tomó como respuesta-oh vaya…¿y quien es el afortunado jovencita?-senti que me desmayaba…ahora comprendía totalmente a Hinata. Agache la cabeza y con ésta la mirada tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo el cual creo se me notaba hasta en los brazos.

Como si de un iman se tratase mis ojos verdes se posaron sobre unos negros y frios, si, los de Sasuke, y nos quedamos mirandonos, aun así yo mantenia la cabeza agachada.

-¡Sakura-san! ¡por favor tengamos una cita!-volvió a pedir por…no se que vez Rock-Lee, mire de nuevo a Sasuke, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso aunque se que no necesito pensarlo para negarme a tal petición, esta vez Sasuke desvió la mirada; volteé a ver a Lee para pedirle disculpas por la futura negacion que le iba a dar, pero mi vista se hizo borrosa y después comprendí que ahora pareciera que mis ojos quieren hacerse pasar por fuentes.

-gomenasai-susurré, me quite la guitarra y Sali de ahí, solamente di media vuelta y me recargué en la pared a un lado de la puerta

-eeee, Sasuke, ve a buscar a Sakurita y de ser necesario llevala a la enfermeria, te la encargo mucho, ¡no pierdas la llama de la juventud muchacho!-escuche a Gai-sensei decir

"_¡shanarooo! Ahora vendra Sasuke, tengo que irme_" y me fui corriendo hacia…hacia ningun lado en especifico, solamente me queria esconder de Sasuke.

"si tan solo un segundo dejara de ser tan molesta" pensaba Sasuke buscando a la pelirosa.

No puedo sentirme mas tonta, estando aquí escondida entre arbustos y árboles, checando que Sasuke no me vea, esta a casi 10 metros de mi, ¿que fue eso? Escuche algo detrás de mi, voy volteando

-¡aa!-grité del susto, pero recorde que Sasuke no debe verme…ni oirme, así que callé-¿Neji?-

-Sakura-

-¿que haces aquí?¿no debes estar en el salon con Gai-sensei?-

-si, demo…acabé antes-

-ah- tal y como en la tv, ahora bien podria estar sonando el tipico grillo haciendo notar que hay un gran silencio.

-el…-comenzó Neji a hablar, lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que el como Sasuke no suelen hablar mucho…bueno, ya estoy de nuevo pensando en Sasuke, ¡es inevitable!-el destino…es algo inesperado, y no se puede escapar de el-ok, Neji es raro, ya había notado su aire "psiquico" pero esta vez ya es una afirmación-y el destino se ha encargado de que sea yo quien lo haga-

-¿hacer que?-

-…descubrirte- ¿que? Y bien…Neji es una buena persona y gran amigo, pero hay veces que te dice algo que…tal vez no entiendes nada de lo que habla…o te asombras cuando te dice cosas o da indirectas de algo que tu creias que el desconocia…esta vez es la segunda opcion ¿que todos saben lo que hago, pienso y siento o que demonios?

-¿descubrirme?¿como?-

Agarró una lagartija de un arbol cercano y sin que me lo esperara la acerco demasiado a mi cara, haciendo que yo gritara y me alejara de ahí…para mi mala suerte, Sali de mi "escondite" quedando visible a los ojos de Sasuke, cuando lo escuche llamarme vi que Neji tenia una media sonrisa como las de Sasuke.

-Sakura…gai-sensei te esta buscando-me dijo Sasuke

-si…-y le seguí de nuevo al salon

El resto de las clases ocurrieron sin muchas cosas relevantes.

Fui a mi casa, como de costumbre saludé a mi mama, peleé con Ryoma, el cual ya esta de novio con Kohaku, me alegro por el y parece ser que su enemistad con Itachi ha terminado.

Itachi…hace tiempo que no lo veo, no es que tenga ganas de verlo pero ¿que habrá hecho? he llegado a pensar que ese día, en las cabañas, estaba tomado o yo que se, jaja, no recuerdo como fue que me hice novia de el…¡ah si! Fue cuando vi a Sasuke besandose con Ino…cuando lo vea hablare con el, es buena persona, espero sigamos siendo algo parecido a amigos.

EN LA CASA UCHIHA

-llegué-aviso el hijo menor de la fam Uchiha al llegar a su casa, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando

-estupido hermanito, no la cierres-pidió-ordeno Itachi

-hmp ¿y papa?-

-salio con unos compañeros de trabajo, algo dijo sobre una comida o reunion ¿que se yo?-contestó el hermano mayor-me voy, tengo una cita con Tamiko- (Tamiko: Niña extraordinaria)

Sasuke lo ignoró, como de costumbre y subió a su habitación, también como de costumbre e hizo lo que últimamente hacia…se desvistió y puso unas bermudas estilo playero en color negro, solo eso traia puesto (¡¡imaginenselo!! º¬º) se costó en su cama y cerró los ojos, como de costumbre…no iba a dormir, solo a descansar, pensar y relajarse.

Tanto se relajó que se asombró al abrir los ojos viendo que su "querida" novia estaba ahí.

-¿ahora que haces?-preguntó molesto "esta chica es un fastidio"

Karin se sento en las piernas de Sasuke y lo besó

-dime que me amas-le pidió, el pelinegro confundido alzó una ceja-di que me amas y tendras tu beneficios-volvio a pedir ahora mas 'seductoramente'

-no te amo-

-¿nani?-

-lo que oiste, solo necesitaba una novia, alguien para pasar el rato y tu te me insinuaste así que te seguí el juego-

-esta bien, si querias a alguien para pasar el rato…pasemos el rato-dijo tomandole una mano y colocandola en uno de sus senos, Sasuke la retiró rapidamente como si de fuego se tratara

-¿a que te refieres?-

-hay Sasuke, te ves tan inocente…eso me gusta, ven, pasemos el rato-

-dices que tu…y yo…-

-exacto-

-¿tu no eres…?-

-¿virgen?-interrumpió la chica-claro que no, hace 20 dias cumplí los 18 (jojo) y adivina ¿cual fue mi regalito por parte de mi ex?- _"zorra" _pensó Sasuke

Karin se desabotonaba la blusa dejando una buena vista para cualquiera y Sasuke no era la excepción. La chica peliroja lo besaba, lo acariciaba y el la tocaba, ella quería mas eso era obvio, pero el…no parecía cooperar.

"_¿así termina todo? ¿acabaré teniendo sexo por primera vez con karin? Pero si yo no quiero…¿por que no la detengo? ¿y lo que hice por Sakura? Hmp…ella no me ama" _y di por concluida su pelea mental, y para demostrarse a si mismo que no sentia nada por la pelirosa dio a entender a karin que si…

-Sasuke-gemia karin, ahora el chico le besaba el cuello, algo de asco le daba, pero era mas el orgullo y el querer demostrar que podia hacerlo

-Sakura- susurró el, para su buena suerte karin no escucho, pero…para la mala suerte, el se dio cuenta _"tal vez ella no me ama, pero yo a ella si"_ –karin-llamó-vete-

-pero Sasuke-

-vete, y da por terminada nuestra relacion-

La chica "indignada" se puso la blusa y se fue enojada.

El pelinegro se recosto en su cama -¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?-se levantó, fue al baño y se lavó la cara.

**_AQUI LES TRAIGO LA TRADUCCION DE LA CANCION UTILIZADA, BUENO...DE LOS PEDAZOS KE AGARRE n.nU_**

**_¡AH! Y POR MAS KE KIERA...LA CANCION TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL GPO "ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION" TTnTT_**

_Kokoro wo sotto_

_Hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara_

_Todokuyo kitto tsutau_

_Yo motto sa aa_

_(cuando abres tu corazon un poco,_

_y pones a alguien cerca tuyo_

_tus sentimientos le llegaran mas_

_adentro de seguro, si…)_

_Ubaitotte tsukandatte_

_Kimi ja nai nara imi_

_Was naniosa_

_(Aunque lo robe y me aferre a el,_

_Si no eres tu ¿Cuál es el punto?)_

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! NI EN MIS SUEÑOS MAS FANTASIOSOS IMAGINABA KE TUVIERA MAS DE 100 REVIEWS! _**

**_ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ! KIERO AGRADECER A MIS PADRES...POR LA COMP_**

**_Y A ... JAJA, CLARO KE A USTEDES!! NADA MAS JAJA_**

**_Y SINO ES MOLESTIA ESPERO TAMBIEN REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAP ONEGAI!_**

**_ARIGATO!!_**


	24. SaixInoalguien escucha?

**_¡HOLA DE NUEVO! n.n JEJE SI, COMO VERAN NO HE TERMINADO UN FIC_**

**_CUANDO YA ESTOY EMPEZANDO OTRO n.nU_**

**_AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CACHITITITITITITITO (uff, me canse de decirlo) JE, SE QUE ES..._**

**_DEMASIADO POQUITO, PIDO DISCULPAS, PERO ES PORQUE NO QUERIA DEJAR SIN SOLUCIONAR ALGUNAS COSITAS_**

**_Y UNA PARTE DE LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO ES FUNDAMENTAL PARA EL FIC (hay si tu bien profesional ¬¬) SH!_**

**_¡AH! Y PODRIA DECIRSE KE ES UN "ESPECIAL" SAIxINO_**

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡ Sakura-chan!- gritaba un energetico rubio

-Naruto ¿que sucede?-

-es que…etto…venia rumbo ala escuela y te vi y dije "oh, ahí esta Sakura-chan, mi mejor amiga, mejor voy con ella" y ya dattebayo-

Sakura sonrió y le abrazó

-vamos Naruto-

Y así ambos amigos, pelirosa y rubio, se fueron juntos a la escuela. Comenzaron las clases para después dar tiempo al receso.

-jajaja, ¿por que no estuve ahí? Seguro fue muy gracioso-decia una chica de cabellos cafes sentada en una silla al lado de un ojiperla, con el cual entrelazaba sus manos

-Sakura-susurró un pelirrojo de ojos color turquesa-te hablan-dijo señalandole con la vista a un chico pelinegro que estaba parado a unos 5 metros de ellos.

-Sai…em, chicos, ahorita vuelvo, no tardo-se disculpó para ir con el joven ya antes mencionado, sin percatarse que otro pelinegro la observaba atentamente, claro…y disimuladamente-Sai, ho-hola, ¿que ocurre?-

-hola feita-contestó el pelinegro mientras le daba un sobre-eso era todo-

-¿eh? No te entiendo-

-cuando veas lo que esta ahí dentro, entenderas- se inclinó hacia ella para darle un corto beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida y se fue.

La ojijade regresó con sus amigos tratando en vano de esconder el sobre que el chico le había dado.

(mientras tanto con Sai)

Iba el chico caminando por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la salida para ir a su instituto cuando le dan un volante (volante, anuncio, propaganda…) sobre una nueva tienda de la compañía Ichiraku´s ramen, que estaría mas cercana a su escuela, levantó la vista a ver a la joven que se lo había dado.

-¿que no eres tu la linda…bonita-corrigió, ahora lo que menos quería era pensar en Sakura-de la fiesta?- preguntó como sin nada haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-mm…s-si, creo que si, jeje-

-ah, no se si lo recuerdes, mi nombre es Sai-se presentó

-ah, mucho gusto, si lo recuerdo…el mio es Ino, Ino Yamanaka-se dieron las manos y besaron en señal de saludo

-y bien Ino…¿que haras hoy en la tarde?-algo tenia esa chica que le llamaba mucho la atención, tanto o tal vez un poco mas que Sakura

-¿y-yo? Nada, ¿por?-

-pues…aprovechando que hoy abren el restaurante del volante, ¿irias conmigo?- Ino se sonrojo, en primeras por que el chico que ahora le gustaba la había visto repartiendo folletos sobre un restaurante (la habían casi obligado), y en segundas con la soltura con que la invitaba y que ¡la estaba invitando! _"¿será como una cita?"_ se preguntó-como una cita-concluyó el chico como leyendo sus pensamientos, eso hizo que se sonrojara mas

-si, claro-

-esta bien, salgo temprano el día de hoy, te espero aquí en la cafeteria ¿vale?-

-esta bien- se despidieron

Estaba haciendo algo de calor, en una calle, había dos chicas platicando.

-Sakura…no es por ser chismosa, pero…¿que quería Sai esta mañana?-

-ah, me dio el dibujo que me había hecho, y una carta-

-¡que romantico! No se por que lo rechazaste jaja -decia con algo de gracia Tenten

-pues…si es lindo, pero yo-

-si, ya lo se, jeje-interrumpió su amiga-solo tienes ojos para Sasuke-

-¡sh! Tenten calla, pueden oirte-decia tapandole la boca a su amiga y volteando a todos lados, pero no vió a nadie conocido ni a nadie muy cerca de ellas, así que se relajó

-descuida, pero bueno ¿que decia la carta?-preguntaba su amiga curiosa

-decia que…quiere ser mi amigo, demo…pide tiempo, que sera mejor estar algo distantes por un rato-

-sokka…bueno mi pequeña rompe-corazones-

-jaja no me digas así-interrumpio la pelirosa

-ok, ok…bueno, yo de aquí me voy a hacer unas compras-

-¿te acompaño?-se ofreció la ojijade

-no gracias…¡sayo!-

Ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue a hacer sus deberes, bueno…solo Tenten pues Sakura fue solo a su casa; lo que no sabian es que alguien había escuchado lo que habían estado hablando, a pesar de que la pelirosa no había visto a nadie, parece ser que esa persona es muy hábil para esconderse.

**_u.u LES DIJE QUE ERA MUY POQUITO, AUN ASI_**

**_¿QUISIERAN DEJARME REVIEWS? Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMAN_**

**_LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARLOS...HACEN QUE ME SIENTA FELIZ Y REANIMADA (¬¬eso a nadie le importa)u.u_**

**_CON GANAS DE ESCRIBIR MAS...JOJO_**

**_ESTO ESTÁ POR TERMINAR...Y SERA COMO USTEDES LO DESEARON n.n_**

**_SI NO ES MUCHA PROMOCION...¿QUIEREN LEER MI NUEVO FIC? JAJAJA, OK OK _**

**_¡BYE!_**


	25. ahora que somos novios

Ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue a hacer sus deberes, bueno…solo Tenten pues Sakura fue solo a su casa; lo que no sabian es que alguien había escuchado lo que habían estado hablando, a pesar de que la pelirosa no había visto a nadie, parece

_Ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue a hacer sus deberes, bueno…solo Tenten pues Sakura fue solo a su casa; lo que no sabian es que alguien había escuchado lo que habían estado hablando, a pesar de que la pelirosa no había visto a nadie, parece ser que esa persona es muy hábil para esconderse._

_**PERDONEN EN SERIO LA DEMORA**_

_**LA INSPIRACION NO VENIA AMI (Creo que se enojo conmigo u.u) PERO REGRESO JOJO**_

_**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE, PENULTIMO CAP (T.T)**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**_

Los dias iban pasando, pareciera que volaran de tan rapido que transcurrian…claro, para algunas personas, mientras que para otras…eran eternos, lentos y tortuosos. Y mientras los dias, desde el Lunes hasta el Domingo iban pasando por su curso normal, desde la ultima vez (no me pregunten cual fue la ultma vez XD) había apenas pasado una semana…¿que que ha ocurrido? Bueno…ahí les va.

En esta semana se podia ver libremente por los pasillos y algunas veces salones de la escuela, pareciendo hasta un alumno de la institución al joven apuesto y pintor…Sai, asombrosamente no iba a visitar a Sakura, la chica por la que hace tiempo había tenido interes, sino que se le podia ver con Ino. Tambien, en esta semana raramente Sasuke Uchiha, si…Sasuke Uchiha volvia a hablarle a la pelirosa de la cual no se había podido olvidar hasta entonces, claro…no le hablaba como antes y de la nada, le hablaba para poco mas de lo necesario, la saludaba y se despedia de ella, hablaban como cuando dos personas se estan conociendo, no se evitaban y hablaban de vez en cuando, y…solo cuando nadie estaba cerca o se percataba de sus acciones, la admiraba, si, porque a ella no se le puede solo mirar, es hermosa, perfecta, y unicamente hecha para él, tanto fisica como emocionalmente, porque se daba cuenta de que ella tenia lo que a el le faltaba, y el tenia de lo que ella carecia, es su media naranja…su complemento, pero como buen Uchiha a nadie le había dicho de sus exactos sentimientos, tal vez con Naruto llegue a hablar un poco de eso y varios se den cuenta, pero admitirle a alguien mas eso…eso jamas. Ella, la pelirosa, la niña de sus ojos, Sakura Haruno se sentia feliz a su lado, cada vez que lo veia llegar, pues sabia que por lo menos la saludaria, pensaba siempre en el, soñaba con el, cuando estaba con el…analizaba cada parte de su ser, es que el es…increible, perfecto, orgulloso y odiosamente sexy, inteligente, con esa profunda mirada y esos labios de tentación que debido a algunos movimientos de su cuerpo y del viento, su cabello rozaba, si, ¿y que decir de su cabello? ¿que decir de ese cuerpo que la derretia?; y cuando…el estaba lejos de ella, ella lo pensaba una y otra y otra vez, como un disco rayado, nunca se cansaria de el.

Y volvían los dias a su curso, era el turno del Lunes, y la clase de deportes estaba por comenzar, los chicos jugaban futbol mientras las chicas, las consentidas…planicaban, veian y reian.

Tal y como siempre Ino se sentia soñada y presumia a sus amigas que el día anterior, el joven apuesto Sai le había pedido que fueran novios y ella obviamente había aceptado, y se la pasaba recordandoles a sus amigas y compañeras como había sido, así que ahora, todas sabian exactamente como habían sucedido las cosas…el chico el día anterior se la había llevado a el cine en la tarde, y en la sala la había besado, después de ver una pelicula habían ido a la seccion de los juegos de toda plaza de entretenimiento, había ganado un peluche por ella y…la había llevado a su casa(de él), pues sus padres no estaban, la llevo a ciegas a su habitación que…contenia dentro un boceto de ella con la siguiente frase arriba "¿quieres ser mi novia?" …y fue así como todo paso, historia que sus compañeras comenzaban a odiar…primeramente por envidia, y después…por tantas veces que la habían escuchado.

En una bolita de chicas aparte, se encontraban Tenten, Hinata, Temari y Sakura, platicando sobre sepa que cosas, cuando el timbre que daba por terminada la clase de educación fisica sonó, llego el prefecto Jiraiya, un total pervertido que no se sabe por que razones se las llevaba bien con Naruto, bueno, llegó y…

-¿ustedes son el grupo que acaba de terminar con la clase o van empezandola?- preguntó en general

-acabamos de terminarla-contestaron todos al uisono

-esta bien, solo vengo a avisarles que el horario de clases ha acabado por el día de hoy, pueden irse a sus casas o a las instalaciones de la escuela, pero sin pasearse por aquí ya que habrá reunion de maestros-avisó

-¿podemos estar por los pasillos sin estar por los salones ni direccion?-preguntó Tenten junto con Neji quedando enfrente de Jiraiya.

Este ultimo comenzo a analizarla sin alguna discreción y muy pervertidamente, la chica con algo de miedo se cubrio la zona del busto con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba la manga izquierda de su novio tratando así, de esconderse tras el, mientras que el ojiperla parecia estar al borde de la locura mientras su sangre hervia.

-¿¡que le ves viejo pervertido!?-grito enojado

-ah, entiendo ¿es tu novia?-pregunto como sin nada

-¡si!-

-pues es muy bonita-decia con cara de pervertido (que al cabo no sabe poner jaja) tratando de acariciar la cara de la pobre chica

Neji tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo, pues era el prefecto, tomó a Tenten de la mano y se la llevo hasta atrás de la multitud de chicos para abrazarla y calmarla.

-mmm, bueno eso era todo, ya me voy- dijo algo desanimado-¡ah! Naruto-llamo la atención del rubio con una chispa de alegria-al rato te espero en mi oficina para platicar, y si quieres puedes traer a tu novia-dijo lo ultimo viendo a Hinata, la pobre chica se sonrojo y estaba apunto de desmayarse, no lo hizo gracias a que su novio ojiazul la estaba abrazando posesivamente.

-¡largate ya pervertido!-le grito

Jiraiya desilusionado porque no iba a tener inspiración para sus novelas "icha icha paradise" que en secreto escribia, se fue.

-Sa-Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun y yo ya nos vamos ¿vienes c-con nosotros?-pregunto una peliazul a su amiga

-arigato hina-chan, pero ire a dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de irme, sera en otra ocasión-

-esta bien s-sayo saku-chan-

-¡sayonara Sakura-chan!- se escucho decir (gritar) a Naruto mientras se iba con su novia

Y así todos, o casi todos los alumnos de la escuela se fueron yendo, la chica pelirosa fue por su mochila para ir a dar un paseo a los jardines de la escuela, que le parecian tan bonitos.

Iba caminando tranquilamente sin rumbo fijo, y después de un tiempo de caminar y caminar, decidio que era hora de regresar e irse a su casa, pero en cuanto dio la vuelta se topo de frente con la persona con la cual estaba soñando despierta minutos antes, sintio su sangre irse hasta la planta de sus pies y su cara palidecer de la sorpresa que se había llevado para después reaccionar y sentir que la sangre se iba hasta sus mejillas. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-S-Sasuke-

-Sakura, onegai…dime Sasuke-kun_-"lo necesito"_

-hai…etto…Sasuke-kun ¿q-que haces aquí?-

-yo…no lo se-y era verdad, desde que la vio introducirse por los jardines sin pensarlo la siguió

-ah, bu-bueno, hasta luego yo..-pero fue interrumpida

-no…no te vayas-

-esta bien-

Y siguieron parados, a solo 2 pasos de distancia, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

-Sakura-/-Sasuke- dijeron al mismo tiempo, la pelirosa sonrio sonrojada y el chico solo penso que se veia linda, sonriendo…para el, y que queria que siempre fuera así.

-yo…-comenzo el moreno a hablar-no se que me pasa…bueno, si lo se…-y dio un paso hacia ella-ya no puedo seguir con esto…no puedo, necesito decirtelo-

El corazon de ambos latia a mil por hora, la chica estaba temblando de los nervios aun así…

-¿el que, Sasuke-kun?-pregunto dando un paso hacia el joven quedando los dos frente a frente

-decir que…-no encontraba las palabras exactas, la expresión nunca había sido lo suyo, ¿Cómo podia decirle que solo piensa en ella, que no puede estar lejos…que la ama? Así que…solo podia decirlo directamente-…te…necesito-

-yo tambien-dijo en un pequeño suspiro la ojijade

-en verdad…te amo, Sakura-dijo rozando sus labios con los de la chica

-Sasuke-y fue ella quien acorto esa poca distancia para así besarse al principio tiernamente demostrandose todo el amor que se tenian y luego, todo el deseo y necesidad que tenian el uno del otro.

No supieron como llegaron al suelo cubierto de pasto, solo se dieron cuenta cuando ya no tenian aire para respirar y tuvieron que separarse. El chico se separo un poco de ella, para dejarla respirar y no aplastarla.

-Sasuke-kun…jaja, te amo…te amo…¡te amo!-decia llena de felicidad la pelirosa, Sasuke volvio a besarla sorpresivamente, así estuvieron durante un tiempo, besandose, abrazandose, diciendose que se querian, que se amaban, riendo juntos como los dos enamorados que eran, estaba oscureciendo ya y de camino a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe volteandola para estar de frente.

-Sakura, tu…y yo…¿q-quisieras…ser mia., mi novia?-corrigio, que de todas maneras era la misma cosa para el jeje

-mmmm, no lo se-de repente le dieron ganas de torturarlo un poquito, pues sabia lo desesperado que era, pero cuando vio su cara de desesperación y desilusión dijo-¡claro que si baka!-y se lanzo a abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente, dejo de besarlo pero seguían abrazados-¿sabes…? creo que nunca me cansare de esto-

-hmp, molesta…y yo nunca me cansare de ti-

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a la casa de la ojijade, esta, subio las escaleras con una sonrisa de enamorada que no podia con ella, y ante las caras de signo de interrogación de su madre y hermano solo pensó "mañana se los dire", llego a su habitación y abrio la ventana para ver a su novio caminar, lo llamó con cuidado de que solo el escuchara y comenzo a mandarle besos, el solo sonreía. Lo vio desaparecer al dar la vuelta, se puso su pijama y soltando un suspiro en su cama cerro los ojos para dormir.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (a la hora del receso)

Durante las clases anteriores el nuevo novio no había tenido alguna muestra de cariño notorio con su novia, solo le hablaba normalmente.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cafeteria todos los amigos, Sakura y Sasuke iban hasta atrás, callados, Sakura tenia una cara algo triste y Sasuke se dio cuenta (no por nada es su novio).

-¿es por que no les he dicho?-pregunto algo molesto

-¿eh?¿de que hablas?-pregunto confundida la pelirosa

-¿que si estas así por que no le he dicho a nadie sobre lo nuestro?-trato de ser mas detallado

-emm…no-contesto, claramente nada convencida ni convenciendo a una mosca

-¿tan importante es para ti que lo sepan?-siguio preguntandole ignorando su respuesta, pues sabia que era cierto, y bueno…el no veia necesario que sus amigos supieran sobre su relacion, para el, con que Sakura y el fueran novios bastaba

-n-no…olvidalo, ven ya apartaron un lugar-y fue hacia sus amigos

-molesta- suspiro el moreno sin que nadie le oyera y la siguió

Todos los amigos comieron como de costumbre, y Naruto ingeria e ingeria ramen, lo que no era de costumbre en esa mesa era que Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de Sakura, pero lo menos cotidiano y lo que nadie veia era que estaban tomados de la mano bajo la mesa. Acabaron de comer antes de que el timbre sonara, eso les daba ventaja de llegar antes a el salon, así que se pararon y caminaron de regreso a las aulas.

-hey-dijo un chico haciendo que todos parasen de caminar y lo vieran interrogantes

-¿que pasa Sasuke-baka?-cuestiono Naruto

-yo…Sakura-no sabia como decirlo, la pelirosa estaba impresionada ¿iba a decir que son novios o que estaba planeando decir?-…eeee..somos novios-si, lo suyo era ser directo. Todos parecian extraterrestres con las quijadas hasta el piso y los ojos abiertos como los grandes platos de ramen que Naruto comia, pero…había un chico, moreno con unas extrañas cejas enormes que estaba llorando desconsoladamente

-¿ahora a ti que te pasa?-pregunto Sasuke

- TT.TT ¿Sakura-san es tu novia? Entonces…¿¡ya no podremos tener una cita!?-decia Lee

-no-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-Sakura-san, dime que no es verdad que eres novia de Sasuke-kun-rogo a la chica

-es MI no-vi-a, idiota-dijo el chico algo celoso (algo?) tomando a Sakura de la cintura y besandola frente a todo el mundo, sorprendiendo hasta a la misma chica, termino de besarla y continuo hablando -¿entiendes?- creo que ahora había encontrado para que servia decir que eran novios, para que gente como Lee se alejara de SU NOVIA

El pobre de Lee solo asintió tristemente, y Sasuke soslo dijo –hmp- tomo a su novia de la mano y se fueron al salon, sorprendidos.

_**¿LES GSTO? ¿Qué TAL ESTUVO?**_

_**ESPERO REVIEWS! **_

_**ANDO DE PASADA!**_

_**BYE**_


End file.
